Skeletons in the Closet
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: The closing events of The Fire Rises gives way to an old nemesis from Deeks past. He has come back to put an end to the ten year dance they have been doing. Will Deeks be able to finish what he has started ten years ago, or will he be the next victim? It would also seem that another skeleton is going to come out, but this one is far older. How far back does it go?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

As Kensi and Nell pulled up to Deeks apartment, Kensi did a once over while she as parking.

{Better park close to the door to make this quick.} Kensi thought.

The women got out and headed for Deeks apartment. Upon entering, Kensi made a bee line for the bedroom.

"What are we grabbing?" Nell asked still following Kensi. Kensi opened the closet door and looked down towards the floor and saw the blanket. Kensi pulled the blanket back, and as Deeks said, looking at the five boxes.

"These." Kensi said. "Now let's get them into the vehicle before we run into trouble." Kensi said. She bent down, grabbed the first box, and the headed for her suv.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Eric looked at his tablet after it dinged. It had received a message. He brought up the mail box and saw that he had a message from Deeks.

"Hey guys! I got something from Deeks!" Eric exclaimed. Sam, Callen dropped what they were doing and came back into the bull pen where Eric was standing next to the plasma. Eric brought up the message and downloaded the attachment. Eric opened the attachment and saw that it was a dossier. The picture looked familiar, but Eric couldn't place him.

"Aramis Devereux: French national, born 8/14/1969. His father was factory worker, and his mother was a stay at home mom. They had three children, but only Aramis is really discussed." Eric said. "Military at the age of eighteen; made it into the special forces by age twenty. After that he drops off the radar. A few years later we have this picture on a wanted posted."

Eric brought up the poster and it showed Aramis face. Everybody stared at the picture in silence before they were interrupted by the tiny ninja.

"Who is this?"

The men jumped, but when Eric regained his composure he compared the two pictures.

"Folks meet the fake Jack Renner." Eric said. Then he turned to Hetty "Hetty the man we're chasing is ex-French Special Forces. To be honest until Deeks returns I'd we say sit this one out."

"Why do you say that Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"Seeing as how Deeks has been chasing Aramis since he joined the L.A.P.D., do any of you know his habits, or his motives?" Eric asked.

"So, we just sit around and do nothing until Deeks returns?" Sam asked.

"We have this dossier, and whatever Kensi and Nell are getting. We have enough to placate the brass for the time being. And if all else fails, tell them we aren't willing to risk our assets until we know what is really going." Eric said.

There was a silence that fell over the bull pen, and everybody contemplated what Eric just said.

"Once Kensi and Nell return, we will review what they have. Maybe Mr. Deeks will get back to me before I have to talk to Granger again." Hetty said as she walked away towards her desk. Sam and Callen grabbed their work stations and brought the over to their desks in the bull pen and continued what they were doing before the message from Deeks, and Eric swept the dossier for any clues on where to find the Aramis "The Hermit Crab" Devereux.

N.C.I.S L.A.

Nell was already in the passenger seat and strapped in as Kensi was getting into the driver's seat, and shutting the door. Before Kensi could get strapped in next thing her saw was a gun pointed at her temple and a man yelling.

"GET OUT OF THE SUV NOW!"

Kensi and Nell both put their hands up and slowly got out of the suv. Just as Kensi' right foot hit the ground; the unknown assailant was hit over the back of the head, being knocked to the ground. As he was trying to get back up he was hit over the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Kensi looked at the new person and waited for him to make a move.

"Get in the car and leave!" The man exclaimed. Kensi and Nell got back into her vehicle, shutting the doors, and strapping themselves in.

"You have a name stranger?" Kensi asked.

"Aramis Devereux, now get lost before I change my mind!" He exclaimed.

Kensi put the suv in drive and released the parking brake and gunned it out of the parking lot. They were half way to O.S.P. before Kensi realized that Nell was extremely quiet. Kensi looked over at Nell and saw that she was spooked.

"You okay Nell?" Kensi asked.

"Other than the fact that we were almost car jacked, Aramis guy looks familiar. I'll have to look into it when we get back, but I swear he looked familiar." Nell said.

"Let's worry about that later; for now let's get these files out of my vehicle before we have any more surprises." Kensi said. The rest of the drive back to the mission in an uncomfortable silence; the women wanted to break it, but they were too shook up to do anything about.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Bosnia-

The marines, four in all, and Deeks were on the trail leading to the scientist, and/or other political figures for the last half hour. It was a long and boring journey. Deeks was dying to start talking to his partners, but he knew that out here in the urban sticks of Bosnia, that could get you killed. So he passed the time by letting his mind wander, while keeping an eye out for tangos, to his girlfriend back in Los Angeles.

{I wonder how Kensi and Monty are doing?} Deeks thought.

The lead marine lifted his right hand called the company to a halt. Everybody got low to the ground to avoid being spotted by sentries how in the trees, or in the buildings nearby. They leader surveyed the area before he sent the scout out to get a closer look.

"Sir." Said the lead marine, indicating he had to speak to Deeks.

"Don't Sir me, I work for a living." Deeks said as he approached the marine. The marines all snickered at Deeks response. "What do you have?"

"I want you and Johns to skirt around the outside of this village and try to gain entry to those building over there. If you can't enter, at least take over watch position." The leader said. The scout fell back, and he and Deeks head for the other side. It was ten minutes before the marines heard Deeks on the radio. But it wasn't pretty when they did.

"Uh, guys. We have a problem." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles

"Kensi, Nell welcome back." Callen said. Kensi and Nell walked into the bull pen visible shaken from their ordeal. "You two okay?"

"Yeah as we were leaving somebody tried to car jack, but we were rescued." Kensi said.

"By who?" Hetty asked.

"Who's that? Nell asked pointing to the picture on the plasma.

"Aramis Devereux: Deeks buddy that he has been chasing for the past ten years." Eric said. Eric was waiting for a response from one of the women, but heard Callen ask.

"You guys saw him?"

"He rescued us!" Nell exclaimed.

"So." Callen said.

"He told us to go before he changed his mind." Kensi said.

"Well at least we know that the killer is still in town." Eric said. The team continues to stand and look at the screen before Hetty chimed in.

"What did you collect Ms. Blye?"

"Five boxes that Deeks had hidden in his bedroom." Kensi said.

"Give us the keys and we'll bring them in." Sam said. Kensi tossed Sam the key, and Sam and Callen left to go get the boxes. Nell grabbed Kensi hand and took he to somewhere private to converse, Hetty went back to her desk, and Eric browsed through the Devereux's dossier some more.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Upon popping the trunk on Kensi suv, Sam and Callen saw the boxes Kensi was talking about.

"These are evidence files, G." Sam said.

"I wonder what Deeks got himself into- hey. You remember a few months ago Hetty said something about Deeks first assignment as an agent." Callen said.

"Yeah I remember G. You think Shaggy went out to Pendleton as some training camp to supplement his skills, so he would be more valuable to the team?" Sam asked.

"Makes sense; but back to the subject at hand: these are a lot of boxes." Callen said.

"Of course there are. I've been a bad boy." Said a voice behind them. Callen and Sam turned and saw that it was Aramis. The two agents drew there weapons and had the trained on him.

"If I want you two, or the two women I saved, dead you would be. So I'd listen to mine, and Special Agent Deeks advice: don't take the lead on this case. It will get you killed." Aramis turned and walked away. And before he exited the parking garage he spoke again.

"No one knows the location of this establishment. So If I were you I'd pray that Deeks succeeds in this confrontation, or you will need a new base of operations." Then he left.

Callen and Sam turned to each other and took into account to gravity of the situation, and nodded. The carried the five boxes back into O.S.P., locked Kensi' suv back, and then went to find Hetty.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sitting at her desk in her office, Hetty saw the entire exchange between Sam, Callen, and Devereux on her laptop.

{Mr. Deeks, what kind of trouble have you brought into my house?} Hetty thought as she closed her laptop lid, and got lost in her thoughts.

"Do we need to remove Detective Deeks from the case once he gets back?" Asked a gruff voice. Hetty looked up and saw that it was Granger.

"Umm, no! As strange as things would seem Mr. Deeks will be taking the lead on this one Owen. Callen, Sam, and Kensi haven't spent time chasing this guy like Mr. Deeks has. This guy is a lot more sophisticated than anybody we have ever chased." Hetty said.

"Hetty!" Callen exclaimed as him and Sam call jogging into her office.

"I know Mr. Callen. I saw the conversation through my camera in the garage." Hetty said.

"Then you know that are hands are tied until Deeks returns?" Sam asked.

"What conversation?" Granger asked. The agents turned and look at Granger and realized that he joined the party.

"It's seems that Mr. Deeks has be followed for quite some time." Hetty said.

"Really." Granger said.

"With all due respect sir, even you would have made the same mistake too" Sam said.

"What did Kensi retrieve from Mr. Deeks place?" Hetty asked.

"Evidence boxes." Sam said.

"Ah, so he had them the entire time." Hetty said.

"He?" Granger asked.

"Had them?" Sam asked.

"What is this "time" you are talking about?" Callen asked.

"Grabbed the evidence boxes and bring them into the bull pen." Hetty said, and then G and Sam wandered off to get the boxes.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Fifteen minutes earlier-

Nell dragged Kensi into the burn room so the two women could talk in peace.

"What do you know about the situation?" Nell asked with a little bit of an edge in her voice

"Nothing!" Kensi exclaimed. "I just learned the killer's real name today."

"Your boyfriend is chasing/being chased by a serial killer with ties to the French military and you never asked?" Nell asked.

"How did you know he was French?" Kensi asked.

"I stole Eric's laptop before I dragged you in here." Nell said.

"Wait a minute! Are accusing me of withholding information pertinent to the case?! I'm sorry weren't you the one who had a photo of the man, and didn't check foreign databases." Kensi said.

"Accusing? No, but if you want a future with that man, now would be the time to get him to come clean to protect it." Nell said.

"Deeks doesn't want to share the information how is it my fault? I just learned about his childhood last year. Deeks is an enigma: I thought I knew everything about him, and then he goes and throws a monkey wrench in the plan." Kensi asked.

Before Nell could answer Kensi phone rang.

"Blye." Kensi answered.

"Come to Deeks apartment, and come alone." The voice said.

"On my way." Kensi said. Then she hung up her phone and stared at Nell.

"Who was that?" Nell asked. Kensi glared at Nell.

"And you're really going to go?!" Nell squeaked.

"Nell if he wanted me dead he could have left me to that car jacker." Kensi said and then exited the burn room heading towards the garage.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Bosnia-

"What's wrong gentlemen?" Asked the lead marine.

"I'm looking towards the village square and I see our targets." Said the scout.

"Status." The leader asked.

"They're all de-"

"I see a live one!" The scout exclaimed cutting Deeks off.

"Wait!" Deeks exclaimed and put a firm hand on the Johns shoulder.

"Why. That one of our targets; we have to rescue them." The scout said. Deeks put one finger up and silenced the scout. Deeks looked around the village and saw that it was in clear view of a sniper.

"If we go down there and try to rescue that person, we could get shot by a sniper." Deeks said.

"Now what?" another marine in the unit asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." The leader said.

"Wait a minute." Deeks said. "Give me your binoculars."

The scout handed his binoculars to Deeks and waited for his response. Deeks put the instrument to his face and zoomed in on the lone figure. What he saw was not what he was expecting.

"Well it's safe to say that the V.I.P.s are still alive." Deeks said.

"And you're sure of this how?" Asked the leader.

"Look at the guy through your binoculars." Deeks said.

The marines took out there binoculars and zoomed in on the guy lying in the middle of the village and he was not one of the people they were sent to rescue.

"So what do we do now?" one of the other marines.

"What for them to move the prisoners, or for them to return to the prisoners." The leader and Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: Deeks apartment-

"Devereux." Kensi called out as she entered Deeks apartment. After she shut the door, Kensi towards the middle of his living room and stopped.

"Brave woman coming here alone; what makes you think I won't kill you right now?" Aramis asked entering the living room from Deeks bedroom. He had a manila envelope in his hand.

"If you wanted my dead, you could have killed me already, or chanced it this morning with the car jacker. Want to shock with the truth?" Kensi asked.

"What truth?" He asked.

"Why are we standing in my boyfriends, your nemesis' living room?" She asked.

"I know that Deeks is out of the country, I just want you to inform me of his return." He said.

"Why should I?" she asked.

Aramis walked over and pulled out a photo and show it to Kensi. Kensi looked at him with hopeless rage, and was on the verge of breaking down. Kensi wanted to kill Devereux right now, but given his extensive military training he probably would have killed her, and then and went on to kill the person in the photo. It was a picture of Kensi with her mother at Julia's house.

"Do as I say, and dear ol' mommy won't have to die." He said. "On the backside is a phone number; just send me a text message the moment he lands at Camp Pendleton."

After he told Kensi to text him when Deeks returned state side, Devereux left Deeks apartment. As Aramis shut the door Kensi broke down and started to cry. She now understands fully why Deeks never wanted her to get involve, or have any dealings with Devereux. After she had cried herself out Kensi got up, grabbed the photo, and left the apartment. Kensi got back in her suv, and headed back to the mission. The whole ride back was in silence that could have chocked her to death. So Kensi turned on some techno music and hope it could soothe her soul.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Bosnia: three hours later-

"I got movement." Deeks said.

"Where?" Asked the lead marine.

"House; east side of the village." Deeks said.

"Deeks stay in over watch; Echo one you take the north side; Echo two you go up the middle; Echo three take the left side. Echo scout you come in from your current position." The lead marine said. As the marines were getting into position there heard over the coms.

"I see one of the targets." Deeks said.

"Any more?" Asked the scout.

"Well gentlemen it's our lucky day. All four friendlies are on site." Deeks said.

Deeks continue to watch the bad guys and started to wonder what was going on, and then he realized what they were doing.

"You guy might want to hustle it up." He said

"Why." Asked Echo two.

"Because they are about to start executing the hostages against the house they just exited." Deeks said

"Echo two in position." Said the marine.

"Echo one in position." Said the marine.

"Echo scout in position." Said the marine.

"Echo three in position. " Said the marine.

"Echo leader in position." Said the lead marine. "Deeks if you would mind knocking on the door."

"In the immortal words of John McClaine: Yippee-ki-yay, mother-"

"BOOM!"

Deeks sentence was cut off by the sniper rifle discharging as he pulled the trigger. The marines charged the tangos as they were shooting at them; all the while Deeks was shooting at the tangos from over watch.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

O.S.P. mission house-

Kensi walked into the mission in a daze. All she could think about is her mother being target; one that would keep Kensi in line. She made bee line to the shooting range to reign in her frustration. As she made her way to the range Hetty followed from a distance.

"You know what spooked Kensi?" Granger asked coming up behind her.

"My best guess: Devereux has leverage on her. When it is no longer viable? Your guess is as good as mine." Hetty said as she walked off to go talk to her agent.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

After Kensi had emptied her magazine, Hetty walked in and waited.

"What do you want Hetty?" Kensi asked. Her voice was thick with sorrow.

"What does Devereux have on you?" Hetty asked. Kensi handed the picture to Hetty. She understood her agent's plight. "In exchange for her safety?"

"On the back is a phone number. As soon as Deeks reaches Camp Pendleton, I supposed to send him a text message." Kensi said.

"Are you upset because your mother is a target, or is it because you are going to alerting Devereux to Deeks return?" Hetty asked.

"Both." Kensi said.

"Well seeing as how Deeks is crucial to this investigation, I think he would be okay with you telling Devereux." Hetty said.

"Hetty how could you say that? I love Deeks!" Kensi exclaimed.

"And you love your mother. Let's put it this way, which would last in a fist fight with Devereux: Mr. Deeks, or your mother?" Hetty asked.

"That's not the point." Kensi said fighting to keep the rage at bay that was at war within her. As much as Hetty was telling the truth, Kensi still didn't like it.

"But isn't it? Mr. Deeks is the crucial part of your future. Mr. Deeks taking down Devereux protects both him, and you mother." Hetty said.

"Hetty, I don't think a prison sentence is going to be involved." Kensi said.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Hetty asked.

"Devereux has been killing for almost thirty years or more, what makes you think a prison will be able to contain this man. I think the two men will be paying their tribute in blood." Kensi said.

"Let's pray it doesn't come to that Ms. Blye. I don't think either of us could take the loss of Special Agent Deeks." Hetty said.

**T.B.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Bosnia-

The tango unit had been decimates, and the friendlies had been secured. The marine unit and Deeks had made their way back to the camp slowly to accommodate the injured, carrying them if necessary. There were two men, a woman, and a teenage girl. Most of the injuries were scrap, and scratches. But the teen was pregnant and she had a broken ankle. They made it back to the camp without much trouble, or complications. Upon reaching the camp, the unit took the friendlies to the med bay, and Deeks call for a member of N.C.I.S. team. While they were getting the hostages settled in the N.C.I.S. personnel arrived.

"First of congratulations and a successful mission." The N.C.I.S. member said. There was another round of applause and cheering for the unit. "Secondly there is a mission debrief in the admin office in ten; so the five of you better hurry along."

As the marines turned to leave, Deeks stopped to have a private with the lead N.C.I.S. personnel.

"Could you send a message to Hetty Lange, at O.S.P. in Los Angeles? Tell her I'm available to finish our conversation from earlier." Deeks asked

"Consider it down." He said. Deeks shook the man's hand and then ran after the marines. As he caught up to the unit he caught the tail end of a joke.

"The immortal words of John McClain; that was awesome Deeks!" said Echo leader.

"Well I thought it was about to get very crazy, and tense so I thought a little joke might help to ease the mood." Deeks said.

"You nailed it, man." Said the scout.

"I have to say that when you leave, the unit will not be as amusing as when you were around." Said Echo one.

"Yeah I know it will be boring, but my team back home is missing their comedian; so I must return." Deeks said.

Deeks and the marines walked the rest of the way to admin reminiscing over their time spent together the past six months. Deeks was going to miss working with the marines, but he missed his team back in L.A. and he missed Kensi most of all. When they got into admin, they made their way to the conference room to be debriefed; it took about thirty minutes to get though the meeting.

N.C.I.S L.A.

After leaving the returning hero's the N.C.I.S. team member made his way back to team's trailer and sent a message to Hetty letting her know that Deeks was back, and requesting an audience with her with. Hetty wrote back how long it will be until he is available. The team member wrote back thirty minutes. Hetty wrote back her thanks and end the message. The member logged out of the N.C.I.S. network and went about his duties.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: Ops forty minutes later-

"And why are we up here again Hetty?" Sam asked.

"We are lacking in knowledge on our current target. So I thought it would be best if we have a chat with the man who knows the most about him." Hetty said. And before anybody could ask another question the big screen went live from the other end in Bosnia. Deeks was standing in front of the team wearing his tactical gear, which was still cover in mud and died blood.

"Are you okay Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Deeks asked.

"Because of the blood and mud on you outfit Deeks." Callen said

"I was in over watch with a sniper rifle, thus the mud. The blood was from one of the people we rescued." Deeks said.

"You're going have to show us your skills someday." Callen said.

"Maybe. So this is how it feels." Deeks said.

"How so?" Callen said

"Normally I'm standing there on the receiving end of the call in Ops; now I'm sending the call and you guys are taking it from me." Deeks said. The O.S.P. team laughed at Deeks quip about being on the flipside of MTAC.

"Don't get used to it Shaggy." Sam said.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm looking to getting back to you guys as soon as they cut me loose." Deeks said.

"So was the mission a success?" Hetty asked.

"All personnel retrieve and accounted for." Deeks said. "No casualties. Unless you're a bad guy; then you suffer mass casualties." Deeks said which again was followed by another round of laughter.

"If the comedy hour is over could we get to the point of this meeting." Granger said.

"Relax Assistant Director. When I return the comedy will occur at hours of the day; and just a quick question: how long have been working at Office of Special Projects?" Deeks asked.

"Two years, why?" Granger asked.

"Then the comedy hour should be nothing new to you. It's how this team works and you shouldn't try to change that. It's why we are successfully, but I digress. What do you want to know?" Deeks asked.

"Aramis Devereux." Hetty said.

"Yeah, what about him?" Deeks asked.

"What can you tell us about?" Granger asked.

"Did you retrieve my package Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah." Kensi said.

"Seeing as how you're asking me for information I can tell you haven't even looked at the files yet." Deeks said with irritation in his voice. There was silence for a brief moment before Deeks spoke up again. "What do you need to tell me that those files can't?"

"Oh I don't know: M.O., habits, hunting patterns, does he follow a routine; those kinds of things." Sam said.

"What do you think you are going to learn from the evidence files Sam?" Deeks shot back quickly. "I'm your front runner on this case. Those files will help fill in the blanks until I can get back and we can start this investigation properly."

"We've been kind of busy in the past ten hours." Kensi said.

"I'm guessing Devereux has already made a house call and talked to the G, Sam, and Kensi. Devereux has already blackmailed Kensi into sending him a message when I get back state side." Deeks said.

"How did you all know that already?" Kensi asked. Everybody in ops looked at Kensi after Deeks made that last comment.

"If you would have read the evidence files, you would have seen that coming." Deeks said flatly.

"Why is Aramis after you Deeks?" Granger asked.

"My last undercover assignment was when he was formally charged with murder, but it never made it to trial." Deeks said.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"Because somebody was paid off and tampered with evidence, and it got the case thrown out." Deeks said.

"And the person that ruined the investigation?" Hetty asked.

"Dead." Deeks said. "Two days after Devereux was released the person that tampered with the investigation was murder and there was evidence found near the body proving that they were the one that threw the case. And it was airtight; all evidence pointed to this person."

"But why is he coming specifically for you?" Kensi asked.

"Because somebody in the LA.P.D., most likely one of the higher ups, ratted me out to him." Deeks said.

"Ratted you out; how?" Sam asked.

"Before he disappeared five years ago, he approached me and we had a private conversation." Deeks said.

"And the extent of the conversation that you had was?" Callen asked.

"He told me that he had a cop on his payroll, and called me by my real name. Before he left he said that he would come back to finish what he started." Deeks said.

There was a moment of silence before Eric asked.

"What exactly is Devereux planning on doing?"

"He plans on killing Deeks." Kensi said.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Other than Devereux saying that he was going to kill me, I'm the only person from the op that is still publicly around when Devereux was arrested." Deeks said.

"Who else was involved?" Hetty asked.

"Including me: five total; three are already dead and one is, or should I say was in witness protection." Deeks said.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"Because her name was leaked to Devereux about the time I first caught wind of his return." Deeks asked.

"How long ago was that?" Callen asked.

"A year maybe." Deeks said.

"So about the time we split up before we got back with Jon Doe?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah." Deeks said

"Were you planning on letting us in on the investigation?" Granger asked.

"Yeah." Deeks asked.

"When." Callen asked.

"When it became necessary." Deeks retorted.

"I think it's necessary now don't you think?" Sam asked.

"Again I digress, but that's what the evidence files are for." Deeks said.

"First order of business as soon as we finish here is to crack open the boxes." Hetty said to keep the men from getting into an argument.

"Any warnings you can give us?" Kensi asked.

"Devereux is a real life version of Hannibal Lector, minus the cannibalism. So when we do start the investigation we have to step carefully and fast." Deeks said. Deeks snuck a glance at Kensi and saw her motion with her fingers "1-4-3", and Deeks nodded and his understanding.

"Any idea when you will be back?" Kensi asked.

"Haven't heard anything, but since the mission is over it should be soon." Deeks said. The team saw Deeks open his laptop and check his messages. "I have a meeting to attend to; I'd check out those evidence files if I were you."

"Will you let us know when you are returning?" Callen asked.

"I'll send an email to Kensi when I leave the base here." Deeks said. "Now if you will excuse I must take my leave; hope to see you all soon."

Everybody said there good byes and then Deeks ended the call. In Ops the tension was thick. They all were missing Deeks, but Deeks was right when he ripped them a new one. They had the files about twelve hours and they haven't even cracked them open, but before they left to read those files Granger had other things in mind.

"Agent Blye what does Devereux have on you that he is using as blackmail, and what does he want in return?"

"He asked me to text him when Deeks get back to Los Angeles." Kensi said.

"Is that wise?" Callen asked.

"I would have to him to shove it, but he threatened to kill my mother if I didn't." Kensi said.

"So you are going to-"

"The five of you are going to go down to the bull pen and open those evidence files that have been neglected since Ms. Blye and Ms. Jones brought them here." Hetty said. After Ops cleared of the agents and the wonder twins, Hetty turned to Granger. "I don't know what your problem is but when a family member is in trouble, or threatened with death, we _will_ err on the side of caution."

"Deeks just made agent status and were going to throw him to the wolves already?" Granger asked.

"What do you think we have already been doing since he came to work with us, Owen?" Hetty asked

"This is different." Granger said.

"Really, how?" She asked.

"We're giving Devereux the upper hand, and putting Deeks in a bad position before the operation gets started." He said.

"Deeks already knows that he is in a bad position, and has been for the past ten years. Now if you excuse me I have to go confer with my agents and get an update, you can go scheme and connive somewhere that won't distract my people from doing their job." Hetty said and then walked out of Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

O.S.P. bull pen

"Was Granger seriously considering telling Kensi not to play ball?" Eric asked scanning through the files

"If he did it wouldn't surprise me." Sam said as he put a folder down a grabbed another one.

"Just forget about it. Hetty most likely put him in his place, so get back to the files. Sheesh, there sure are lot of murders here. Aramis wasn't joking when he said that he was a bad boy." Callen said. And the team continued to scan the files.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Bosnia: Admin Hall-

"Okay this is the brief: Echo squad you will be moving onto your next mission, which is in the dossiers in front of you. You know the drill: read it and memorize the details because you leave tonight. Agent Deeks you will be catching a ride back to Los Angeles when they leave." The commander said.

"Thanks." Deeks said. He looked at his watch and saw that it was two thirty in the afternoon, and got up and left the conference room for his bunk to shower and pack his gear. He still had another eight to ten hours before his flight back to Los Angeles was scheduled to depart. After Deeks had showered and change into something a little more comfortable, he headed for the mess.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

After Deeks got his food he made his way to a table, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard his name.

"Deeks."

Deeks turned and saw that it was the Echo squad, so he made his way over to them and sat down at the table.

"So where are you guys headed to next?" Deeks asked.

"Afghanistan." Echo leader said.

"Off to fight the Taliban?" Deeks asked.

"Yep, another hostage rescue mission." The scout said. After the scout mention the type of mission, Deeks stopped in his tracks for a split second. His mind wandered to when he was in Afghanistan; Deeks regained his composure before the marine's notice something was off.

"Wow; you guy always do rescue missions?" Deeks asked act normal.

"Not usually, but we have a high success rate; so they call us in when they need the job done." Said Echo three.

"So are you guys going to get your fifth man back?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, he's already making the trip to Afghanistan as we speak. He will have a few days to scout the area out and give us the details when we get there." Said the leader.

Next thing the marines and Deeks know is that they are being approach by a person from the admin hall.

"Gentlemen, the bird leaves in eight hours. So get you gear together and be ready to leave. Good luck and good hunting." The assistant said, and then left the table. After the assistant left the marines and Deeks finished eating, cleaning up the table, and headed back to their quarters to prepare to leave in eight hours. The marines were lost in thought about the next mission; whereas, Deeks was lost in his thoughts about his _own_ mission and his family back in Los Angeles.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

O.S.P. mission-

"Devereux is off the charts!" Sam said.

"Do I detect a little admiration for the guy?" Callen asked.

"NO! But I'm not going to deny that this is a piece of work. Check out these photos." Sam said as he spread out a random set. "I'm guessing when he chooses his couple he takes the photos of them. He even has a risqué picture to; I'm guessing it's for effect. Now I'm not sure if he sends them one at a time, or all at once but these photos are his calling card." Sam said.

"I love your enthusiasm Sam, but let's not make assumptions about what the photos are for. I know he uses them, but it could be for another purpose." Callen said.

"Eek!" Nell screeched. The team all stopped what they were doing and looked at Nell. They all got scared when they looked at her because she was as white as a ghost and looked like she was going to pass out.

"Nell what's wrong?!" Eric exclaimed. All Nell could do was point at the folder in front of her. The team walked over and looked at the folder.

"Blake Barton?" Kensi asked wondering why Nell would be freaking out over some random name.

"Hey! I remember that name!" Callen exclaimed.

"That was the name at the Jack Renn-"

Sam cut himself off when he realized why Nell freaked out! Callen caught on to why Nell is as white as a ghost. Sam rushed over to the folder and opened it. On the top page was a picture of an unconscious blond haired shaggy man tied to a chair with bruised covering his face, and a black eye. Sam looked up at Nell and understood her fear.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hetty asked as she stepped into the bull pen. The team looked her with fear in their eyes. Sam stepped out of the way so Hetty could see what was causing the commotion. When Hetty saw the picture she gasped in fear when saw the man in the photo.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty whispered. From the balcony Granger watched on in silence, and then left the mission.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Bosnia: eight hours later-

{I'm getting on the plane now. I should be back in L.A. by tomorrow.} Deeks wrote the email, and then sent it off. He shut his computer down, secured it in his bag, and then boarded the plane for his long trip back to the states. As he was getting situated on the plane two of the marines were goofing around and cracking jokes. Deeks smiled at the marines and decided to catch some shut eye; it was going to be a long flight to Afghanistan. It wasn't long before Deeks was asleep after he shut his eyes. It was then that the C130 started to taxi out on to the run way and the takeoff from the base in Bosnia. Next time Deeks opened his eyes the plane would have landed in Afghanistan.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

O.S.P. mission: two hours later-

The team was sent on a two hour break after Nell stumbled upon the old case file that Deeks was involved in. After the break Eric put the file on the plasma so the team could dissect it further. But while they setting up for that, Kensi decided to go through her messages and saw the one she missed from Deeks.

"Hey. Deeks is on his way home; should be here by tomorrow." Kensi said.

"Good the sooner he gets back, the sooner we can put this behind us. Now what does the file involve Eric?" Callen asked.

"Well the big kicker is that Deeks is still alive." Eric said.

"So; what's the problem?" Sam asked.

"Most of the people that Aramis usually kills are males; Deeks file reads that the woman was the intended target." Eric said. Eric tapped a few buttons on his tablet and brought the last four cases, and as Eric said the first three cases the males were killed; but the case with Deeks, the female was killed.

"What's the name of the woman in the file?" Kensi asked.

"A- oh my." Eric said flatly.

"What's wrong?" Nell asked.

"The woman that was involved wasn't killed. She was Deeks partner; a Hailey Jackson and she was injured in the line of duty. After she recovered she went into witness protection." Eric said.

"Not anymore she isn't." Kensi said.

"How do you know that?" Callen asked.

"Because the week before we went to New York for that op with Jon Doe, Deeks mention that her identity in witness protection had been leaked to Devereux." Kensi said.

"L.A.P.D. has a leak?! What are they doing about it?!" Sam asked.

"My guess: nothing." Kensi said.

"What makes you say that?" Nell asked.

"Because when Mr. Deeks comes back we will form joint task force with the L.A.P.D. and work together to take down Mr. Devereux." Hetty said entering the bull pen.

"That doesn't explain how L.A.P.D. is doing nothing to plug the leak." Eric said.

"Who do you think is going to be the liaison officer is going to be?" Hetty asked.

It was then the team understood the gravity of the situation they were in. As Deeks said this man's intellect was superior; so good that he paid off a member of the L.A.P.D. brass to give up a person in witness protection just so he could finish a job from ten years ago.

"Deeks wasn't lying about Hannibal Lector intelligence. That is pretty sadistic." Kensi said.

"Anybody know what Hailey Jackson' name in witsec." Callen asked.

"Selena Carter." Kensi said.

"And you know that how?" Sam asked.

"Compliments of Captain Spears of the L.A.P.D.; he was very irate about Deeks taking the evidence files last year." Kensi said.

"Probably a turf war." Eric said. Nell had a crazy idea enter her head, but she decide to keep it quiet until Deeks got back. The team continue to discuss the case file for another five hours. At six o'clock at night Hetty sent the team home for the night and left herself.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Afghanistan-

Deeks was starting to wake up when he felt a breeze blow across his body. As he woke up a pilot spoke to him.

"If you want to get off and stretch your legs and use the bathroom do it now. We leave in thirty." He said

Deeks stretched and walked out the back of the plan. He scanned the area and wonder if this was the same place he came to last year, but it wasn't. Deeks went to find a bathroom and then came back to the plane. As he was boarding he caught up to the pilot asked.

"How long until we reach Los Angeles?"

"Ten hours, give or take." She responded. To which Deeks nodded his thanks and then went back to his seat. Deeks closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. The long flight back to Los Angeles was uneventful.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: The next day-

Callen and Sam were already in the bull pen arguing over the Clippers game the night before waiting for Kensi to show up so they could continue the investigation. The wonder twins were come down the stairs to check in with Callen and Sam as Kensi was walking into the bull pen.

"So nice of you to finally join us Kens." Callen said.

"Shaggy's side kick decided to have a senior moment this morning." She said.

"You love that scruffy mutt." Sam said. Kensi just stared at Sam and then the team picked up where the left off from the day before, but it seems that somebody else had other plans.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna and Ms. Blye your presence is required at the boat shed." Hetty said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I just got off with and irate police captain. He thinks we should have contacted six months ago when we were working the Jack Renner case the first time. So he wants to work out the details about the joint task force." Hetty said.

"Why? Deeks isn't even back yet. Is this Spears that we are going to talk to?" Callen asked.

"Yes." Hetty said. Next thing the team heard was a phone beep that it received a message. The team turned and looked at the person whose phone was ringing, and it turned out to be Kensi.

"Deeks just landed at Pendleton." Kensi said and without hesitation busied herself with her phone and then grabbed her keys.

"Ms. Blye, you are to go to the boat shed with Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen." Hetty said.

"What about Deeks?" Kensi said.

"I will pick him up." Hetty said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

After everybody left the bull pen, the agents for the boat shed Hetty to pick Deeks up from Camp Pendleton, Eric went back up to Ops to work on the investigation a little more; Nell was still in the bull pen. She was lost in her thought.

{How did Spears know that Deeks had landed at Camp Pendleton before Kensi did? Then she thought back to what Deeks said; that Devereux had a cop on his "payroll". Was that cop Captain Spears?} Nell thought as she got up to go join Eric up in Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

In a hotel room on the far side of the city of Los Angeles a cell phone was beeping that it had received a message. The owner walked out of the bathroom and checked his phone. It was a text message.

[Deeks has landed at Camp Pendleton- K.B.]

"Very good Ms. Blye. You kept up your end of the bargain, and so shall I." Aramis said. He hit speed dial and called a preset number. He heard one ring and then the person on the other end answered. But there was no answer; just silence.

"The target has landed back state side. Regroup at the designate location and then wait for further instructions." Devereux said and then hung up. He continued to get dressed as he walked over to his laptop. On the screen was a life feed of Deeks at Camp Pendleton exiting a hanger and walking up to an approaching a vehicle.

"All we is Hailey and then this little dinner party can commence." Armais said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks approached the suv that pulled beside him, and saw that Hetty was in the driver seat; she rolled the window passenger window as she came to a stop.

"How many vehicles do you have Hetty?" Deeks said scoping out the vehicle.

"As many as necessary, Mr. Deeks. Now get in, the team is boat shed talking to Captain Spears." Hetty said.

As soon as Hetty mention the Captain's name Deeks couldn't move fast enough. Deeks threw his bags in the back and jumped in the passenger seat.

"I'll take you bags back to O.S.P. after I drop you off at the boat shed." She said. Deeks nodded his understanding. The drive to the boat shed was made in silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The agents had been trying to have a civilized conversation for three hours with Captain Spears, but he was irate the entire time.

"How many times do I have to say it: I want to talk to your boss?" Spears asked with a demanding tone.

"And as many times you have asked we have told you she isn't available. You want to discuss the joint task? You can do so with me I'm the agent in charge." Callen said.

"I'll wait." Spears said.

"Okay, but I have a question for you." Sam said.

"What?" Spears asked.

"We just recently learned that you has a leak in L.A.P.D. systems." Sam asked.

"And your point?" Spears asked.

"His point Captain Spears is that your systems are hemorrhaging information about classified intelligence, and you don't seem too worried about it." Kensi said.

"Out tech experts are working that." Spears smiled at Kensi.

"And on top of that you are sending in a person, who was witsec for her own protection, to work with us. And you are risking her life for what exactly?" Callen asked with his own demanding tone of voice.

"Our liaison officer has the most experience with the target, so it makes sense to send her in." Spears said. The three agents look at Spears like he was an idiot and then just sat there in silence. The silence last for another minute before Spears opened his mouth again.

"How long before-"

"Spears if you asked about Hetty one more time I will find some legal excuse to cut you out of the investigation!" Sam exclaimed.

"You wouldn't dare?" Spears challenged. As Spears finished speaking the door opened and then slam shut.

"Why wouldn't he? Sam Hanna is a federal agent after all, so he probably could figure something out." Said an unknown voice, but everybody knew that voice. They all turned in the direction of the voice. The three agents and the police captain saw come walking in from the side hallway Special Agent Martin Deeks.

**T.B.C.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

They all stared at each other for a few minutes. It was Kensi to react first. She jumped up out of her chair and ran to Deeks to embrace him for the first time in two months. Deeks hugged her back; all the while nodding at Sam and Callen. After Kensi pulled away she whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Deeks whispered back; the couple approached the table and took a seat.

"Deeks." Both Callen and Sam said in unison.

"Gentlemen." Deeks said back to Callen and Sam. Then he looked at Captain Spears and smirked at him, and Spears just glared back at him.

"How long have the four of you been arguing?" Deeks asked.

"About three hours." Sam said with exasperation in his voice.

"Really?! Why do you have to be like that? Are you trying to channel your inner Britney Spears?" Deeks asked. The three agents looked at Deeks and then turned and stared, slacked and bugged eyed, at Captain Spears.

"Someone is in rare form today." Callen mutter; and Kensi punched Deeks in his arm.

"Do tell." Sam said.

"This guy was an undercover whiz!" Deeks said.

"Yeah so are you." Callen said.

"Except the brass never made me go in drag." Deeks said nonchalantly with a cheeky smile that reached his eyes.

"Drag?" Kensi said. Callen and Sam stared at her and then turned and gawked at Spears; which just pissed him off even more. Then Kensi put two and two together and then she punched Deeks again.

"Hit Me Baby One More Time." Deeks said; to which Callen busted out laughing and then Kensi hit Deeks again.

"Oops...I Did It Again." Deeks said; and then Sam starting laughing, which was followed up by another punch from Kensi.

"And for the record It's Captain Brock Spears." He had said

"I don't know, after the last three hours I think I'm agreeing with Deeks on this one." Sam said

"On top of that Brock translates into badger." Deeks said. Kensi punched Deeks again while Sam and Callen bust out laughing again. Deeks finally got the hint quit making the slams against Spears; Deeks started to rub his arm after the assault he just received from Kensi.

"Okay, on with the show: I still want to talk to whoever is in charge." Spears started to demand again.

"Go ahead; talk." Deeks said.

"You're not in charge." Spears said.

"We are talking about The Hermit Crab case right?" Deeks asked. The three agents turned and looked at Deeks with a concerned looks in their eyes.

"Later." Was all Deeks said, and the three of them concede to his point.

"Yes we are." Spears said.

"You said it yourself last year that the person of interest would be a federal agent did you not?" Deeks asked.

"Yes." Spears said.

"I'm a federal agent that has the most experience with the target of the investigation. So if you still want this to be a joint task force between the L.A.P.D. and N.C.I.S. then you will be talking to me, or at least your liaison will be talking to me." Deeks said.

Spears glared at Deeks like he wanted to shoot him for running rough shod over him, but he conceded to Deeks point.

"First order of business: this will be the command post for the task force." Deeks said.

"Absolutely not." Spears said.

"Its neutral ground and we will have access to both L.A.P.D. and N.C.I.S. databases. Take it or leave it." Deeks said. Spears huffed out a breath of air, but nodded his agreement.

"Tell your liaison officer to meet us here tomorrow at nine in the morning." Deeks said.

"Why?" Spears asked.

"I've been on assignment for the past two months; I literally just land stateside an hour ago. I need to get a shower, a clean set of clothes, brought up to speed on what has happened will I was gone, and I would like to sleep in a comfortable bed." Deeks said

"Fine; nine in the morning it is." Spears said, and then he got up and stormed his way of out the boat shed slamming the door behind him.

"See you later, Britney!" Deeks shout at the close door; to which Kensi punched him in his arm again, and Callen and Sam both started laughing again.

"Would you please stop punching me?!" Deeks said

"I will when you stop antagonizing the poor man." Kensi said.

"Thank you Deeks, I thought I was going to hospitalize the man if you hadn't shown." Sam said.

"Take my advice: Stay away from him. Spears isn't worth it, trust me." Deeks said

Everybody stood up and made their way to the door. When they were out in the parking lot Kensi stopped the group.

"So Special Agents Deeks, how does it feel?" Kensi asked.

"How does what feel?" Deeks asked.

"To finally join the big leagues." Sam said

"Feels great, though next time warn me about volunteering for filing in for somebody." Deeks said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Callen asked.

"Mental note: never volunteer for anything, again!" Deeks said,

"On a side note: congratulations." Sam said as he shook Deeks hand.

"Thanks." Deeks said.

"Congrats." Callen said.

"Thanks." Deeks said.

Deeks wave his head at Kensi to lead the way and she would have, but Callen stopped them.

"What, no congrats Kensi?" Callen asked.

"She will. In her own s_pecial_ way." Deeks said; which earned another punch in the arm.

"Ow!" Deeks said.

"Mental images are not necessary." Kensi with a sly grin on her face. Deeks cocked his head at Kensi with a cocky expression that was shouted_ Really_, and then turned and walked away; but she shot a seductive smile back at Deeks.

"The things I'm going to do for my country." Deeks said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Callen teased.

"Get a room you two!" Sam shouted as Kensi threw the keys to Deeks so he could drive back to O.S.P. and be brief by the rest of the team.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was staring at Deeks, discreetly; although it would be consider more like undressing him with her eyes. Though she thought she was being discreet about it, Deeks enjoy the little perv session that Kensi was having.

"If you can hold on another six to twelve hours you won't have to strain your eyes trying to seeing my toned and muscular body through these clothes." Deeks said still looking out the window. Kensi turned beet red with embarrassment, and felt her cheeks become flush. Deeks reached over grabbing one of her hands and then kissed it. Kensi felt her cheeks burn from the blood pooling there.

{How I have missed my boyfriend. He knows how to be a jerk and a gentleman at the same time.} Kensi thought.

And the rest of the trip back to the mission was made in comfortable silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The door to ops was opening as the four agents made their way in. Nell walked over and gave Deeks a hug; whereas, Eric and Deeks shook hands. The agents took their usual place around the center console in ops next to their partners. Kensi and Deeks standing next to each other, with their arms gently resting against each other.

"Eric what do we have?" Sam asked. Eric brought a personnel file entitled Hailey Jackson.

"Just a heads up, unless you hacked the witsec database that file is five years old." Deeks said.

"And you know this how?" Callen asked.

"She was my partner." Deeks said. "After she was injured in the line of duty after our last run in with Aramis Devereux, she was given a new name and Hailey Jackson died back then."

"We could use this file to build a case." Nell said. Deeks was uncomfortable with the team digging into Hailey thinking that she could be connected to this, but he elected to keep his mouth shut.

"You disapprove Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"Check if you want too, but I work beside her for five years. Hailey is clean." Deeks said.

"You said it yourself, there's a dirty cop at the L.A.P.D., and she was gone for what- five years. Don't tell me that isn't the least bit suspicious." Callen said.

"Both Hailey and I were ousted on the last op against Devereux, and then she gets her witsec name ousted." Deeks said. "What kind of fool would willingly give their new name up, to a sociopath of all people?"

"Question." Nell said.

"Yeah." Deeks said.

"Two questions actually: question number one: what's the point of the pictures?" Nell said as she brought the photos. The photos were of Deeks and some random blonde woman. Deeks resigned himself to his fate of explaining the meaning behind the photos and the second question.

"The photos are Devereux's calling card. He scours a city looking for the perfect couple. Normally selects a couple in the thirties. He takes six pictures and then he taunts the couple, but the pictures are the tip of the iceberg." Deeks said.

"Tip?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, the photos are what start the whole game. The game varies from couple to couple, and how Devereux feels at the time." Deeks says.

"Question number two: Who is this is woman." Eric asked. Next picture was of Deeks in bed with the blonde woman from the picture, which preceded this one, making love to her. Everybody's eyes widen in surprise and then turned to look at Kensi and Deeks. Kensi was very silent, fuming nonetheless, and Deeks was standing there with his face in his hand; completely embarrassed.

"That is Hailey Jackson, and can I bring to everybody's attention these pictures are before I started at N.C.I.S., so stop staring at me like that. I wasn't even the target Hailey was." Deeks said. Deeks could feel Kensi eyes on him, and he knew there was going to be some explaining to do; let alone the fact that he has hid the pictures of them that Devereux had taken last year.

"These pictures were taken five years ago, people relax." Deeks said.

"Anything else we can benefit from?" Sam asked.

"I don't think you guys are going to benefit from it, and if anything you're going want to beat me senseless." Deeks said.

"Yeah why is that?" Callen asked.

"This case is going against everything you guys have ever learned, but if the four of you are going to come out of this alive you have to do as I say." Deeks said.

"Four?" Eric asked.

"Nell will be getting more field experience this go round." Deeks said.

"Why?" Nell asked.

"For the beginning of the case I will, and until she gets murdered, be working opposite Hailey Jackson." Deeks said look at the picture of Hailey and him making love. Everybody stared at Deeks waiting for a response, and they were all concerned. Deeks body language and posture were okay, but his eyes were lifeless and empty. Kensi put on hand on Deeks' back to comfort him. It didn't, but he nodded his thanks to her. Deeks was on the verge of blowing a fuse, knowing that a good friend was marching to her death, that he excused himself, and went to the armory. Everybody stood there in silence for a time, until a gruff voice broke the silence.

"Is he capable of keeping his head together to see the case through to its completion?"

Everybody turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Granger. Kensi looked at Granger and then walked out to find Deeks.

"Do you think you could complete the mission knowing an old coworker is marching to her death? Let alone everybody in this room will be dead if they try to work it without Deeks, so what do you think?" Hetty asked.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was entering the armory and saw Deeks cleaning his gun. Kensi approached Deeks and wanted to talk to him about this case.

"What do you want Kensi?" Deeks asked without looking up from cleaning his gun.

"Is there going to be a problem?" Kensi asked.

"Really?!" Deeks asked looking up at her and putting the gun down. "I have a sociopath hunting me, I'm going to be watching a good friend die, and I got people looking at me wondering if I can handle this case. So you are going to have to be more specific about the "problem" you're talking about." He said.

"Hailey Jackson. Will she be a problem?" She asked.

"There might be some sparks, but she never tried to contact me after she went into witsec. So relax when we are around Hailey; and I'm telling you now to leave the claws retracted. I don't want to explain to L.A.P.D. why their liaison officer got the crap kicked out of her because she was fraternizing with another woman's boyfriend. Not only that I told you last year none of the women I have been with prior to meeting you have made me feel whole." He said. Kensi smiled when Deeks referred to himself as her boyfriend.

Deeks went back to cleaning his gun and Kensi watched on in silence. Then she remembered something Deeks said.

"I thought you said that we are the targets of this case." Kensi said. Deeks put his gun back on the table and thought hard about what he was going to say.

"Do you trust me?" Deeks asked.

"Yes! I trust you with my life; why would you ask a question like that?" She asked.

"Because you're going to do something that goes against your training." Deeks said.

"Which is?" Kensi asked.

"Let Hailey and Nell be my partner." Deeks said.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing?!" She exclaimed with exasperation dripping from her voice.

"I have evidence that about the case that involves both of us, but I left it at my house." He said.

"Why didn't you have me pick it up a few days ago?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to explain it in person what this case was going to do to the team." He said

Just then Kensi phone beeped. She checked her message and then said.

"We're needed up in ops."

Deeks put his gun back together, and then the couple headed back to ops. Though Kensi was worried about this evidence that Deeks was talking about, she didn't push.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi and Deeks walked into Ops and wondered what was going on.

"Agent Blye, Agent Deeks." Came a voice. Deeks and Kensi looked at the big screen and saw Director Vance. Deeks looked at Granger like he was an idiot, shaking his head.

"What?" Granger asked.

"I would like to say congratulation on becoming and agent Mr. Deeks." Vance said.

"Thank you, sir." Deeks said.

"And I want to make sure you are of sound mind for this case, before I clear you to work it." Vance said.

"Granger." Deeks said. The Assistant Director glared at Deeks. "You are and idiot!"

Everybody stared at Deeks in complete and total shock at his outburst, then the shock wore off and then anticipation started to build wondering what was going to happen.

"You're walking on thin ice Agent Deeks." Vance warned.

"I'm on thin ice!? You're the one with the hammer and chisel about to break the whole darn lake!" Deeks exclaimed. "And it will be on yours and Assistant Director Granger's head!"

"How do you figure?" Vance asked.

"It will be you explaining to SecNav why the four agents in the Office of Special Project were killed in the line of duty and why it's shut down until the agents could be replaced." Deeks said.

"How will it be our fault?" Vance asked speaking for Granger also.

"Granger thinks I'm in too deep." Deeks said.

"You are." Granger said.

"The killer that we are chasing killed Petty Officer Jack Renner because of a connection at my old prescient." Deeks said

"And that means what?" Granger asked.

"The person leaked information that I was currently employed with N.C.I.S. and what better way to lure me out than by killing military personnel?" Deeks asked. "I've been chasing this guy for ten years; he has been chasing me for the last five. No one currently present in the room, with the exception of me, knows what this man will do, or his habits."

"Why can't I put Agent Callen in charge and you advise him?" Vance asked

"Callen." Deeks said without looking at him.

"Yeah." Callen answered with a surprised look on his face.

"What did Devereux tell you and Sam will I was out of the country?" Deeks asked.

"That if anybody except for you were to work the case they would be killed." Callen said

"Devereux is a creature of habit when it comes to choosing his targets." Deeks said. "He takes six photos of the target and his; usually it's a male target, lover."

Deeks grabbed a folder and showed Director Vance the photos of when Hailey Jackson and he were chasing Aramis Devereux. Vance's eyes widened when he saw the last picture when he was in bed with her.

"Are there a new set of pictures?" Vance asked.

"Yes." Deeks answered.

"Why hasn't anybody see them, or said anything." Vance asked. Deeks looked at the director and tilted his to the side and raised both of his eyebrows.

"Where are they Agent Deeks?" Granger asked.

"My apartment." Deeks said

"How long have they been there?" Vance asked.

"Before I went to Camp Pendleton." Deeks said nonchalantly.

"You are withholding evidence, and can be charged with obstruction!" Granger barked.

"No you can't Assistant Director." Deeks said sharply as he turned to look at him.

"How do you figure?" Vance asked.

"Aramis wants me dead. The pictures are his way of saying I'm next; the murder of P.O. Renner is to make sure I would be within reach at all times." Deeks said.

"That's pretty clever." Sam said. Deeks turned and glared at him. "Sorry."

"So what's the plan?" Hetty asked.

"Well the first order of business for Devereux will be for him to finish the job the last time we meet." Deeks said

"Which is?" Vance asked.

"Killing Hailey Jackson." Deeks said.

"And you're going to allow that?" Vance asked.

"I can't stop it." Deeks said.

"Why not?" Vance asked.

"The N.C.I.S. and L.A.P.D. are forming a joint task force to finish the Jack Renner case." Deeks said.

"So what's the problem?" Granger asked.

"Who do you think the liaison officer is going to be?" Kensi asked.

"They are willing throw Hailey Jackson to the wolves?" Granger asked.

"Throw her?! Her name in witsec was leaked to Aramis!" Deeks exclaimed. This got a shocked look out of everybody who hasn't heard that bit of information, even Granger was taken back.

"Okay; you made your point. You have lead on this case, but you better have back up nearby." Vance said.

"Define nearby?" Deeks asked.

"On site whenever you guy to deal with this guy." Granger said.

"Not happening; at best they will be in the parking lot, but they will not be within twenty feet of me when I meet with that psycho." Deeks said

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kensi asked.

"Aramis has been known to work with a partner. So if anybody comes within a certain radius they will die." Deeks said without looking at Kensi.

There was a moment of silence before Deeks spoke again.

"Anything else?"

"No that is it for now." Vance said. Then he turned to somebody off camera and signaled them to cut the feed. And then the screen went black.

Everybody stood there in silence. Deeks could fell all of the eyes in the room were on him; not he wasn't used to a mess load of eyes on him, but it was kind of unnerving that his families lives were in the balance. The next thing that happened was that Granger walked by him and stopped in front of him. Deeks stared at Granger for a bit and then he tilted his head forward and narrowed his eyes back at Granger. Granger held eye contact with Deeks a bit more and then walked out of the room. There was cheering and whistling after the door to Ops shut behind Granger.

"Hetty." Deeks said without turning around.

"Yes Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"Could you follow me please? We need to have a word in private." Deeks said. Then he turned to Kensi. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." Kensi said.

Then Hetty and Deeks left Ops.

"Wow Shaggy grew a pair if he's talking like that to both Assistant Director Granger and Director Vance." Eric said.

"As Deeks said; if anybody but him works the case they will be dead." Callen said. "I wonder what they are talking about."

"What Deeks and Hetty are talking about?" Sam asked, to which Callen nodded.

"Probably the photos that he has been hiding since he went to Camp Pendleton." Nell said.

"That's right. If we follow the pattern it will have six pictures with him and a woman. So who's the woman?" Callen asked. And it took him and Sam all of two seconds to figure out who the woman was. Then the two men turned and stared at Kensi.

"What?!" She asked, and then it dawned on her why they were staring at her.

"Deeks said it himself: Devereux goes after lovers. I'm guessing that while you and Deeks were on _assignment_ last year you two kiss and made up over the fallout of the Afghanistan mission?" Callen asked.

Kensi didn't even answer Callen. She tore out of Ops with tears streaming down her face. Nell followed after Kensi hot on her heels. There was a moment of silence before Sam spoke.

"Kensi is the bait, and Deeks is the target. Deeks wasn't lying about this man."

"Lying, how?" Eric asked.

"Hannibal Lector intelligence, minus the cannibalism." Callen said.

The room fell into silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell found Kensi in the armory crying her eyes out. Nell slowly approached Kensi, and then put a gentle hand on her friends shoulder. Kensi look up at Nell and then continued to cry for a time.

"I'm sorry." Nell said.

"You know what he told me before the meeting with Director Vance?" Kensi asked as she started to calm down.

"What?" Nell asked.

"That you were going to have to be his partner for this case." Kensi said.

"Why?" Nell asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm the bait, and he's the target." Kensi said.

"I'm sure Deeks will think of something." Nell said.

"Now I understand why Deeks was fighting to keep this from spilling over and involving the whole team." Kensi said, and then started to cry again.

Nell hugged her best friend to help comfort her. Kensi hugged her back. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the two women crying. Kensi because her boyfriend might die, and Nell because she might lose a good friend who is practically like a brother to her.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"You want something to drink: water, milk?" Deeks asked.

"No I will pass. What was so important that we can to your apartment, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

Deeks walked away towards his bedroom. He was in there for two minutes before he came back out holding a manila envelope. Hetty look at the object, and then her eyes got wide with understanding. Hetty took the envelope and walked over to his table and opened it, dumping the contents out onto the table. Hetty scanned the pictures and stopped on the picture of her to agents in bed making love. She looked at Deeks for a moment before she found her voice.

"What do we do?" Hetty asked.

"No matter what happens, Kensi will get kidnapped and roughed up." Deeks said.

"Just like you did when you were taken hostage?" Hetty asked. Deeks nodded his head.

"The only thing we can do is keep Kensi out of the field for as long as possible until we are out of options." Deeks said.

"What about you, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"I'm working on that." Deeks said. "Do we still have Overwatch?"

"Overwatch?" Hetty asked.

"That government project that produced tracking spray." Deeks asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hetty asked. All Deeks did was waggle his eyebrows and then Hetty realized where Deeks was going with this.

**T.B.C.**


	4. Skeleton in the Closet Part I

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: Chapter is rated M for a scene of nudity.

"So when it comes time to take down Devereux, you want us to spray you with Overwatch and then track you from there?" Hetty asked, and Deeks nodded his agreement.

"You know what they say about being the bait?" Hetty asked.

"That it doesn't usually end well for them, but do we have a choice?" Deeks asked.

"No." Hetty said. "Good night Mr. Deeks. I will see you in the morning."

Hetty said her good byes, and then left. Deeks looked at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock. He picked up his phone to call his girlfriend.

"Hey, babe." Kensi said as she answered the phone.

"You busy?" Deeks asked.

"Actually I was just leaving work. Do you want me to come by?" She asked.

"The question is: do you want to come by?" He asked.

"Don't have to ask me twice. I'll drop by after I grab a fresh pair of clothes." Kensi said.

"See you soon, Fern." He said, and then hung up the phone.

Deeks was about to take a shower, but was distracted. He heard some music playing. It had a hard rock beat to it. He followed the music it to his bathroom, or what was thought to be coming from his bathroom. When he got there it was silent, but it was getting louder. He checked the closet, but didn't find the source of the music. So he checked his bedroom and found that it was really loud, but muffled. He walked over to the bed and check under it. Deeks saw an envelope under his bed, but still hasn't found the source of the music, but he felt the air change. Not so much the air, but the atmosphere.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up." Deeks said.

"I'm honored that you were expecting me Agent Deeks." Said a familiar voice.

"Really how stupid are you? You're going to be dropping in and out of my life as you please until this case is over." Deeks said. He stood up and turned towards his door. His uninvited guest was none other than Aramis Devereux.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was late getting to Deeks because she decided to pick up Yummy, Yummy, Heart Attack, and another pint of Rocky Road ice cream. By the time she made it home it was nine forty-five. She grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, some toiletries to leave at Deeks' place. She also rounded up Monty and his things to take back to Deeks, and then made her way out to her suv. As she was making her way over to Deeks' apartment, Kensi called Nell.

"What's up, Kens?" Nell asked.

"I'm going to be honest with Deeks." Kensi said.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon for that?" Nell asked.

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't broach the subject as least." Kensi said.

"I wish you the best." Nell said.

"And the same to you, too." Kensi said as she hung up the phone.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The two men stood in silence staring at each other. Daring each other with their eyes to make the first move, but all the while Deeks was absorbing the song and listening to the lyrics. The words were very thought provoking given the situation Deeks found himself in.

_I'm not your sacrifice_

_I'm not your shelter in the storm_

_I am determinately man_

_Just who do you think I am?_

_I'm not your child_

_I'm not your paragon of just_

_I am by other means damned_

_Just who do you think I am?_

_I am Death_

_I am Death_

_I am Death_

_I am Death_

"Seriously; you have a theme song now?!" Deeks asked sarcastically.

"Maybe, maybe not; but with the game we are playing now you will never know." Devereux said.

"You want tell me what's going are, or are you going to continue staring at me like I'm a piece of meat?" Deeks asked.

"You're precious partner will not be the first to die." Devereux said.

"Um; my partner won't be dying. My partner is on the over here right now." Deeks said.

"She's not your partner. When this is all said and done Kensi Blye will become your wife; that's if you can take me down." Devereux said with a devious smile on his face.

"Hailey Jackson won't be the first to die. That's nice to know; so how many people will be killed before this is charade is finished?" Deeks asked.

"Seventeen people, and if you really good you will arrest the dirty cop too." Devereux said.

Deeks and Devereux had another standoff that stretched on for some time. The men were like statues, but then Deeks phone rang, and he broke eye contact. Had it been any other situation Deeks wouldn't have broken contact, but as strange as it would seem Deeks and Devereux had a gentlemen's deal together. So when Deeks' looked back up before he was answered his phone, Devereux had left the apartment. Deeks looked back at his phone and saw that it was Kensi.

"What can I do for you Light of my Life?" Deeks asked.

"I made a run for dinner, and picked up a pint of Rocky Road." She said.

"Let me guess: Yummy, Yummy, Heat Attack." He asked.

"Yep. I should be arriving soon." She said.

"Alright see you then." He said.

"See you then." She said and then hung up. Deeks walked out to the living room and put the envelope on the counter next to his gear and put his phone on top of it. Kensi would be arriving in the next ten minutes.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

When Deeks opened the door, he was attacked by his faithful, furry friend. Deeks stepped out of the way so Kensi could put some of her thing down in his apartment, and head back to her vehicle for another load. Deeks followed after her, with Monty hot on his heels, to help finish unloading her gear, Monty's things, and dinner plus a snack. After everything was settled and put away the couple pulled their dinner out and found their way over to his couch. Half way through dinner Deeks notice that Kensi was quieter than usual.

"Penny for your thoughts babe?" Deeks asked.

"This may be ahead of the game, but what about after this case has been close we consider more than what we have." Kensi said.

"When this case is closed, and the dirty cop has been arrested then we can consider marriage." Deeks said.

Deeks was a little taken back by the thought that he just had a conversation pertaining to marriage with Devereux, but given the circumstances of the past year and a half he's more than comfortable with having the conversation. Deeks notice that Kensi was extremely quiet and really nervous.

"Sugar bear, what's wrong?! Deeks asked with fear in his voice.

"It's nothing, really." She said.

"Nothing; I'm not buying it. What's wrong sweetie?" Deeks asked putting his food on the coffee table giving Kensi his full attention. "You have my attention."

"I was afraid that you would shy away from the idea of marriage, or any facsimile there." Kensi said putting her dinner on coffee table next to Deeks'.

"Look marriage is a big step, requires a lot faith from both parties, but given the circumstances of the past eighteen months I'm ready to consider anything with you." Deeks said and then leaned in and placed a kiss Kensi full on the lips. It was a sweet and tender kiss. Both of them could feel their lips becoming soft to the touch.

"Sorry to be a jerk, but I want to finish my dinner. I'm haven't eaten in over twenty hours. So let's finish up, and then maybe I could be… your _dessert_." Deeks said. To which Kensi smiled brightly and the couple picked up their dinner and continued eating. After the finished eating the cracked open the pint of ice cream and ate a few spoonfuls each. After the ice cream was put back into the freezer, the started to make out on the way to his bedroom; Deeks broke the session long enough to shout.

"Monty out!"

Next thing the couple sees is the family pet walk out and take his usual place in his bed by the couch. As they resumed their make out session, Kensi leaped up into Deeks arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Deeks steadied himself to accommodate the added weight, but was moving along like it was nothing. Probably those six months he spent with the gear was assisting. Deeks shut the door with his foot and made his way over to the bed. Deeks set Kensi down, and then the couple proceeds to undress each other. Deeks had broken the kiss to make a move, but Kensi grabbed Deeks arm and spun him around switching positions with him. Then she pushed him backwards onto the bed. Kensi reached into Deeks beside dresser and pulled out a condom. She applied it and then mounted Deeks, but before the couple started Kensi leaned down and whispered.

"Are we in agreement that after Devereux is killed and the cop has been arrested that we can stop using protection?" Kensi asked.

"Agreed; I accept the fact that at that point Devereux won't be able to hurt us, so we can bring a child in without hesitation." Deeks said.

Kensi smiled and then kissed Deeks. The couple made love until the earlier hours of the morning.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

At six in the morning a phone started to ring; Deeks was extremely unhappy about it. As he was getting up to get dressed he heard.

"Clothes are optional." Said a sleepy Kensi. Deeks shot her a smile over his shoulder and then proceeded to go answer his phone.

"Still enjoying yourself?" Deeks asked. Kensi laughed as she watched Deeks leave, his butt cheeks bouncing as he walked out. Kensi laughed at the question, remembering Deeks asking that same question their first morning together in the cover house last year, she laughed while trying to hide the blush on her face. Kensi waited for Deeks to come back so they could cuddle.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks walked into the kitchen to see who was calling at the inhumane hour. As he picked up his phone he saw the caller id.

{Nell.} Deeks thought.

"What do you have Nell?" Deeks asked.

"Am I interrupting?" Nell asked.

"IF you are, you will be making it up to Kensi." Deeks threatened.

"Could you meet me at the boat shed at eight o'clock? I have an interesting theory I want to discuss with you." Nell said.

"Okay, but we better keep it short because the L.A.P.D. goons are coming over at nine to set up a command post." Deeks said.

"I'll see you at eight." Nell said.

"See you then." Deeks said, and then hung the phone. Deeks head back into the bedroom and got back in bed with Kensi, spooning with her.

"What was so important that she had to call at this time of day?" Kensi asked.

"Not sure. Nell said that she had an interesting theory she wanted to discuss with me. I have to meet her at the boat shed in." Deeks said, then turned and look at the clock. It read six fifteen. "An hour and forty-five minutes."

"Knowing our sessions we better just cuddle for a bit." Kensi said.

"As I said: Any time with you is time well spent: cuddling, or otherwise." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What do you have Nell?" Deeks asked as he entered the main room of the boat shed.

"Company." Nell almost squeaked.

"What no theme song?" Deeks asked before he saw him.

"What theme song?" Asked a voice.

"Oh it's you." Deeks said as he realized that the company was Granger. "What do you want, sir?"

"I've been called back to Washington to oversee a few upcoming operations." Granger said

"And you're telling me this, why?" Deeks asked with the confusion on his face.

"It seems that you convinced the Director with that tirade in ops yesterday to let you run the show." Granger said.

"When you see the director tell him I'm taking the lead on the investigation front, Hetty is still in control of the house." Deeks said still confused. Granger looked at the agent and the tech analyst, and then exited the boat shed.

"I wish Director Vance would just transfer him to another department." Deeks said.

"That would be too easy." Nell said. Deeks look at his watch and saw that they wasted twenty minutes talking to that man.

"Let's make it fast; the L.A.P.D liaison officer, and her people, should be here at nine." Deeks said. 

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As it was hitting the nine o'clock hour, Deeks and Nell finished up their meeting. Nell was heading back to O.S.P. when she heard.

"Not a word to anybody except me. Hetty will know soon enough, being that she knows everything, Eric can help, but the fewer people that know the better our chances of our search being found." Deeks said.

Nell nodded her head and walked out the back door, as the side door was opening. Deeks turned to look in the direction of the door. Deeks heard soft footsteps, and thought Kensi might have showed; but he was wrong. First he saw Hetty, which didn't surprise him seeing as how that ninja never wears shoes that would give her away, and then he saw his partner. His partner when he was still working out of the precinct. Tall, shoulder length blonde hair, white female wearing blue jeans, a graphic band tee, and a pair of tennis shoes. They stared at each other for a time, but in Deeks chest he didn't feel anything for the woman; whether it's because of his relationship with Kensi, which it the main reason, or because of the five year disappearance without contact; whatever the reason, Deeks feels nothing in his chest for Hailey Jackson.

{Kensi will be happy to know that I am all hers.} Deeks thought.

Next thing Deeks realized was that more people from L.A.P.D. and their techs walked in to set up gear, and then some N.C.I.S. techs came in to set up with them. Then he heard Hetty speak to him.

"Agent Deeks these people will get started, but I think they need a briefing on the subject at hand." Hetty said. Deeks nodded and approached the plasma as people from both departments approached the table.

"I'll keep it short." Deeks said, and then brought a picture of the target. Everybody took in the picture: some reacted to it, others just stared at it.

"The target's name is Aramis Devereux; French national with military training. He also has Special Forces training, so if you can tell the troops to get away do so. We don't need any hero; Devereux is coming for me. So if they encounter him, tell them not to engage if at all possible." Deeks said.

"Then what should say if they encounter him?" Asked an L.A.P.D tech.

"Contact either myself, I'm Special Agent Deeks, or Detective Jackson; and we take it from there." Deeks said.

"Do we have any idea what he plans to do?" Asked Nell as she entered the room, Deeks nodded at her.

"Last time I had contact he said that he was going to murder seventeen people." Deeks said.

"When was the last time you had contact with Devereux?" Hailey asked.

"About nine twenty last night." Deeks said.

"That's really specific." Hetty said.

"Well when you're dealing with that man, you get specific." Deeks said.

"And more importantly if they see Devereux before he sees them tell not to pursue, or anything like that. Devereux has already made numerous death threats to my team at O.S.P. for investigation without my presence, he want hesitate to make the same to L.A.P.D; any questions?" Deeks asked. It was quiet, a few of the techs returned to setting up the computers and finish setting up the outpost in the boat shed.

"Then get too it. I want this man found before sunset." Said a voice from the back of the group; Deeks and Hailey turn to see who it was. Brock Spears decided to join the party, to which both Deeks and Hailey both shook their heads in disgust.

{If he's here he might try to report back to Devereux.} Deeks thought.

"What do you need Capt.?" Hailey asked.

"Just coming to see how things are coming along here?" Captain Spears asked.

"They just got set up and started to compile data to start tracking the target." Deeks said.

"Okay, I'll return after you two start hunting the Devereux." Spears said.

Deeks look at him questioningly, and in his peripheral vision he saw Nell looked at him. After Spears left Nell approached Deeks and asked.

"What do we do about him?"

"Make sure ops stay disconnected." Deeks said.

"What?" Nell asked.

"Make sure the command center does not hook into ops at all. This outpost will be fully autonomous, do you get me?" Deeks asked. Nell nodded her head and then went to going about the disconnect procedure. Hailey stood ten feet away and question Deeks decision, but decided to ask him about it later.

"Deeks, if you and Hailey are going into the field I want the two of you wired." Hetty said, handing an earwig to Deeks and Hailey.

"You better not lose that, or I will charge you for it." Deeks said to Hailey, to which she just stared at Deeks. They tested the equipment and the left. They took Deeks suv, and the headed for a quick bite to eat.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

On the way to grab some food Deeks signal to Hailey to turn off her ear piece; both of them turned off the wire.

"We are going to be on speaker all day so if we have speak privately, just signal like I just did." Deeks said.

"Why is ops not bring hooked into that command post in the boat shed?" Hailey asked.

"Captain Spears has been acting suspicious for a while now, and I don't want him having access to the whole set up." Deeks said.

"Prove it." Hailey said.

"How else do you explain Devereux getting access to the alias Selena Carter?" Deeks asked.

"I'll get back to you on that." Hailey said, and then activated her earwig. Deeks follow suit and activated his. Hailey Kept quiet for a time, until Deeks asked what lunch should be.

"Why not the usual?" Hailey asked.

"Like that food truck right there?" Deeks asked.

Hailey looked up and saw the food truck that she and Deeks went to a lot when they were partners. As they were getting out to go get food Deeks got a call on his phone. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was coming from ops. Deeks signaled to cut the wire and then put in on speaker.

"What do you have Eric?" Deeks asked.

"That picture you gave me isn't a code of any type. I tried a lot of computer algorithms and I coming up with nothing." Eric said.

"It's a picture Eric run it against rooms, or sites that could have a resemblance to it." Deeks said.

"That is a brilliant idea Deeks; I'll get back to when I have something." Eric said, and then hung up. Deeks motioned that it was clear to turn the earpiece back on, and then they walked over to the food truck. They ordered their food and headed over to the table and sat down to eat. They ate their meal in peace, but Hailey had a questioning look on her face.

"I know that look. My partner makes that look a lot." Deeks said

"Do you hear something?" Hailey asked. Deeks listened and heard a song; a familiar song, one with a hard rock beat that he heard last night.

"We're about to have company." Deeks said.

"Company; what company?" Hailey asked.

"You can come out now." Deeks said.

Next thing that happens is Deeks and Hailey are joined at the table by another person.

"Jackson, Deeks." Said the man nodding at both Deeks and Hailey as he took a seat at the table.

"Devereux." Jackson gasped.

Deeks held a hand up to Hailey to keep her calm, though he was having a hard time keeping calm himself. Devereux smiled to himself about the game they would be playing.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: The hard rock song that was mention is called Death by Demon Hunter.


	5. Overkill

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: The texts in italics are people communicating through an earwig.

They all stared at each for what seemed like an hour, but it was a few minutes. Hailey had a look of desperation, Devereux had a look of excitement, and Deeks had a look of murder. Given the circumstances of the case all the looks that are on their faces, it seemed appropriate; then Devereux broke the silence.

"Well shall we get started?"

"With what?" Hailey asked. Deeks stared at her incredulously for asking that question.

"With my little game." Devereux said.

"Yes because murdering innocent people is a fun game to play." Deeks said sarcastically.

"Innocent? This people had it out for me. They wanted to see me burn." Devereux said.

"Not that I could blame them." Hailey said.

"I'm sorry Officer Jackson, but leave the sarcasm to Agent Deeks, it doesn't suit." Devereux said. "First victim is at the courthouse."

"It's detective, not officer." Hailey said.

With that Devereux got up and left the partners to do their running around. Hailey and Deeks got up threw their trash out, and then ran to Deeks suv. As they jumped, Deeks motioned to cut the mics and then dialed ops. Eric answered by the end of the first ring.

"What do you need Deeks?" Eric asked.

"Scour the legal system looking for a Tom Johnson." Deeks said.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"We need to find out what courthouse his trial was going to be held at." Hailey said.

It took thirty seconds to find the court house.

"The one off of Pacific Avenue; address is on you phones." Eric said and then hung up. Hailey showed Deeks the address. Deeks started the vehicle and then headed in the direction of the courthouse.

"Do you think we will make it in time?" Hailey asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Deeks asked.

"On second thought, don't." Hailey said.

The drive to the courthouse made in silence. Deeks was thinking about Kensi, how he longed it was her sitting next to him instead of Hailey; and the fact that Hailey would be dead before this case is over.

{I'll tell her about that later.} Deeks thought.

"_What do you mean by that Mr. Deeks?"_ Hetty asked

"What he means Ms. Lange is that the victim is probably already dead. It's probably the same with the other seventeen victims." Hailey said.

"I know for a fact two of the seventeen victims are still alive." Deeks said with an "as a matter of fact" tone in his voice.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" Hailey asked.

"Well one of the victims is either going to be him, or it's going to be me." Deeks said looking out the windshield. Deeks drove as fast as he could to the courthouse. In his mind Deeks was hoping that Hailey wouldn't ask who the second victim was, but that wish didn't come true.

"Who's the second victim?" Hailey asked.

Deeks continued to look out the windshield, and then turned and looked at her. Deeks tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, and then turned back to looking out the windshield.

"You're joking?!" Hailey asked with the hysteria in her voice.

"Why else do you think you're on the case?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know." Hailey said.

"You were in witsec for five years. Now all of a sudden you are being called back to "work" a case that almost killed you." Deeks said. He used air quotes when he said the word work.

"So you're saying that somebody sold me out?" Hailey asked.

"If it wasn't true, you would still be in witsec. And on top of that you would have only been called back to testify, but I think you now get the picture." Deeks said.

"_Who sold you out?_" Eric asked

"Tell you later Eric." Deeks said.

They made the rest of the drive to the courthouse in silence. Deeks kept looking out the windshield; while Hailey looked out the windshield, but periodically snuck glances at Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked as the rest of the O.S.P. team walked into ops.

"It looks like the "games", Devereux words, have begun. Deeks and Hailey are going to be scouring the city looking for people involved in the murder trial that was thrown out back in thousand nine. The first victim is at the courthouse; the consensus is that the victim is already dead." Eric said over his shoulder without turning away from his computer. Callen walked up to the mic and spoke to the agent and detective.

"Detective Jackson, my name is Agent Callen. I'm Deeks superior in the field." Callen said.

"_Pleasure's all mine, though I wish it was under different circumstances._" Hailey said

"Why?" Sam asked.

"_How many agents are there?_" Hailey asked.

"I'm Agent Sam Hanna, second-in-command." Sam said.

"I'm Agent Kensi Blye. I'm his usual partner, but I'm on the sidelines for the moment." Kensi said.

There was a moment of silence after Kensi finished speaking. Then there was whispering.

"_What_?" Deeks asked.

"Something wrong Deeks?" Sam asked

"_No, no problem at all. Nothing I can't handle. _" Deeks said. Though the team in ops heard Deeks say there wasn't a problem, Deeks answered a little too quickly

"Deeks." Callen said.

"_Give me a second will you?_" Deeks asked.

Next thing the agents heard was the line being cut off.

"If I was a betting man: Hailey and Deeks are going to arguing about his new partner." Sam said. Then everybody in ops turned and looked at Kensi.

"Well she's going to be in for a rude surprise." Kensi said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"She was in witsec for five years." Kensi said.

"So." Callen said.

"Name one time when Deeks hasn't talked about a woman he dated?" Kensi asked.

"Fair enough." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks parked his vehicle as the pulled up to the courthouse. As they were getting out, Hailey and Deeks were arguing about the Kensi.

"What's the problem?" Deeks asked.

"You know darn well what the problem is." Hailey said.

"This is about Agent Byle, so what is the problem?" Deeks asked.

"I was gone for five years, and you couldn't wait?" Hailey asked incredulously.

"You were gone for five years without a peep. No emails, no phone calls, no letters; what did you expect?" Deeks asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"I wasn't supposed to contact anybody from my old life, but that doesn't mean I never stopped thinking about you." Hailey said trying to rein in her hurt for being left behind for a different woman.

"Like that never stopped you before." Deeks said stopping thirty from the door. This conversation was between them, and only them. There was moment of silence before anybody spoke.

"How long was I gone before you two got together?" Hailey asked.

"Excuse me." Deeks said.

"You heard me." Hailey said.

"Last thing I remember you were chasing, or was it that you were being chased by, three different guys; and I wasn't one of them. So what I did with my private life in the past five years is none of your business." Deeks said.

"And the fact we had sex?" Hailey asked. Before Deeks could answer somebody walked out of the courthouse; Deeks pulled Hailey further away from the main doors, and then he continued.

"We had sex, but not once did you want to discuss your feelings for me. On top of that we had sex for the Devereux case so he would pursue us." Deeks said. Before Hailey could answer Deeks phone had beeped. When Deeks checked his phone, he saw a text from Eric.

[Found something.]

Deeks motioned to turn the earpiece back on, and Hailey complied.

"What do you have Eric?" Deeks asked.

"_The judge that would have presided over the trial is a Markus Raskin._" Eric said.

"Thanks Eric." Deeks said. Deeks motioned for Hailey to follow as he walked back into the building looking for the directory.

"Floor ten." Deeks said, and then partners head for the elevator. On the way to the elevator Deeks was contemplating telling Hailey to cut the mic, but decided to kill two birds with one stone.

{Kensi won't be happy that I'm about to tell the team that we're a couple, but everybody will know that my heart belongs Kensi, and only Kensi.} Deeks thought.

As they got onto the elevator, Deeks pressed the button for the tenth floor. Once the door was shut and the elevator started to move, Hailey continued the story.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back in ops the team was conversing and waiting for an update when they heard an intriguing conversation between the two partners.

"_So where does that leave us?_" Hailey asked.

"_Leave us where; what do you mean by that?_" Deeks asked.

There was silence. The people in ops realized there was a silent conversation going on.

"_Hypothetically_?_" _Deeks asked.

More silence. Then Deeks continued.

"_Hypothetically if we had a relationship before you left I might have felt something when I saw you again._" Deeks said.

Everybody in ops is throwing question looks around, and Kensi is on the verge of screaming at Deeks, but Nell told to stay silent and listen. Kensi obliged, but she was not happy with this omission.

"_Might have felt something?_" Hailey asked.

"_Yeah, might have felt something._" Deeks said.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" Hailey asked.

There was silence again. And then Deeks spoke again.

"_Really?! I think that statement needs no explaining!_" Deeks exclaimed.

"_Humor me!_" Hailey exclaimed.

"_Hailey when I saw you this morning in the boat shed, my heat beat remain at its normal pace. Was I glad to see you again? Yeah, but my heart doesn't belong to you; It never did._" Deeks said.

It was dead silent in ops you could hear a pin drop. Nobody, not even Kensi, could believe that Deeks was having this conversation with his mic still on. The team was so interested that they kept quiet and gather around the mic.

"_It belongs to Kensi Blye, doesn't it?_" Hailey asked.

There was a moment of silence. Everybody in ops, field and the tech agents alike, were holding their breath wondering Deeks would say it.

"_Yes it does. My heart belongs to Kensi Blye, and with said heart I love her, too._" Deeks said

Everybody was in shock that Deeks admitted his true feelings for his partner. Though they all knew it, but it was official now. Deeks and Kensi were lovers, and Deeks proudly admitted it to a total stranger. Kensi was in tears because Deeks didn't try to hide his true feelings for her, and everybody else congratulated her.

The team heard a ding and then a door opened. Deeks and Hailey had reached their floor.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Hailey made their way to Raskin's office in silence. When they found the office, they opened the door to enter and stopped at the door. Deeks and Hailey stared at the scene in front of them and Deeks looked back at the office door. The letter said Markus Raskin, but there was nobody in the room. Deeks signaled to search for clues while the waited for Raskin to return. The first thing Hailey did was open a closet. After she opened the door a body fell out. Hailey screamed as the body hit the floor. Deeks walked over to see what the problem was, and then saw the body on the floor. Some people come running after they heard Hailey scream.

"That's awkward." Deeks said.

"What are you two people doing here?" Asked a secretary, or some facsimile thereof. Deeks and Hailey showed their badges, and then one of the people checked the body.

"It's Mark."

"Anybody see him come and go?" Deeks asked.

The people that entered the room shook their heads.

"Actually I'm his secretary, and he wore that suit yesterday." Said a woman.

"Yesterday?" Hailey asked. The woman nodded.

"That's really awkward!" Deeks said.

"_What's awkward Deeks?_" Sam asked.

He's been dead since yesterday?" Hailey asked.

"_I'm going to agree Deeks: that's really awkward._" Callen said.

"Well let's get the medically examiner in here so we can get a more accurate assessment." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two hours later, the office had been closed off as to not cause any more of a public disturbance. At the end of two hour period the M.E. came out and addressed the agent and detective.

"The kill zone was between the hours of five and six last night. I'll know more once I get him back to my office." The M.E. said.

"We'll send somebody else." Hailey said.

"You don't want to hear my assessment of the murder?" The M.E. asked.

"We a have a list of people to see before the day is over. And they're all linked to this murder." Deeks said pointing to Raskin's lifeless body still in the office. The M.E. nodded and then wheeled the body out

"Deeks." Hailey said. He walked over to her and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. Deeks look at his and saw that it was one thirty in the afternoon.

"Come on we have to get over there." Deeks said. Then the partners rushed out of the dead judge's office.

[White Pines golf course club house, two o'clock.] Was all that Devereux wrote on the note that was in Raskin's office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"_What seems to be the problem Mr. Deeks, Ms. Jackson_?" Hetty asked.

"Raskin was already dead." Hailey said. "We're now heading towards White Pines golf course looking to rescue the next victim from the same fate."

"Eric run a check for any of the members, either that was on the jury or the prosecution, which play golf at that golf course?" Deeks asked

"_Looking for memberships or just frequent usage?_" Eric asked.

"Both_._" Hailey said.

"_On it._" Eric said.

"_Consensus Mr. Deeks?_" Hetty asked,

"It's possible that all for the people involved are dead, or dying. So we could be already too late. I hate to say it, but this dude could have killed everybody already and we're playing catch up." Deeks said.

"_Then why send you two on a wild goose chase?_" Kensi asked.

"Because he's that twisted." Deeks said.

"And that he wants to see us running around like chickens with our heads cut off that way we can't oppose him next time he approaches us." Hailey said.

"No were on this wild goose chase because Devereux wants to have fun. If he wanted us dead we would be already." Deeks said.

"_Wow, and I thought Janvier was bad._" Callen said.

"Unlike Janvier, this dude will only kill those that affected him directly. He isn't going to go after other people, unless they get in his way." Deeks said.

"Who's Janvier?" Hailey said.

"_Our worst nightmare._" Kensi said.

"That's putting it mildly, Kens." Deeks said. Hailey could see shivers go down his spine.

"_Mr. Janvier was a French terrorist that was acquired to help us secure WMDs Ms. Hailey._" Hetty said.

"WMDs?" Hailey asked.

"_Weapons of Mass Destruction._" Kensi said.

"What happened?" Hailey asked.

"Let's just say that the man helped secure the WMDs and is doing time in prison." Deeks said. "What happened is something I- we actually, don't want to remember."

"How bad?" Hailey asked.

"_I'll spare you the details Detective Jackson, but your partner and I were almost killed._" Sam said

"I'll pass on the details." Hailey said, and then the rest of the drive was made in silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks and Hailey pulled up to the golf course club house, there were already a few public safety vehicles there: a few police cruisers, a few ambulances, and a fire engine. Deeks pulled the suv to a stop in a parking spot near the club house.

"It looks like we missed the party." Hailey said as she was exiting the suv.

"_Who did?_" Eric asked.

"Don't know as of right now." Deeks said.

"Will you give us a moment; we just got here." Hailey said, and then the approached the, or who they that was, closes employee.

"Do you know what happened?" Hailey asked.

"Women's restroom." Said the person pointing Deeks and Hailey in the direction of the restroom; it was down the hall from the main door, about hundred feet. Not that it was hard to miss seeing as how there were do not enter signs, and caution tape on the door. As Deeks and Hailey were about to enter, they were stopped by an officer.

"Stop right there; what do you think you're doing?!"

Deeks and Hailey turned and showed the officer their badges, and introduced themselves. The officer was satisfied and backed off. Upon entering they saw blood on the walls, floor, and the ceiling. Hailey went white as a ghost, but regained her composure before she fainted.

"Definitely cut the carotid artery, or both of them." Deeks said.

"_What makes you say that?_" Callen asked.

"Well there is blood on the floor, the walls, and the ceiling." Hailey said shakily.

"_Are you okay, Ms. Jackson?_" Hetty asked.

"She's feeling a little queasy from all the blood, but she has regained her composure." Deeks said. Deeks held a hand up to tell Hailey to stay put. He walked over to look at the body in the stall. Upon entering the stall Deeks almost dropped to the floor himself because of all the blood in there, but decided to take pictures so he can get Eric to run a trace. Then Deeks exited bathroom with Hailey in tow. They caught up with an employee and asked who the victim was.

"She was Pieta Womack." The employee said

"You got that Eric." Hailey asked.

"_Running the database; she was one of the jurors selected for trial. Also one of the prosecutors is here: a Harlan Shaw._" Eric said.

"Do you know if a Harlan Shaw is on the premises?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah he should be coming back from his daily round of golf with one of his clients." The employee said.

"Thank you." Hailey said, and then she and Deeks ran out of the clubhouse.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As they exited the building Deeks and Hailey spotted some people coming in from the course, so they approached the first group.

"Have you seen Harlan Shaw?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah he should be right -"

"Somebody call an ambulance!" shouted a voice.

"We're too late." Hailey mumbled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Deeks said.

The partners went to check the situation. They saw a group of people gather around a person, presumably Harlan Shaw; as they approached Deeks and Hailey flashed their badges and the crowd made a pathway for them to approach the body. Deeks scanned the body, and then checked for a pulse from the carotid artery. Deeks looked up at Hailey and shook his head. The partners walked back up to the ambulances and waited for an update from the M.E.; Deeks and Hailey waited in silence until they were addressed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"It seems that Devereux started earlier with his little "game", or something like that." Deeks said.

"Yeah, and we need a list of people that were involved so we can get a jump on them and get them out safely." Hailey said. "Eric can you find the rest of the people that were serving in that trial and get us a list, maybe we could jump the gun."

"_On it._" Eric said.

After Eric finished speaking, the partners were approached by M.E. assistant coming with an update.

"Mrs. Womack was killed two hours ago, and Mr. Shaw had to been poisoned a few days ago, or so his client said because he was feeling ill for a few days now." The assistant said.

"Mrs. Womack was murder two hours ago, and nobody noticed until now?!" Deeks asked with exasperation in his voice.

"Sorry. Oh and this was found on Mr. Shaw's body. His clients didn't recognize it, so I thought it might be of use to you." The assistant said as he handed a piece of paper to Deeks, and then walked away to talk to her boss. Hailey looked at the paper and frowned. Hailey passed the paper to Deeks, to which he rolled his eye; and they took off running for his suv, they jumped in and tore out of the clubhouse parking lot head back to the bay. The note said: The boat shed six o'clock.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sometime later Deeks and Hailey arrived at the boat shed, but they didn't see an ambulance or a police cruiser so they wondered if the made it in time to save the person. 

"You know what I'm thinking." Deeks said.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"These people are going to be dead, or will be killed when we find them. And even if we manage to save one, Devereux will kill them anyways. I feel like we're doing own rendition of Die Hard: with a Vengeance." Deeks said.

"_Die Hard: With a Vengeance, really Deeks?_" Sam asked.

"The one where Samuel L. Jackson and Bruce Willis are scouring New York City dancing to the beat of Jeremy Iron's drum .While John and Zeus are out defusing bombs and getting shot at, Simon is stealing a crap ton of gold; except in our case they replace a black male Jackson for a white female Jackson." Deeks said.

"And there is no gold involved either." Hailey said.

Then the ambulance and police cruisers pulled up. Deeks shrugged his shoulders at Hailey, and she shrugged her shoulders too.

"_What's happening?_" Hetty asked.

"The fourth victim is dead or just died." Hailey said.

"_Where were they located at?_" Callen asked.

"The boat shed." Deeks said.

"_Who was it?_" Sam asked.

"Not sure." Hailey said.

"_Don't you think you want to go and check to see who it was?_" Kensi asked.

"We're on it." Deeks said, but before they could walk up to the door someone came busting through it. Following this person was a bunch of yelling and screaming; somebody yelling to get clear. As the door shut there was an Earth shattering explosion killing everybody within twenty feet of the building was killed. Everybody outside the initial blast zone was knocked off their feet.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Jackson what is the situation?" Hetty asked.

"DEEKS!" Kensi screamed.

From their position in ops all they could hear was an explosion. And for about ten minutes afterwards the heard sirens, and approaching public safety workers. Next they heard grunting and coughing; followed by Deeks asking.

"_You okay?_"

"_Nothing a shower and a fresh pair of clothes wouldn't hurt._" Hailey said.

"_Tell me about it._ _Well knowing Hetty, she's going to want us to go the hospital to make sure everything is okay._" Deeks said.

"You know correctly Mr. Deeks." Hetty said. "Or at least have the paramedic check you out."

"_Making it a reality as we speak Hetty._" Deeks said.

"Thoughts on what happened Deeks?" Sam asked.

"_You asking about the bombing at the boat shed?_" Deeks asked.

"That would be a good place to start." Callen said.

"_I don't think its Devereux_." Deeks said.

"How could you be so certain?" Kensi asked.

"_True we can't be certain, but bombing a location just to kill one person isn't his style. I think somebody else know of this location and tried to either kill us, or another target all together._" Hailey said.

"Mr. Deeks as soon as you and Ms. Jackson are cleared come back to O.S.P. and we will regroup from there." Hetty said.

"Roger that Hetty." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three hours later, Deeks and Hailey finally showed up to O.S.P. still wearing the clothes that they wore when the bomb went off. But before they walked in the front door, Deeks stopped them, signaled to cut the mics, and asked.

"You good?"

"No." Hailey said and started to cry. Deeks pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her; Deeks let her cry until she was comfortable.

"I thought you loved Kensi?" Hailey asked after she pulled away from Deeks.

"Just because I love Kensi doesn't mean I don't care about your well-being." Deeks said.

"Thank you." Hailey said still sniffling. After she had cleaned herself up, the partners walked/limped into the mission and head up to ops. Upon entering ops everybody stared at them in shock.

"What? You act like you've never seen somebody survive an explosion before." Deeks said sarcastically.

Everybody from the O.S.P. hugged the partners, and said that they were glad that they survived. Which cause Hailey to tear up a little, but she thanked them and wiped the tears from her eyes. Kensi put a gentle hand on Hailey's shoulder, and the two women just stared at each other for a time. Then they hugged each other. Deeks was staring in shock at the sight of his former and current partner hugging each other. After they were done hugging Hetty stepped up to take control of the room.

"Do you have any idea why Devereux would target the entire boat shed?" Callen asked.

"Unless there were multiple target in the boat shed, but he would have used a poison to take all the targets out. He wouldn't level the entire structure." Hailey said.

"Well somebody did, and they killed half of the task force in process. If it wasn't Devereux then who was it?" Sam asked

"His partner maybe." Hailey said.

"Or the dirty cop." Nell suggested.

"Nell what about that search I asked you to run?" Deeks asked.

"Well if Captain Spears is hiding something; it hidden. Behind some serious protection, I have -"

There was a beeping coming from Nell's computer, and then Deeks phone started to ring. Deeks looked at his phone Deeks looked at his caller id. It read that it was a restricted number, which probably meant that it was Devereux; he grabbed the phone console jacked in his phone and answered the call turning on the speaker phone.

"Deeks." He said answering the phone.

"Is the detective with you?" Devereux asked.

"I'm right here Devereux." Hailey said.

"That's great news. The fireworks at the boat shed were not a part of the plan." Devereux said.

"So was that your partner, or was that your dirty cop trying to silence the task force before they could discover his involvement?" Callen asked.

"Mr. Callen I never use partners, and I would never use a bomb. I prefer a precise, clean kill. That bombing was barbaric, and overkill." Devereux said. "Your team is free to investigate the bombing because I wasn't involved in that."

"Okay do we pick up this up tomorrow morning?" Hailey asked.

"I'll call you when I ready." Devereux said and then disconnected the call.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna head out to the boat shed and get an update from the police on the scene. Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye take Ms. Jackson to one of our safe house so she can get settled in for the duration of the case." Hetty said. With that the agents and detective left ops to go about their duties.

"Nell what were you saying about serious protection?" Eric asked.

"I don't know what happened, but just before Devereux called I was given full access to Spears information. It's going to take a few days to sift for any relevant information." Nell said.

"Eric put a detain notice out for Brock Spears at all of the airports, train and bus stations nationwide. If he is involved I want him found and detained." Hetty said and then left ops.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: I thought I would give the rest of the O.S.P. team something to do while Deeks and Hailey were hunting Devereux.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N 1: Rated M for a torture scene.

A/N 2: Again any text in italics denotes a conversation by earwig, or over the phone.

Callen and Sam showed up at the smoking remains of the boat shed. They flashed their badges as the passed under the caution tape, and headed to the officer in charge.

"Who are you guys?" Detective in charge asked.

"N.C.I.S.: I'm Agent Callen, this Agent Hanna; so what can you tell us?" Callen asked.

"From what bomb squad is telling us a computer pouch that loaded explosives." The detective said.

"How many were killed?" Sam asked.

"Thirty plus, as of right now; won't know the actual death toll until after we cleared the rubble." The detective said.

"Do you know anything about the task these people assigned to do?" Callen asked.

"Rumor floating around back at the station is that these people were tracking a known serial killer." The detective said.

"Well said serial killer confirmed that he wasn't responsible for the blast." Callen said.

"And you believe him?" The detective asked.

"A couple of days ago he could of killed us, but instead warned us to stay away from the case. What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I hate to have to tell you this, but the serial killer also admitted to having a cop on the take." Callen said.

"Any guesses?" The detective asked.

"You're not upset?" Sam asked.

"Have you seen the work environment we work in? Have you heard the things that the brass are talking about? Wait a minute. You said N.C.I.S. right?" The detective asked

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Didn't you guys just get a new agent from L.A.P.D.: Martin Deeks?" The detective asked.

"That's right." Callen said.

"Everybody hated Deeks, but he did his job. Do you know why they let Deeks go without a fight, or was never recalled him for undercover assignments?" The detective asked.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"He pissed everybody off. Every detective hated him, pissed off a captain, and the chief of his station house; the only person that wasn't pissed was the commissioner. But everybody else could care less. I think some people even celebrated his departure from L.A.P.D. when they found out that he made the jump to you agency." The detective said. "So if you want to take the lead on this I'd be more than happy to hand it over."

"Thanks for your time." Callen said and the detective waved his good bye making his way to vehicle, getting in and leaving the scene.

"Wow. We now know the full extent of the L.A.P.D.'s dislike for Shaggy." Sam said, and Callen nodded his agreement.

"Gentlemen, so nice to see you again." A familiar voice said.

"To what do we owe this pleasure Devereux?" Sam asked as both he and Callen turned to look at him.

"I wanted to point you in the right direction for your investigation." Devereux said.

"That's strange." Callen said.

"Why?" Devereux asked.

"You helping us solve our case; that's what's strange." Sam said.

"Not entirely. I won't hand it to you on a silver platter. If you won't to close your case, I need to finish my game with Agent Deeks and Detective Jackson. Not only that there was only one person I wanted dead in that building. So to wipe out the team because of somebody's dirty little secret is intolerable. And as before when we continue the death threat still stands." Devereux said. He handed Sam a piece of paper and then walked away.

"Isn't the dirty cop your dirty little secret? Callen asked.

"Not really, seeing as how you guys know about it. It's not like I made the man take a bribe and pass on information." Devereux said, and then he disappeared into the night.

"Man has a point G." Sam said; then showed Callen what was on the paper.

"Let's head back. We'll have Eric trace the address in the morning, and then we can run it down after he checks it out." Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The agents and the detective pulled up to one of the many safe houses that were under N.C.I.S. control and unloaded Hailey Jackson things and got her situated. Before leaving the house, Kensi and Hailey had a heart to heart chat; so Deeks excused himself and waited out in his suv.

"Hailey." Kensi said.

"Yes Kensi." Hailey said.

"What was your relationship like with Deeks before you went into witsec?" Kensi asked.

"Did you hear the conversation earlier when we were in the courthouse?" Hailey asked. Kensi nodded her head. "I don't think there is anything to explain then."

"Why not?" Kensi asked.

"Because Marty may omit things, but when he is confronted with it head he never lies about it. I envy you; I had a chance to date him and I let it slip through my fingers. I had other men that wanted my attention and I wanted Deeks attention, but never pursued him. Question: Why do you call Marty, Deeks?" Hailey asked.

"A strange habit in the Office of Special Projects: the people are called by the last names, except for Agent Callen. His first name is just G; he was never told what it stood for. In all honesty, I've called Deeks, Deeks since we have been working together; it would feel strange to start calling him Marty now." Kensi said. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry." Hailey said.

"Well you die before the case is over. That won't be easy for either of you." Kensi said.

"Tell me about it, but maybe it's a good thing Marty isn't attached to me." Hailey said

"There isn't a sexual attraction, but Deeks does like you. And I know it will hurt when Devereux kills you." Kensi said.

"Well it's a good thing that you are there to pick him up and help him continue with the case." Hailey said.

"Well everything in this place should be easy to find, I'm going leave you to it." Kensi said.

"Good night." Hailey said.

"Good night." Kensi said, and then exited out the front door and got into Deeks suv. Hailey stood in the front door until Deeks and Kensi left for the night; then she shut her door and got settled in for the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Eric we got something for you, but seeing how it's late you can check it out in the morning." Callen said as he entered ops. Callen gave the address to Eric and left. Eric looked at the time, saw that it was pushing eleven at night, and then packed up and went to find Nell.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty watch from her office as Sam and Callen packed their things for the night and went home. Then Nell and Eric had entered the main hall and left together. Then Hetty got a call on one of her desk lines.

"Lange." Hetty said.

"What in the world in going on out there?" Granger asked.

"It would seem that some unknown entity decided to butt in and throw a monkey wrench in things. Our guest of honor called and said that he wasn't involved." Hetty said.

"And you believe he's telling the truth?" Granger asked.

"The man may be a sociopath and he may like killing, but using a bombing when he has used a knife and possibly a poison of some sorts is overdoing it. Or as Devereux put it "its overkill," so yeah I believe him. Plus he gave Sam and Callen a lead to rundown; which they elected to save for the morning given the late hour it is here." Hetty said.

"There better not being anymore mishaps or I will return and hijack the case." Granger said

"Granger given the nature of the case, if you tried my team would have the permission to tell you to shove. Seeing as Deeks so adamantly put it the day earlier: it will be on your head to explain to SecNav why my agents are dead." Hetty said.

"Night Henrietta." Granger said with a grunt, and then hung up the phone.

{Politicians.} Hetty thought as she was hanging up the receiver, and then pack her things to leave.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Kensi asked Deeks as they walked in his apartment. The couple dropped their things from their work day grabbed Monty's leash, hook him up, and then went for a walk.

"For the moment Hailey and I are waiting for Devereux to call us back so we can play his game some more. I was thinking of going in and working the bomb case that we caught tonight night." Deeks said.

"You want to go ring shopping?" Kensi asked.

"Sure, that's a great idea." Deeks said. "You want to know something funny, but really weird."

"What?" Kensi asked.

"Last night when you mention marriage you were afraid that I was going to shut you out, but I had received encouragement from an unlikely source, but it was nice." Deeks said.

"Do tell." Kensi said.

"Before you came over I had a surprise visit from Devereux. He told me that Hailey wouldn't be the first victim in the charade of his, and that seventeen people would be killed, but the kicker was that he said that if I was able to kill him that you would become my wife." Deeks said.

Kensi was in shock after hearing that Devereux had admitted to knowing about the depth of their relationship, but given the fact that their relationship is the reason there are in this mess in the first place it doesn't surprise her. Kensi stopped in mid stride and kissed Deeks with as much passion, fervor, and lust that she could muster. After they broke away from the kiss they just stared at each other. Deeks broke the silence.

"Come back alive?" He asked, and Kensi nodded her head.

Monty brought the couple back to reality, and the three of them continued with their walk. When the got back to Deeks apartment it was after midnight, so Monty just went and laid down on his bed in the bedroom while Kensi and Deeks went straight to bed; no games, make sessions, or love making just straight to bed. They were out the moment their heads hit the pillow.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Somewhere in another part of L.A., somebody was about to have an unexpected late night visitor, and it was not going to be pretty. The resident who answered the door and was in shock upon seeing his guest, but once recognition was made they were knocked out.

"I thought I told you two to stay put?" The visitor asked.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

A half hour the person who was knocked out was starting to wake up, but the first thing he realized that he was restrained, and that was when he realized the purpose of this visit.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, about time you woke up." The visitor said. The person looked and saw the person who attacked him. It _was_ his boss Aramis Devereux, who had come to punish him for not keeping their hired help in place.

"You did." The person said.

"Then why did our friend decide to put a hamper on things by blowing that federal building to smithereens?" Devereux asked.

"He got spooked, and tried to cover up his involvement with you. I warned him, but he ignored it and went ahead with _his_ plan." The person said. After the finished speaking Devereux punched across his face. He waited for the person to regain his composure then continued. While he was regaining his wits Devereux checked a file on the computer.

"Well obviously you didn't try hard enough seeing as how he went ahead with his plan anyways." Devereux said.

"I didn't try hard enough! I warned you not to trust him! I said that he was a loss ca-"

Devereux shoved a piece of cloth in the man's mouth and then broke a finger. Given the cloth was shoved in his throat nobody in the apartment could hear him scream. After the screaming had died down, Devereux removed the cloth from his mouth. The man was breathing heavily, but had calmed down enough to continue the interrogation.

"How many times did I tell you not to point the finger at me?" Devereux asked.

"Well Devereux, there is nothing I could do about that." The man said.

"Really." Devereux said.

"What? He's a civilian with no experience and too unpredictable. I surprised he lasted this long before screwing up you plan." The man said. Devereux punched

"And how are you different, that man in question is a cop." Devereux said, and then he produced a picture of the person in question.

"Him?" The man asked. "He's your inside source?! Oh we're in trouble now." The man said.

"Really, why is that?" Devereux asked.

"You're better off cutting me loose, then going to find and punish him because he is going to be a thorn in your side until you're done." The man said.

Devereux stuffed the cloth back in his mouth and broke two more of his fingers, and waited for him to calm down again.

"Are you really telling me how to do my job?" Devereux asked as he pulled the cloth out the man's mouth.

"Beat me up, or kill me; I'm just telling you how that person really is. He said that if the task force had continued digging that they would find a paper trail leading back to him and his dealings with you. That was his words not mine. I told him that he knew the risk in dealing with you, but he didn't care, he just went about his business and cause that explosion." The man said.

Devereux punched him again, but this time it was his left eye, darkening it almost instantly.

"That's going to leave a mark." Devereux said. There was a moment of silence before the man tied to the chair spoke again.

"Devereux, do whatever it is you came here to do because you're just wasting your time on me."

"As you wish." Devereux said.

Devereux shoved the cloth back in the man's mouth. He punched one more time in his left eye, and then broke three more fingers. The man had in the chair had passed out because of the pain that was racking his body. After he had passed out, Devereux grabbed his a little case from his laptop case and opened it. HE pulled out a vial of an unknown substance and a syringe. And for good measures, Devereux punched the man in his nose, and then drew the substance into the syringe. Then he shot it into the man's body, wrote a note which he paced in the man's lap. Devereux pulled the cloth out of the guys mouth, packed up his things and then left the apartment. The picture was of cop in his dress uniform, and the name tag on the suit read B. Spears.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Eight hours later Deeks and Kensi were waking up and started to get ready day. Deeks was making coffee, as Kensi was getting out of the shower. Deeks gave Kensi a little more time to get some clothes on here before he went to take his shower. When Kensi came out to get her coffee, she was wearing jeans and a bra. Her hair was still wet, but she smiled at Deeks anyways. They kissed, and then Deeks went to take his shower. Deeks took some clothes into the bathroom with him to change into after he got out of the shower. After he got out of the shower and was changed, exited to see that Kensi was wearing a flannel shirt over a pink shirt.

"Kensi Blye are you a: wearing one of my shirts? And b: wearing a hot pink shirt?" Deeks asked as he approached Kensi wearing only jeans and while being topless. Kensi took in the sight of Deeks being topless: his tan skin; toned abs, muscular arms. Kensi approached Deeks and put her hands on his abs as she went to kiss him.

"And the is yes to both answers." Kensi said after they pulled back from the kiss. As Deeks turn to head back to the room Kensi reached out to smacked Deeks butt, to which he shoot a smile over his shoulder as went to finish getting dressed. Fifteen minutes later they let Monty out to do his business, and then they left for work. On the way their Kensi called Callen for an update.

"_What's up Kensi?_" Callen asked.

"Do you have an update on the bombing_?_" Kensi asked.

"_Sam and I receive a lead from Aramis last night when we went to the remains of the boat._" Callen said.

"Devereux gave you a lead? That doesn't surprise me." Deeks said.

"_What are you doing Deeks?_" Callen asked.

"Well until Devereux calls back I thought I would come in and assist with the boat shed bombing." Deeks said.

"_Okay. I thought you would want to take it easy until Devereux gets back, but hey the more the merrier._" Callen said.

Kensi and Callen continue to talk while Deeks looked out the window. Deeks turned his head to look out the driver window, when he saw something. He rolled down the window to get better look at the woman that was walking by. They made eye contact and then the woman walk away very quickly.

{I saw her last year at the beach, but I know her for some other reason. Just not sure what it is.} Deeks thought.

"Hey." Kensi said.

"Yeah, what?" Deeks asked turning his attention back to her.

"Sam and Callen are going to rundown a lead, but we aren't need for some time. So you want to go shopping?" Kensi asked

"Sure, why not?" Deeks asked.

"You okay, you zone out on me for a bit." Kensi said.

"I thought I saw a ghost." Deeks said

"Something I need to be worried about?" Kensi asked.

"Not going to lie, I have no idea what I just saw. I know I saw a woman and she looks familiar, but I have no idea why. Let's go shopping." Deeks said at attempt to change the subject. Kensi nodded and then Deeks turn the suv in the direction of some known jewelry shops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

There was a phone ringing, so the still sleeping person groggily went looking for it. The person found it and then answered the phone.

"Hello." The person said

"_Hailey, your still in bed?_" asked the person on the end of the line.

"Yeah, is that a problem Deeks?" Hailey asked.

"_Just because we have a few days off doesn't me you get to be a bum and stay the house all day. Go out and get some sun._" Deeks said.

"And I'm supposed to do what?" Hailey asked.

"_It's too nice to stay inside; so grab a pair of shorts, a tank top, your tennis shoes and go for a walk. Enjoy the nice day._" Deeks said.

"Alright, alright. I'll go outside." Hailey said as she hung up the phone. She got dressed, after she had a lite breakfast, and then went out.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen and Sam pulled up to the location that Devereux gave them, it was an office building. The both stared at each other, and got out of the challenger and then walked into the building. They approached the receptionist desk to get answers.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, what can I do you for?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"N.C.I.S., I'm Agent Callen this is my partner Agent Hanna. We would like to ask a few questions to your employee, a David Shepard." Callen said.

"Ah, Mr. Shepard didn't show up for work this morning." The woman said.

"Look I don't want to cause any problems, but Mr. Shepard is a person of interest in a case that we just started working. Give us an address and we won't cause you any problems." Sam said.

"You don't want to cause any problems?" The woman asked, trying to defend her co-worker.

"Mr. Shepard is wanted in question for a bombing of a federal building; now you can either tell us what we want to know, or I can arrest you for obstruction. Your choice." Callen said.

The woman got the hint. She looked Shepard's address, wrote it down, and then handed it to Sam.

"Thank you, and have a nice day." Callen said. Sam and Callen turned and walked out of the building. They got back in the challenger, and drove off in the direction of David Shepard's address.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi and Deeks were on their way back to O.S.P. when Kensi got a call.

"What do you have Callen?" Kensi asked.

"_The witness, or suspect didn't show up today for work. So we're headed over to his address to check on him. Contact bomb squad for an update._" Callen said.

"On it." Kensi said.

Deeks picked his phone up and dial the switchboard at his old station.

"This L.A.P.D. switchboard at station twenty how may I help you." Asked dispatch.

"The Special Agent Marty Deeks with N.C.I.S.; can I speak to somebody in bomb squad." Deeks asked.

"Patching you through." The dispatch said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Five minutes later Deeks and Kensi pulled to a stop in some random parking lot, and continued to wait to be connected with someone in bomb squad.

"_This Detective Hanson from Bomb Squad, how can I help you_?" The detective asked.

"Detective Hanson it Special Agent Deeks from N.C.I.S.; I heard you worked the bomb scene last night." Deeks asked.

"_Yes I did Agent Deeks._" Hanson said.

"Can you tell me, or do you have an idea, on the type of explosives used last night?" Deeks asked.

"_Yeah we ran a trace, and got a match. But we weren't sure it was the right test, so we ran another test and it came up with the same answer._" Hanson said.

"What were the explosives used?" Deeks asked.

"_Semtex._" Hanson said.

"Thank you detective that will be all." Deeks said and then hung up his phone. Deeks look at Kensi and wasat a loss for words.

"What was used?" Kensi asked.

Deeks grabbed his phoned and made a call.

"_What do you have Deeks?_" Eric asked.

"Eric I need you to scour ever shipping manifest, and military transport manifest also." Deeks said.

"_Why?!_" Eric asked.

"The blast at the boat shed was cause by Semtex." Deeks said.

"_On it_." Eric said, and then hung up the phone. Kensi stared at Deeks in complete terror. Deeks hugged Kensi to him and held her tight.

"I don't plan on doing a real life version of Die Hard: With a Vengeance." Deeks said.

Deeks and Kensi returned to their seats, and then headed back to ops. Deeks was hoping that the only bomb was used at the boat shed last, but he couldn't help but wonder who that woman was that he saw earlier.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen and Sam showed up at Shepard's address and it was an apartment complex. They got out and approach the door to check the mailbox. The box said that he was in room 5C, so Callen and Sam made their way to 5C. Upon reaching 5C, Sam noticed the door wasn't closed all the way.

"G." Sam whispered signaling that the door is still open. They drew their weapons and finger counted to three and then breached. After the cleared the apartment, Sam shouted from the bedroom.

"G in here."

Callen came running to see their person tied to a chair. David Shepard a split, a lift eye that was blackened, and a bloody nose. Sam saw the note, and then checked Shepard's pulse.

"He's still alive. I'm calling it in." Sam said as he made his out to the living room to make the call. Callen put some gloves on to check the man's fingers: they had been broken. Callen saw a picture on the nightstand. It was of a cop, Callen could tell by the way he was dressed; but that's not what piqued his interest. It was the name on the tag.

"B. Spears; as in Brock Spears!?" Callen asked.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: That woman that Deeks saw earlier will be returning, but what is her roll? Stick around to find out.


	7. Fallen Hero

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Kensi and Deeks were walking into ops as Eric was picking up the phone to call them.

"What did you find Eric?" Deeks asked.

"There was a shipment of Semtex missing from supply depot in Iowa about." Eric said as he hung up the phone, but stopped mid-sentence staring at the partners in horror.

"I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this answer." Deeks said. Kensi look at her boyfriend with concern in her eyes.

"Last year; about the same time P.O. Renner went missing." Eric said.

"I'll run it by Devereux later, but you're sure that the Semtex used in the blast matches the shipment that was reported stolen?" Deeks asked.

"Is that the actual shipment we can't be sure, but it seems that we found it." Nell said speaking up for Eric.

"I'm not saying you're wrong Eric and that I'm going to believe Devereux over you, but explosives isn't his style." Deeks said. "He is too meticulous to use them before he plans to."

Deeks was lost in the details of the search that Eric found. Not sure what to make of it. Eric did his job, he found the lost shipment of Semtex, but Devereux wouldn't use something as volatile as plastic explosives to do the job. Especial when he was more than willing to do the job himself, unless.

"Maybe… he did steal the Semtex." Deeks said.

"Why?" Nell, Eric, and Kensi asked.

"That's genius Devereux, just genius." Deeks said.

"What's genius?" Eric asked.

"The need for plastic explosives: faking his death." Deeks said and then walked out. Kensi was hot on his tail following his every move wondering what the next plan of action was. Kensi approached Deeks as he was getting off of his phone. He pulled her into an alcove and attempted to have a civil conversation.

"I'm sorry baby, but I need you to stay here." Deeks whispered.

"What? Why?" Kensi asked whispering.

"Devereux maybe faking his death or he may be using Hailey and me to lure people to their dooms. And I sure as heck won't put you in that position!" Deeks said.

"Deeks we're partners, I will always be in that position. Anyways isn't because of our relationship that we are in this position in the first place?" Kensi asked.

"We haven't gotten to that part yet. Devereux wouldn't hesitate to kill if you interfere beforehand." Deeks said.

"If I die, then he will disappear and start over again." Kensi said.

"No, we're going to finish it this time around. I want you to live to see the end of this case, so please." Deeks said pleading with Kensi, with tears in his eyes. "Please stay here."

"Then what am I supposed to do here?" Kensi asked. Deeks let out a sigh of relief as Kensi whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Give the Wonder Twins an extra set of eyes to scan pictures and camera images." Deeks said. Just as he was about to leave he caught a look in Kensi eye: one of disappointment. Deeks reached out with his hand and caressed Kensi face. "Just because I'm partnered with Hailey doesn't mean that I like it, or that I don't long for your presence in the car with me."

Kensi smiled at Deeks statement. Kensi kissed Deeks on the lips, and mouthed "_I love you,_" and then headed back up to ops.

"I love you too." Deeks said and then headed out to his suv, so he can go pick up Hailey.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hello." Eric said.

"_Eric, I need you to run a trace._" Callen said.

"What kind of trace?" Eric asked.

"_Any and all traces, but definitely search cameras in the area of this address; check to see if out resident serial killer was in the area._" Callen said.

"On it." Eric said as he hung up with Callen. Then another phone rang.

"Hello." Nell said.

"_Nell do me a favor; look for any buildings that are abandoned._" Deeks said.

"We might be a little busy to do that. Callen just called and asked us to run a trace." Nell said.

"_Is Kensi still around?_" Deeks asked.

"Present." Kensi said as she was walking back into ops.

"Never mind; we'll get on it." Nell said as she hung up. Kensi and Nell worked on finding the location that Devereux would use for the Semtex, while Eric ran down the races that Sam and Callen needed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen and Sam were still at the hospital after they brought David Shepard in. They were in the waiting room awaiting news on Shepard's condition, when Sam decided to call Deeks for an update.

"_What's up Sam?_" Deeks asked.

"Any news on the bombing from the night before?" Sam asked

"_Yeah, it was Semtex; and a shipment of it went missing from a supply depot in Iowa last year about the time P.O. Renner went missing._" Deeks said.

"Any idea why Devereux use military grade explosives?" Sam asked which got Callen's attention.

"_Devereux plans on luring somebody or some group into a location and then killing them._" Deeks said.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"_Do I have to answer that?_" Deeks asked.

"You're right, don't. Just come back alive." Sam said.

"_If I don't Kensi will glue my blown to smithereens' body back together and kill me. My best guess is that I will serve as a distraction, and then the place will go up in smoke. But man: two bombings in two day… is it possible to get hazard pay?_" Deeks asked.

"There is no such thing as hazard pay for federal agents." Sam said. "Stay safe Deeks."

"_Same to you Sam_." Deeks said, and then hung up the phone.

"Deeks said that a shipment of Semtex went missing from a supply depot in Iowa last year about the time P.O. Renner was killed. Deeks thinks that he will serve as a distraction to get whoever that bomb is intended for, and then after he clears the building Devereux will blow the bomb." Sam said.

"I'm going to call Hetty to inform her that there will be another explosion." Callen said, and then left to make the phone call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's the word?" Hailey asked as she was getting in, but before Deeks could answer he got a phone call. He saw that it was ops, but had sense of dread that it wasn't going to be Eric.

"Hello." Deeks said putting the phone on speaker, and then drove off.

"_Special Agent Deeks care to explain why you left out pertinent information about another explosion?_" A voice asked.

"Is that you Director Vance?" Deeks asked.

"_Yes, now answer the question._" Vance said.

"I didn't withhold any information. Everybody that has a direct link to O.S.P. has been informed; the only person that has not been inform of the details is Hailey Jackson, sir." Deeks said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"_What does Ms. Jackson have to do with this?_" Vance asked.

"Because Devereux wants to kill me, so if I'm playing the cat and mouse game along with Agent Deeks he can kill me at any time." Hailey said

"_Okay so what exactly are you to planning on doing?_" Vance asked for an update directly from the source.

"Hailey and I are going to whatever warehouse that Devereux has been scoping out, and see what we can dig up." Deeks said.

"_Is this a smart plan?_" Vance asked.

"Director if we were the target, Hailey and I would be back to tearing through Los Angeles looking for people that were involved with his case five years ago. We haven't been contact to continue the game, but this is still a part of his charade." Deeks said.

"_The building that is mostly like the one you want is near the docks. Far end on the north side._" Kensi said.

"Just ready the emergency vehicles." Deeks said, and then he hung up.

"Is your director always this snappy?" Hailey asked.

"Only when his employees are being reckless and he is in damage control mode." Deeks said.

"We're being reckless?" Hailey asked.

"In the director's eyes: probably." Deeks said.

"I thought our job was about stopping the bad guys from doing horrible things to the American people?" Hailey asked.

"There has already been one explosion. The director would like said "bad guys" to be stopped without more explosions." Deeks said.

They made the trip in silence and contemplating what they would run into when they got to the warehouse.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks and Hailey pulled up to the warehouse, it had cars parked near the front of the building. Deeks drove once around in case there were more players; after he was satisfied he parked the vehicle behind the closes warehouse to the one with the group of people.

"Why did you park all the way over there?" Hailey asked.

"If there are other players involved, I don't want them smashing my vehicle. I just got that thing a year ago, and I don't want to put it in the shop so quickly." Deeks said as they got out of his suv, and then approached the warehouse. As they were approaching the warehouse Deeks had a strange feeling that this was really going to end badly; at least for the people in the warehouse that is. When Deeks and Hailey had taken cover against the warehouse, Deeks phone began to ring. The bad part was that it had alerted the people in the warehouse to their presence and they opened fire on them. As Hailey was returning fire, Deeks answered his phone.

"I think you have the worst time to start calling Devereux." Deeks yelled through phone.

"Not really; your timing was impeccable." Devereux said.

"How do you figure?" Deeks asked.

"The only reason that you are out here is because you tracked the shipment of Semtex that I stole." Devereux said.

"Okay so you're stepping up your game. Want to shock me with the truth and tell me why Hailey and I are at the harbor involved in a shootout that you caused?" Deeks asked.

"The groups in the warehouse have done business with me before, and I'm tying up loose ends. Those people are gang members, cartel members; people that wouldn't be missed when that building goes up in a ball of fire. By the way, you two have thirty seconds to clear the area before that building goes up." Devereux said, and then hung up the phone.

Deeks shout at Hailey and told her to fall back. She asked why, but Deeks told her to fall back. They both ran to the nearest warehouse that was closes to them, and by the time they got to the warehouse they heard another earth shattering explosion. It aftershock was so much bigger than the last one, probably because of the greater concentration of the explosives, that both Hailey and Deeks were knocked off their feet. Just as the explosion settle and the rescue vehicles were approaching the blaze and attempting to put it out before it could effect of other structures. Deeks and Hailey approached the lead safety vehicle and watched in silence as the fire fighters attempted to put out the blaze. Next thing they heard was people shouting. Deeks approached them and see what it was all about.

"What's going on?" Deeks asked.

"We had reports that there were civilians wondering around the dock, and it seems that you and your partner fit the description." The dock manager said.

"We had a credible source saying that the people that died when the build were nothing more than drug cartel members, and gang members too. So we're the least of your worries." Deeks said. "I want to see the paperwork that goes with this building. I want to know who owned, and what the purpose of their visit here today was."

"Not without a warrant." The manager said.

"You're security is pretty weak on the docks here. Not to mention that you have cameras surveying the surrounding area. How much do you want to bet that these people that were killed today have been making deals and treaties with each other, and them making deals to strike against the American people? That right there is failure to secure the docks and shipyard; which if found guilty in the court of law carries a hefty sentence behind it." Deeks said.

"How hefty." The manager asked.

"Minimum ten years in prison; maximum life in prison without the chance of parole, your choice." Deeks said. With that said the manager left to go find the building documents, and the ledgers kept in his office.

"I keep forgetting that you were a lawyer." Hailey said.

"Technically I still am." Deeks said. "So tell me: what was it like while you were gone?"

"It was kind of boring, but after a year I met this man who piqued my interest." Hailey said.

"Where were you anyways?" Deeks asked.

"Boise, Idaho. The man's name was Peter Clarence, sweet man. I thought about you a lot until I met Peter; I started to enjoy my life more after I met Peter." Hailey said; then she pulled out here phone, pulled up photo of Peter and her, and showed it to Deeks. Deeks was taking in the photo and saw how happy she was; then Deeks had an idea. He looked at Hailey and thought of how to put his plan into action. Deeks handed her phone back and went to brain storming on how to make it happen. Before Hailey could ask Deeks what he was thinking about the dock manager returned with the necessary paper work.

"Here's the necessary paperwork and logbooks that you requested." The manager said and then walked away to try to get his dock back in order. Though the explosion knocked out a warehouse, but he still had a business to run. Since it was out of the way, the manager got the dock up and running again without much hassle. Deeks looked the paperwork, and as Devereux said the owners were members of one of the many drug cartels out of Mexico.

"Well Devereux was right." Deeks said.

"He was right about what." Asked a voice. Deeks and Hailey turned and saw that Callen, Sam, and Kensi came to join the party.

"He was right because the owners of the warehouse are cartel members. This explosion will set them back a bit, but this was probably just a contingent. The high rollers are probably still in Mexico." Deeks said handing over the logbooks. Callen was looking over the books while Sam spoke.

"How did you get him to give up these books without a warrant?"

"It pays to know the American law, along with a little bluffing." Deeks said.

Everybody smiles at Deeks statement, or least about the bluffing part. It saved them a lot of time, and it cut the need for a warrant. The team moved to a loading dock to look over the logbook, and other paperwork involving the warehouse, when a cellphone rang, it was Hailey's.

"Hello." Hailey said.

There was silence as the team listened to one end of the conversation.

"Oh hi Pete, how are you doing?" Hailey asked.

Hailey looked at Deeks and he mouth _Peter Clarence_¸ and she nodded her head. The team looked at Deeks expecting an explanation.

"I just found out today that, even though she had feelings for me in the past, that she was dating a fellow while she was in witsec. His name is Peter Clarence." Deeks said. Kensi turned and stared at Hailey, and Deeks knew what was going through her head. "Let it go Kensi. Everything has been put to rest so don't reopen old wounds."

Kensi nodded her acceptance on the matter and kept quiet. Deeks and Kensi had a silent conversation, while Sam and Callen continued to look over the warehouse books, and Hailey continued to talk to Peter, when the group was approached by Devereux.

"It looks like the gang is all here." He said.

"Welcome to the party." Deeks said while everybody else went on high alert. "What is the purpose of this visit?"

Devereux started to talk, but everybody seem to melt away to Deeks as he looked past Devereux and saw that same woman from the other day when he and Kensi were driving to go jewelry shopping. Deeks fell back into the group and then took a picture of her.

{Okay what is she doing on the docks, first of all?} Deeks thought and then continued to think a little more. {Devereux must know something about her because I've seen her three times since the case fell in my lap.} Once she saw Deeks again, and realized that she had been photographed the woman took off running.

"Let her go Deeks." Devereux said.

"Yeah why is that?" Deeks said as he came back to reality.

"Some ghosts are best left in the past." Devereux said.

"Just for kicks, what's her name?" Deeks asked.

Does it matter?" Devereux asked.

"Humor me." Deeks said.

"Leah Umphrey." Devereux said.

"Thanks." Deeks said, and then returned his attention to Devereux.

"As I was saying before Deeks was distracted by the woman that we shall pick our game back up in two hours. So five o'clock tonight I'll give you another target to hunt down. So enjoy the next two hours because we will hit the ground running." Devereux said and then turned and left.

"So much for faking his death." Kensi said.

"No kidding." Deeks replied.

Deeks motion for Hailey to follow and the O.S.P. team fell back to the mission and went over the books look for common vectors. As Deeks and Hailey got in the suv and drove off, Deeks called ops.

"_Hello._" Eric said.

"Eric I got a name for you and Nell to run down." Deeks said.

"_How soon do you need the information?_" Eric asked.

"No rush." Deeks said.

"_Then lay it on me._" Eric said.

"Woman's name is Lean Umphrey; I need you to dig up everything you can on her. And I'm sending a photo to help narrow your search parameters." Deeks said.

"_Well get right on._" Eric said, and then hung up the phone.

Deeks hung up then phone and then realize that Hailey was staring at him.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"Didn't Devereux tell to forget about her?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, that is why my tech engineer and analyst are going to run it down." Deeks said. "Not only that, I've seen that same woman two other times since Devereux has returned. So consider my curiosity has been piqued."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Hailey said.

"So do I." Deeks said.

And then they drove off to find some food to eat before running another gauntlet.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As the team returned to O.S.P. they were great by Hetty as soon as they walked in the door.

"What's the word on the excitement at the docks?" Hetty asked.

"It would seem that Devereux has a disdain for cartel and gang members. The building that was targeted today was owned by one of the cartel families out of Mexico." Sam replied as Kensi laid the book on the table in the bull pen. Hetty flipped through a few of the books before turning to Callen.

"How back do these books go?" Hetty asked.

"At least ten years." Kensi said.

"It would seem that Devereux is cleaning house on this little run, in tandem with dealing with Deeks and Hailey." Hetty said.

The team continued to look over the books in case there was a vector that could be linked to the boat shed explosion.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Five hours later-

Hailey and Deeks were en route to their target when Deeks thought of an idea, but it all depended on Devereux's play.

{If it's a head shot you can forget about, but if it's a shoot to the body it's possible. There are a lot of vital organs in the body it's a crap shoot if it will hit one of them, but if it's clean through and through it might work.} Deeks thought.

"Where are we heading?" Hailey asked bring Deeks out of his thoughts.

"The east side of Los Angeles." Deeks said

"This late at night; I hope this won't take too long." Hailey said. Looking at the vehicle stereo it was nine forty-nine. Hailey and Deeks was a few hours late trying to get the location of the next target. It seem that the original location was the man's place of employment. So they had to jump through a few hoops to get his home address.

"Tell me about it." Deeks said.

It was another twenty minutes before the reached their destination.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Hailey were walking up the house at the address that received from his work. Just before they could knock on the door it was opened by somebody coming out. Deeks saw blood on the man's body, and tackled him instantly, and cuffed him.

"You've got the wrong guy." The man said.

"We'll let forensics tell the story. If your story checks out then we will let you go." Hailey said.

Before they could move the man into the house, or even think of their next move the man was dead on the ground a bullet wound in his head. Deeks grabbed Hailey and threw her in the house, then he drug the body in house and shut the door behind them. As Deeks was making the call about needing the M.E. and possibly backup Hailey checked the dead man's body for a wallet. She showed Deeks the man's id, and then he told them to send police so the can start a canvass of the area.

"This is going to be a long case." Hailey said.

"Five down, twelve more to go." Deeks said.

The partners sat in silence until the police and coroner showed to start their jobs. After the police, C.S.U. showed plus the coroner Deeks got a call from Kensi. He moved away from the crowd to take the call.

"What's up sugar bear?" Deeks asked.

"Callen just showed up an interesting picture. He was at the house with the suspect that they took to the hospital and found a picture of somebody in a police uniform. And the name tag read B. Spears." Kensi said.

Deeks was about to respond when he turn to look at Hailey, who was coming out of the house to brief him, and saw a red dot at appear on her body. Deeks dropped the phone and ran to tackler her before it was too late. Deeks heard the shot ring out and felt it tear through his shoulder. As he hit the living floor the cops drew their weapons and looked for the shooter. Deeks was hurting, the pain from the bullet almost knocked him out, as he lifted himself off of Hailey to see that the bullet had hit her lower than originally projected. The bullet hit Hailey in her abdomen right of center; now he can work on his plan, but all depends on Hailey. The last thing Deeks remembers is the sound of approaching sirens as the ambulances approached. Before the darkness claimed him he told one of the paramedics.

"I'm the only one the doctor's are to talk too about her condition, got it?"

"But what about her family, they have a right to know?" The paramedic asked

"She's a want person. No one, I mean no one, is to know about her condition; do I make myself clear?" Deeks said.

"I'll let the doctor's know when we get to the hospital." The paramedic said.

After the paramedic complied with his wishes, did Deeks let the darkness consume.

**T.B.C.**


	8. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

{Man blacking out is a pain.} Deeks thought {Blacking makes you losing track of time, but to be more correct about it makes you lose all sense of time. You could black out for a few hours, or a few days; black outs are pretty horrible.}

For Deeks it was the both, or was it something else entirely. When he got shoot the pain was so intense that after he made paramedic swear that doctor would only talk to him about Hailey's condition he blacked out; can't do anything about that. Deeks went through surgery with flying colors. The shot was through and through: no organs, no splintering or fracturing of any bone. He remembered waking up and Kensi, Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell, and Hetty were there.

"Hey Shaggy, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Not to overstate the obvious, but I feel like I have been shot." Deeks said.

That got a laugh out of everybody, and Deeks winced in pain at his own joke.

"That's what you get for getting while trying to save Hailey." Eric said.

"Well I tried, but anybody heard an update about her?" Deeks said.

"Haven't heard a peep; doctor said that he wasn't allowed to release that information. Something about be under orders not to release that information. Know anything about that?" Callen asked.

"No." Deeks said, but before anybody could protest a nurse came into check on Deeks. And then half way through the check a doctor came in to talk to Deeks.

"I'm sorry, but I have are going to have to ask you to leave the room." The doctor said.

"Why?" Kensi asked. She wanted to protest, but Deeks put a hand on her arm. Kensi looked at Deeks, and he gave Kensi that _it'll be alright_ look. With that everybody left the room leaving the nurse and doctor to tend to Deeks wound.

"I have good news and great news." The doctor said.

"The good news first." Deeks said.

"You wound is clean. No fractures or anything like that. The bullet passed between the Clavicle and the lung without incident. I'd say another day tops for a few recovery than you can go home. You will probably have to be on desk duty, but I don't think it will be any longer than a couple of weeks." The doctor said.

{Desk duty for a few weeks; DREAM ON!} Deeks thought

"And now for the great news." The doctor said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

In the waiting room the team was waiting for an update on Deeks, and if possible Hailey. They were getting restless; usually when they get a case the entire team gets to work it. But seeing as how the lead suspect has made numerous death threats, which nobody present in the room is doubting the credibility of the threats; they are letting Deeks take the lead.

"So what do we do until Deeks gets out and continues with Devereux?" Kensi asked.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna: you two continue with tracking police captain Brock Spears. The fact that he is nowhere to be found when one of his detective's lives is in the balance is quite strange." Hetty said. Callen and Sam nodded and left the hospital. "Nell, Eric back to ops and help track Captain Spears."

"On it." Eric and Nell said in unison and left heading back to the office. Hetty was about to leave when Kensi stopped her.

"What about me?" Kensi asked.

"Guard your partner until he is able to leave the hospital." Hetty said and then turned to leave. After the Hetty left the Doctor approached Kensi and told her the update on Deeks. After Kensi was up to speed with Deeks condition, she went and stayed y his side. The next thing Deeks remembers is waking up with a concerned Kensi by his bedside.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Seven days later-

Deeks opens his eyes and look around. He is unsure of his surroundings and where he is at.

"Am I dead? I feel like I should be dead." Deeks said.

"Deeks." Kensi said questioning her partner's sanity.

"Oh, hi Fern." Deeks said pulling the nasal cannula out.

"Don't make me punch you in your bullet hole." Kensi said.

"That sounds vaguely dirty; I think I'm going have to tell Hetty." Deeks said. The couple stopped, looked at each other in the eyes, and then started laughing. That was the same conversation they had after he had been shot his first year at N.C.I.S., but now he is an agent instead of a liaison officer.

"I'm going to go tell the nurse you're up." Kensi said.

"Okay." Deeks said. Kensi bent over and kissed Deeks on the lips, and went to get the nurse. Deeks sat up a little in his bed and waited for the nurse to come and check him over. The nurse checked Deeks, and then the doctor checked Deeks, and the doctor said that if Deeks was condition remained the same for twenty-four hours he would be released; just like last week.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It went without saying that Deeks was in good shape and left the following day. As they got home and got settle in Kensi and Deeks took Monty for a walk.

"Any word on Spears whereabouts?" Deeks asked

"He's either hiding somewhere in town, or he has skipped town." Kensi said.

"I'm going to make sure he stands trial." Deeks said.

"What if he's fled the country; he could be anywhere. What if he takes refuge in a country in a non-extradition country?" Kensi asked.

"If that's the case I have a brilliant idea to take care of that, but we will cross that bridge when we get there." Deeks said.

"On a side note: our rings came in." Kensi said.

"That's wonderful. Did you pick them up already?" Deeks asked.

"Yes. I picked them up over the weekend." Kensi said. "I'll show you when we get home."

As Kensi finished speaking Monty went on the alert. He turned and looked behind them and started to bark. The couple and turned and looked behind them and saw the same woman from the docks.

"Leah!" Deeks exclaimed. This was the first time that Deeks had seen her up close, so he took in her features: long blonde hair, blue eyes, her jaw line looked similar to.. well it looked similar to his. Leah decided to take off running before the couple could stop her. Deeks just stared at Leah in complete confusion.

"I know her! I ACTUALLY KNOW LEAH UMPHREY!" Deeks exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Kensi asked.

"I took in her features, and something about them looked familiar; almost familial, per se." Deeks said.

"Familial?" Kensi asked.

"A blood bond," Deeks said "I'll figure it out when Eric shows me his search on Leah, but I'm certain that we're relatives."

"Are you going to force Eric to show you what he's learned when we get back tomorrow?" Kensi asked.

"Naw, I'll let him finish it at his pace. Now that I know that much, I think I can wait. Wait a minute; If Leah was here then.."

Deeks stopped mid-sentence realizing something. They were about to have company. Monty started growling before they heard him speak.

"Deeks so nice to see you up and moving around; I hope you're not too wounded that we can't continue this game." Devereux said.

"Geez, Devereux. I just got out of the hospital today. You could at least some decency to let me rest before we pick were we left off at." Deeks said with exasperation in his voice as the three of them turned to face Devereux. Deeks put an arm in front of Kensi to use his body as a shield in case Devereux tried anything, and tightened his grip on Monty's leash.

"How did you know it was me?" Devereux asked.

"Leah Umphrey." Deeks said

"Well, it seems that you finally were able to get a good look this time." Devereux said.

"That I did." Deeks said.

There was a moment of silence before Devereux spoke again.

"What you don't want to know who she is?" Devereux asked.

"I have people working on figuring out who she is, and no I don't want any hints. I'll figure it out myself." Deeks said.

"Okay, but I wasn't going to tell you anyways. I don't want to ruin the surprise." Devereux said. "Get a good night's rest Deeks. We begin at dawn."

With his invitation to begin the game again given, Devereux left as quietly as he came. After he had left Kensi spoke.

"Creepy."

"Tell me about it." Deeks said.

The rest of the walk home was made in silence.

N.C.I.S L.A.

After Deeks had let the three of them in the door, Monty had made a bee line to his bed and Deeks and Kensi made their way to the bedroom. On their way there Deeks shot a look at the clock. It read seven in the evening.

{Seven at night, what the!} Deeks thought. {Well waking up so late yesterday would explain the late discharge from the hospital.}

The couple went into the bedroom to look at their rings. Kensi reached in her drawer where she left them and pulled them out. The rings were plain, nothing fancy, but on the inside of both rings was an inscription that read: Semper Vigilo, Paratus, et Fidelis.

"What do you think?" Kensi asked.

"I don't need anything fancy, or flashy. That's what I have you for. This band with the inscription is more than enough, and it serves its purpose." Deeks said. The couple kissed and Kensi put the rings back in their container, and then the headed back into the kitchen for dinner.

Three hours later Deeks decided to call it a night. Knowing that Devereux could kill the next victim at any time, he thought it would be a good idea to turn in early and attempt to get a nights rest. As Deeks was getting into the shower Kensi was prepping to take one after Deeks. The entire time he was in the shower, all Kensi could think about was Deeks being out in the field without a partner. It was tearing her up inside that Deeks was going to go out after this first victim without a partner. Kensi was lost deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Deeks finish with his shower, dry off, get changed, and sneak up behind her and plant a kiss at the base of her neck. The kiss sent a shiver down Kensi' spine; to which Deeks relished in the fact that he had succeeded in messing with her.

"I'm afraid for you tomorrow." Kensi said turning to hug Deeks.

"I know, but even if I were to have a partner now they still wouldn't be able to go to the crime scene. If Devereux is even within fifteen feet of the crime scene there will be two bodies to deal with instead of one. I'll figure something out; trust me." Deeks said.

Kensi nodded her acceptance of this fact even if she didn't like. The couple kissed good night, and then Deeks went to bed. Kensi took her shower, got cleaned up, and then went to bed. Dawn was coming earlier, and seeing as how Deeks is still recovering from being shot while attempting to save Hailey it was going to be a rough morning.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

There was a phone ringing. Both Kensi and Deeks about jumped out of their skin when it started ringing.

"I guess that's my wakeup call." Deeks said.

Deeks reached for his phone and saw that it was six in the morning. Then he looked out the window as he answered his phone and saw that the sun had just broken the horizon.

{Sick man.} Deeks thought {Talk about kicking a man while he is still down.}

"Hello." Deeks said answering his phone.

"Is this Special Agent Deeks?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes it is, and where is the body?" Deeks asked.

"It's at- I'm sorry do you know something I don't?" The detective asked.

"That depends on your definition of know." Deeks said

"How did you know there was a body?" the detective asked.

"The person that left the body there is the main suspect in an ongoing murder case." Deeks said.

"12th and Main." The detective said.

"On my way." Deeks said, and then hung up the phone. Deeks leaned over and kissed Kensi and then started to get dressed.

As Deeks was getting dressed Kensi got out of bed and put a shirt and some shorts on and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Deeks walked out wearing a plain white tee, a pair of denim jeans, and some tennis shoes. Kensi gave Deeks a once over and had a perv session and not caring that he was watching. Deeks walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a travel mug, and then set it on the counter while the coffee finished brewing. Kensi and Deeks stared into each other's eyes, and they saw same thing: long, a little bit of disappointment, and fear. The kissed each other hard, and passionately, and after they broke the kiss Kensi started to cry.

"I don't want you to go out there by yourself." Kensi said there the tears.

"I know." Deeks said wiping away her tears. "Though I think Spears might have skipped town by now after that fiasco last week; Devereux is mostly taking full control of the game now."

"How do you know?" Kensi asked.

"Devereux would have saved Hailey and me for last; Spears interference is going to make Devereux step up his game; meaning that he will be on site when I go to inspect the victim, so I need to handle this myself to insure the safety for the rest of the team." Deeks said.

Deeks phone rung and he check his messages; it was from a doctor at the hospital he left yesterday.

[Hailey Jackson died at six thirty in the morning. Moving forward with the arrangements]

Deeks hung his head low. To know that his old partner died before the case was over is hard news to swallow. Deeks knew this day would come, but it was still hard to swallow. He regained his composure and said.

"That was the hospital. Hailey just passed away at six thirty." Deeks said.

"I'm sorry baby. I know you cared, and I know this can't be easy." Kensi as she hugged him.

The coffee had already finished brewing, so Deeks poured himself a serving in the travel mug, and head out the door; before he exited he heard.

"What should I do today?" Kensi asked.

"Go into work and continue that boat shed bombing case. It will help you keep your mind off of things, and help your fears with me." Deeks said.

"You know that won't be possible Deeks." Kensi said.

"Kensi even if Spears is still in town Devereux will just as soon kill Spears if he catches him in his sights, and or wrap him up in a neat bow for our team for killing Hailey last week." Deeks said. He blew Kensi a kiss and then exited the house. Deeks got in his suv and headed for the murder scene. Kensi got dressed and took Monty for a run.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks drove until he saw the lights, and then pulled over and walked the rest of the way into the scene. The crime scene was in an alley. As Deeks was approaching he took notice of what was going on: there were a lot of detectives standing around especially the ones that didn't like him, a couple of EMS personnel, and the jogger that found the body. The EMS people were arguing with some of the detectives about the state of the body, so Deeks decided to take notice. The body didn't look as pale as the normal dead body would be. Then Deeks looked back at the argument. The he bent down and check for a pulse from the carotid artery.

{What are those idiots thinking?!} Deeks thought {this victim is still alive!}

"Hey what are you doing her Deeks?" One of the detectives asked.

"One of your people called me." Deeks said.

"We have this under control." Another detective said.

"I'm going to call you're bluff." Deeks said.

"Oh yeah, what's your proof?" The first detective asked again.

"The body still has blood flowing in it. Any real cop would be doing their job by letting the paramedic do theirs', but seeing as how you guys are up to something I'm going to pull rank and tell you guys to get lost." Deeks said and then went to go clear the way for the paramedics, but he had to think this through carefully if he wanted this victim to survive. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You do realize that is a felony charge, you know that right? So if you don't want charges pressed, let alone a trip to the hospital first, I suggest you back down." Deeks said.

And then another hand was place on his other shoulder. At this point Deeks realized that he walked into a trap, the next thing he did was drop to the ground and he felt the weight on his right shoulder disappear as the bullet that was intended for him had torn through the person that was restraining him. Deeks has hit the person that was still attempting to restrain him in the face which had stunned the man. Deeks shook the man's hand off his shoulder and ran out of the scene. A couple of detectives gave pursuit, but by the time they exited the other end of the alley and onto one of the main roads they had lost Deeks. The detectives decided to scan a few storefronts before heading back to the fake crime scene. After the coast was clear Deeks had stepped out from behind a dumpster and made his way back to his suv. He started his vehicle without much trouble, or drawing attention to himself and then drove off in the direction of the boat shed. There was a note on his steering wheel: boat shed nine o'clock. Deeks saw that it was eight in the morning.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The mission was in a bit of an uproar when Kensi got there. As she was rushing in she saw that Sam and Callen were pulling up at the same time as she was. It was eight in the morning and there were shots fired at the location where Deeks was at. As the three agents walked into the bull pen Hetty and their tech gurus were there.

"What do we have?" Callen asked.

"It seems that somebody tried to kill Mr. Deeks this morning." Hetty said.

This got a shocked look out of everybody, but then the team turned and stared at Kensi.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"Weren't supposed to be looking out for Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"In my defense Devereux approached us last night and said that the games would begin at dawn; which is exactly when Deeks got a phone call about a body. It was at 12th and main, it seems that somebody is interfering with Devereux' plan." Kensi said.

"And Deeks is out roaming the streets caught between two juggernauts, again." Eric said.

"What do you mean, again?" Sam asked.

"Last year when Deeks was on the run from Jack, he was also being used by Jon Doe to achieve his goals." Callen said. Sam nodded his understanding of the situation.

"Where is Deeks now?" Kensi asked.

Nell typed a few buttons on her tablet and brought up the GPS of Deeks cell.

"He's back at the boat shed." Eric said.

"What's he doing back there?" Nell asked.

Everybody was lost in thought for a moment, but the moment was over when Hetty spoke.

"The boat shed was destroyed. Who would think to search for Deeks there in the ruins of an abandoned building?" Hetty asked.

"That is a smart observation Hetty." Callen said.

"So who is Deeks meeting at the boat shed?" Eric asked.

"That answer is very obvious Eric." Callen said.

Eric looked a Callen with a puzzled look on his face. Everybody shook their heads, and Nell mouth _Devereux_ when he looked at her.

"The irony of the situation is not lost on me." Kensi said.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"Does the phrase "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," mean anything to you Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Yes. Yes it does Hetty." Callen said.

"So where do we go from here?" Eric asked.

"Eric did you ever dig up that list of people that were serving on the trial for Devereux five years ago?" Kensi asked.

Eric had type in a few line into his tablet and brought up the necessary information.

"This is the list of people in question, but we have a problem." Eric said.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked.

"After both Hailey and Deeks were shot, Devereux stopped moving until they recovered." Nell said.

"Stopped moving?" Callen asked.

"While Deeks was recovering in the hospital, Devereux went underground until he got out." Eric said

"And the problem?" Hetty asked.

"The names on the list were still be erased while there was inactivity between Deeks and Devereux." Nell said as she typed on her tablet and showed the list of people that were still alive.

"Whoever else is still out there has been a busy person." Sam said. There were only two people left on the list that was involved with the trial five years ago.

"Any guess on who's screwing with Devereux' plan?" Callen asked.

"My guess: Britney Spears." Kensi said. Callen and Sam started laughing at Kensi slam of the police captain; while Nell and Eric were in shock at her when she said that name, and Hetty gave her a blank stare.

"Who's Britney Spears?" Eric asked.

"Kensi was attempting to be funny when she was referring to police captain Brock Spears." Hetty said.

"In her defense, Captain Spears would go undercover for cases in the past and it would usually be in drag." Callen said trying to keep the smile and the laughter out of his voice.

"Fair play Kensi." Hetty said trying not to laugh at the piece of information that Callen had just revealed to the team.

"So what's the play?" Kensi asked.

"Deeks will try to take Spears alive." Callen said.

"And we have to be ready to move when he called." Sam asked.

"So what, we just leave him at the mercy of Devereux until then?" Eric asked.

"Devereux maybe a sociopath, but Spears has been a serious thorn in his side. Spears will probably have back up from other dirty cops at the station. So Devereux will use Deeks as a means to an end to finish off Spears. From what I gathered it would seem that Devereux and Deeks have a gentlemen's deal going on." Sam said.

"Meaning?" Nell asked.

"Until Devereux has had his fun, Deeks and Kensi are safe until then." Callen said.

"Deeks said that if we interfered with his plan, that Devereux would still kill us now that Hailey is out of the picture." Kensi said

"Speaking of which, has anybody heard about Detective Jackson' condition?" Hetty asked.

"Hailey passed away this morning." Kensi said.

There was a moment of silence in memory of the detective that was assisting in the case. From there the team pondered in silence what their next move was until Deeks called in the cavalry.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was walking up to the ruins of the boat shed when he heard music playing. It had a hard rock beat to it, but it wasn't the same song as last time. It was completely different. More upbeat and loud, and harder; just the kind of music you would listen to when you were about to go hunting. Then Deeks heard the artist start singing.

_Hail victim, raise your voice_

_And curse this mortal chain_

_Lay down your tired albatross_

_Let Heaven hear your strain_

_This unrelenting plague unbound_

_Your agonizing toll_

_Like God himself in parallel_

_Delusion takes you hold_

_Recoil_

_I see you writhe in distress_

_Hell on earth_

_No one ever stood for pain like this_

_Sing to me your plight unjust_

_Define it for the rest of us_

_No river of your tears, no sympathy will find you here_

_Not one of you bastards has a cross to bear_

_Not one of you bastards has a cross to bear_

_You clench your fist unto the sky_

_To sound your troubled mind_

_Unto the throne of sorrow's scribe_

_Of sacrifice divine_

"What do you say that we go hunting and take down a common enemy?" a voice asked cutting into to Deeks concentration.

"I'm guessing that the "_bastards_" are the people that we are going to be taking down?" Deeks asked as he turned to see Devereux standing by his suv.

"More or less." Devereux said.

"So what am I in your book Devereux?" Deeks asked.

"I don't hate you if that's what you are asking, but I can't leave you alive if I want to go on with my life. Let's put it this way; you and Hailey were the first people to catch me and attempt to put me on trial. I "admire you" like Robert Shaw admired the shark in Jaws." Devereux said.

"I just heard from the hospital this morning that Hailey passed away." Deeks said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but that is one person less until this whole charade is over. Though in retrospect I did like her a lot." Devereux said.

"You have any leads?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah I do, but the question do we take Spears and his men alive?" Devereux asked.

"Of course! Death would be to kind for Spears. Not only that I don't think Spear would remain anal retentive for long in prison." Deeks said with a smirk on his face.

"OW! And you call me ruthless." Devereux said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Like I said, death is to kind." Deeks said.

"Meet me at this address." Devereux said as he was typing on his phone. He sent the message and walk away from the boat shed.

Deeks phone had beep signaling he had a message. The address was near the docks; Deeks walked back to his suv and got in. He started the engine and head in the direction of the address.

{The enemy of my enemy is my friend} Deeks thought as he made the trip over to the docks.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: The song referenced in this chapter is another song by Demon Hunter called Cross to Bear.

A/N 2: The inscription on the rings Semper Vigilo, Paratus, et Fidelis is Latin for Always Vigilant, Prepared, and Faithful.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

As Deeks was pulling up the address, he heard a loud crash coming from with the house. He knew that Devereux was roughing up the suspect so he took his time walking up to the door. Just as he was approaching the suspect came running out, but before he could get to far Deeks tripped him. The suspect did a face plant on the concrete and busted his nose. He rolled over and saw Deeks, but didn't do anything because he was more intent on holding his nose. The kid had a few scrapes and scratches on his face, and his right eye started to darken a little.

"That looked like it hurt. Did that hurt? Or did it just look like it hurt?" Deeks asked. Devereux laughed at the whole scene and at Deeks question. Deeks turned the guy over and cuffed him. Then Deeks rolled the guy back over and sat him up so they could question him.

"You're in good shape because I want you alive; if I didn't really care I'd let him have his way with you. Trust me you don't want that, so tell us where we can find the rest of your friends so we can get on with our lives." Deeks said.

The guy mulled it over then decided to play hard to get, and kept his mouth shut.

"How long have you been on the force?" Deeks asked shaking his head at the stupidity of this man, or more appropriately kid.

"Five years." He said.

"Well do you want to give up your career?" Deeks asked.

"No. Why?" He asked.

"The guys you are running with are dirty cops who have been on the force for fifteen years plus. You're trying to make a name for yourself, so they decided to bring you on. You're young and impressionable, so they feed you a line about be a big help to your community. And I'm guessing you bought it hook, line, and sinker." Deeks said

The kid nodded.

"Were you there when the big wigs met, or did their jobs?" Deeks asked.

The kid shook his head no.

"Then what did you do?" Deeks asked. Devereux gave the kid a questioning look.

"I was their delivery boy. I just dropped envelopes, and then went back to the station. I had no idea what was in those envelopes." The kid said.

"How many are involved?" Devereux asked.

"Besides Captain Spears and me at least five others." He said.

"Give us the information and I'll put in a word with the judge." Deeks said.

"I can do better." The kid said eager to help.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Devereux asked.

"I have a meet today with one of the guys." The kid said.

"When do you meet?" Deeks asked.

"Three." The kid asked.

"That's three hours." Devereux said after checking his watch.

"Where is the meet taking place at?" Deeks asked

"Cabrillo Marine Aquarium, near the sea lion exhibit." The kid said. Deeks looked at Devereux and nodded to follow him. They walked ten feet from the kid and Deeks spoke.

"I'm calling in my team to back us up and take the suspect in after he has told everything; that okay with you?" Deeks asked.

"Sure no problem, but how long will it take for them to mobilize?" Devereux asked.

"I'm not calling in the S.W.A.T. team Devereux; I'm talking about the team I usually roll with: Sam, Callen and Kensi." Deeks said looking at him with like he was crazy. "I don't want to spook this group in case there is more than just the one."

"Okay; I'll head out there and scope it out. Check points of ingress, and egress. Look for sniper hides, and anything else that might be used against us." Devereux said.

"I'll call yeah when the team is on its way." Deeks said. Devereux waved good bye and left. Deeks walked back to the kid and hauled him to his feet by his arm. Deeks walked the kid over to his suv and put him in back. As he was rounding to the driver's side of the vehicle Deeks pulled his phone out and called Kensi.

"_What do you have Deeks?_" Kensi asked.

"Grab three sets of ear wigs, Callen and Sam, and meet me at the safe house where we put Hailey up in for the duration of this case." Deeks said.

"_How soon do you want to meet?_" Kensi asked.

"Like three hours ago, soon." Deeks said.

"_I'll make it happen._" Kensi said, and then hung up the phone.

Deeks got in his vehicle and headed for the safe house.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Devereux speaking." Devereux said answering his phone.

"_I thought we had a deal. I took care of the people and I got my cut._" A voice said.

"That would be true if you hadn't decided to jump the gun and start killing on your own terms, Spears. Now I have to deal with your men before I can finish my game with Agent Deeks." Devereux said.

"My men will kill you before you get to me." Spears said.

"I don't know about that." Devereux said. "Deeks and his team have military training, so I think your men will have their hands full."

"_It doesn't matter, you will never find me._" Spears said.

"That's okay, but I will finish what I started." Devereux said.

"_I'd like to see you try._" Spears said and then hung up the phone. Devereux smiled and continued on his way.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with Spears." Devereux said. Devereux checked the number of the phone that Spears had called from and didn't recognize the number, so when he made it back to his spot Devereux will run the number.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen, Sam and Kensi arrived at the safe house a half hour after Deeks call, and they had a working plan. The decided to run over the plan once more before to make sure that the kid understood.

"So what are you going to do?" Sam asked the kid.

"Deliver the envelope and leave." The kid said.

"And more importantly, if anything happens go with the flow. If he wants to chat, chat with him. Do whatever he wants. Just keep him occupied until we can move in and arrest the two of you." Sam said.

"Alright we better get out of here." Deeks said after he checked his watch. "We have just over an hour until the information exchange."

With that the agents and the officer left the safe house and made their way to the Aquarium.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hello." Devereux said answering his phone.

"_What's the situation?_" Deeks asked.

"It's pretty cut and dry. It's wide open, and there aren't any places for a sniper to hide in the general area. If there is going to be a deal then we have them dead to rights." Devereux said.

"_We should be there in a half an hour._" Deeks said.

"I'll be here." Devereux said.

"_See you then._" Deeks said and then hung up his phone.

Devereux had his eye on a man who has been in the area for the last hour.

{That could be our guy.} Devereux thought.

Devereux picked the paper he had been reading and waited for Deeks, his team, and the kid to show up.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The team and the kid got to the Aquarium and filter into the crowd. Deeks told Sam, Callen and Kensi to stay close and secure the next target. Deeks was going to hang back and check for stragglers that might be back and attempt to tie up loose ends. Deeks was scanning the crowd and spotted the kid by the entrance to the exhibit, and then saw Kensi, Sam, and Callen flank him from about thirty feet away. Deeks phone beeped, signaling that he had a message. It was from Devereux.

[Check your peripherals to you nine o'clock; possible target.]

Deeks looked to the corner of his eye and saw the man that Devereux was talking about, and almost crapped his pants.

{The target is Johns. Oh this is going to be rich.} Deeks thought.

Deeks sent a message to Kensi saying that the target was coming down to the meet. Just as Deeks was finishing sending the message to Kensi he saw a flash. Almost like a flash off of a reflective surface. It was coming from a service vehicle twenty meters from Devereux position. Deeks scoped out the angle the shooter had, and saw that it was the perfect line of sight. From his position Devereux would give away that they were onto the shooter so he moved to take down the sniper himself. He saw that the meeting was almost through, so Deeks had to make haste if he was going to save the kid.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was listening to the exchange when she heard a beep from her phone. So she pulled out her phone and saw that she had a message from Deeks.

[As soon as you hear from me again take them down!]

"Deeks just messaged me and said that we should be ready to move." Kensi said into the mic.

"_We'll follow your lead._" Callen said.

"_Roger that._" Sam said.

It seemed that the meet was started to wind down. The cops had exchanged an envelope, and spoke for a little bit longer. Just as the pair had turned to leave Kensi phone beeped again and saw that the message said to _take them down_.

"Let's move." Kensi said.

Sam, Kensi, and Callen got and moved with quick efficiency to secure both targets before the got too far. The escorted the targets secure location to have a private chat. Devereux approached Deeks before leaving.

"I have a lead I need to run down."

"Spears?" Deeks asked.

"He called me earlier. Said that I wouldn't be able to catch him." Devereux said.

"Let me know what shakes out. I'll let you know when we have a lead on the next person." Deeks said and then left to sit in on the interrogation.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

After Deeks left the Aquarium he drove to another location that N.C.I.S. used for interrogations. Deeks walked into see Kensi staring at the plasma, lost in thought; while Sam and Callen were banging their heads against the wall while talking to Johns. Deeks crept up behind Kensi and gently bit her neck. Kensi moaned in surprise, but turned around to kiss Deeks. The kiss went on for a few minutes, but stopped when they had to catch their breath. It was at that time that Sam and Callen came out to cool off before beating Johns senseless.

"That dude is as bad as Spears." Callen said.

"Actually Spears was worse than him." Kensi said intruding on the conversation.

"What has he been saying?" Deeks asked.

"He's been asking for a lawyer, and refusing to answer any of our questions." Sam said.

Deeks was lost in thought for a little bit, but then had a brilliant idea. Deeks looked at Johns on the plasma, and then looked at Callen.

"Is the N.D.A.A. a legitimate document?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, why?" Callen asked.

"I'll be right back." Deeks said, and then headed towards the interrogation room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Giving him what he wants: a lawyer." Deeks said and then walked into the room. The three agents turned their attention to the plasma and watched what happened.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks walked in and took a seat at the table across from Johns. The two men had a staring contest, but Johns flinched first, and spoke.

"What are you doing here Deeks?" Johns asked.

"You asked for a lawyer so here I am, though I haven't practiced law in about ten years so I will be a bit rusty." Deeks said.

"If you're my lawyer I'm as good as guilty." Johns said.

"How dare you! My track record was impeccable." Deeks said, and then Deeks dropped the bomb.

"In all honesty you are just little people you have nothing we want. In all honesty you're just a grunt." Deeks said.

"I know all the details of the plan." Johns said

"Oh really, then why did you receive orders from that kid, who I must say just cut himself a deal." Deeks said.

"What kind of deal?" Johns asked.

"That Spears is the top dog, and that your low man on the totem pole." Deeks said. Deeks knew Johns fatal flaw: hubris and he sure as heck was going to exploit it.

"Spears is unavailable, and you won't get another word out of me until I see my lawyer!" Johns exclaimed.

"And you're in charge?" Deeks asked.

"Yes." Johns said and then leaned back in his chair. Next thing Johns saw that he was looking at the ceiling and rubbing is head. Deeks had kicked the chair over on Johns, and then pushed the table out of the way and got right in his face.

"You just admitted to being in charge. That means that you're responsible for blowing up a federal building, attacking and killing American civilians and consorting with an enemy of the American people." Deeks said in tone of voice that devoid of emotion. Deeks pulled out an update of Aramis Devereux and showed it to Johns. "You see his man?"

"Yeah." Johns said in a timid voice.

"We got word from the stated department that they received word from the French embassy that he has been disavowed by his country and branded a traitor. You know what that means?" Deeks asked.

"No." Johns said again.

"It means that you are in cahoots with a terrorist, with that being said makes you a terrorist to." Deeks said.

"I have my rights!" Johns exclaimed

"According to the National Defense Authorization Act of 2012, or the N.D.A.A., you don't have any rights. We can link you to terrorist activities, so we can hold you against your will, without trial, until we deem you no longer a threat to the American people." Deeks said.

There was silence in the room: Deeks was reveling in the fact that he pulled one over on Johns. He doesn't know the true status of Devereux standings with his government, and Johns is too stupid to be in charge. And Johns is on the edge of hysteria: hyperventilating, fidgety, and looking all over the place. Deeks decided on a new tactic: He got up and walked over to the door. He opened the door, but then stopped.

"I'm going to give you some time to think. To let the gravity of the situation to settle in." Deeks said and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Johns started to get antsy as he weighed his options.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What?" Deeks asked. As he entered the main room. He saw that Sam, Callen, and Kensi were staring at him in shock, awe, and pride.

"Remind me to never commit a crime if he is on the side of the prosecution." Sam said. This got a chuckle out of Callen and Kensi, but Deeks just flashed his trademark grin at Sam.

"That was the best bluff I have ever heard." Kensi said.

"Well if we're going to get information on the rest of the group, Johns is the next link. I might have come on strong with him, but I know that he is rattled. It will take some time, but he'll break and then we will have our next target." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Devereux was playing with his toys and tracking the call that Spears had made. It was kind of tricky at first; he isn't use to using delicate equipment, but he figured it out after a while. The trace led him back to eastern seaboard, and then to western seaboard; then it went into Mexico before it can to a stop in Cuba.

"You think hiding out in Cuba will save you Spears?" Devereux asked.

With the help of Google Earth, Devereux was able track the location from which Spears made the call. It was on the outskirts of capitol. Now all Devereux had to do was bid his time. It was never the kill that was satisfying, but the thrill of the hunt that always gave him the satisfaction that this would be a fun game.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"_Hello, Deeks. I want to speak to Deeks._" Johns was saying as he was knocking on the door.

Callen, Sam, and Kensi towards the door as Deeks was walking back in. He looked at the three of them, and then he heard Johns on the plasma calling for him. So he walked in there and see what he wanted. While Sam, Callen, and Kensi watched to see if Deeks could carry the bluff on anymore. The next thing the three agents saw was Deeks opening the door to the interrogation room, then shut. Deeks leaned against the door and waited for Johns to speak.

"_What do you want to know?_" Johns asked. Deeks smirked

"_I want the rest of you team._" Deeks said. Deeks continued to talk to Johns, but Sam spoke up and pulled their attention away from the interrogation.

"Your boy is a work of art." Sam said to Kensi. Everybody smiled and Sam continued. "I don't think anybody could have pulled that off with such ease as he did. He is definitely a natural born operator."

"So how are you two doing?" Callen asked

"Doing?" Kensi asked. Sam and Callen just smirked at her.

"So Callen, how is Joelle doing?" Kensi asked.

With that Callen backed off and Sam just started to laugh at Callen. Deeks was walking back into the room at the tail end of the laughter.

"What did you find out?" Kensi asked attempting to get the subject off of _them_.

"You can send an agent to pick him up and process him in, but we are in a bit of a jam." Deeks said.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"The next meet in a night club and the next target is actually going to be targets." Deeks said.

"So what is the problem?" Sam asked.

"I know the targets that we are going to be meeting, so I will have to take a back row seat on this one." Deeks said. Deeks looked at all three of them and then handed Sam a number.

"What's this for?" Sam asked looking at the piece of paper.

"Given the type of men we're going to be dealing with, your personality and demeanor will get across that you mean business; the meet is tomorrow night." Deeks said.

"Where is the meet going to be taking place?" Sam asked.

"Club Edison." Deeks said. With that Kensi couldn't resist the urge to bite Deeks on his neck.

"Ow! Kensi!" Deeks shouted

Sam, Callen, and Kensi were laughing at Deeks misfortune for mentioning the club they were going to.

**T.B.C.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Deeks was rubbing his neck where Kensi bit him as Sam walked away to make a phone call, Callen followed Sam to hear the details that were being agreed upon. Kensi in turn took a seat; which happened to Deeks lap.

"So what will you be doing while Sam is negotiating with the goon squad?" Kensi asked as she rubbed Deeks cheek. They sat like that, Kensi on Deeks lap, for some time before Deeks answered.

"Probably nearby: either a few tables away, one of the booths, or even by the bar. Though I may take a seat in a dark corner that way if the guys are scanning the crowd I won't be easily spotted." Deeks said.

Kensi hugged Deeks resting her head on his shoulder, and Deeks hugged her back. They sat like that for a time staring, and listening to each other's breathing. They were content with the current situation, Kensi on Deeks lap, the couple holding each other. If it wasn't for the Devereux case it would have been perfect, but they don't live in a fairy tale and they are still wanted by a mass murder.

"Alright you two get a room." Sam said

"I thought there is a no p.d.a policy in affect at work here?" Callen asked.

"Why Callen, are you jealous?" Deeks asked. "Do you want Joelle to come and sit on your lap and make it all better?"

Callen just gave Deeks a death stare.

"Don't even mention Michelle." Sam warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Deeks said. Kensi just laughed at the exchange, but then got up off of Deeks lap and took a seat next to him. Deeks whimpered as she sat next, to which Kensi cracked a smile.

"What do we have Sam?" Deeks asked.

"They were upset that Johns has been detained, but they are still willing to meet. They want to push it forward to tonight." Sam said.

"That could be a problem." Callen said.

"You think, G?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Not really; what time is the meeting tonight?" Deeks asked.

"Ten o'clock." Sam said.

"That's seven hours from now." Kensi said.

"All we have to do is get there early, while a few of our people show up after us; like ten, ten fifteen." Deeks said.

"In plain clothes?" Kensi asked

"Yes of course plain clothes Kensi." Deeks said.

"What are you planning on happening Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked scaring her agents half to death.

"Well if they changed the timeline they're up to something, but what it is that's the sixty-four thousand dollar question." Deeks said as he regained his composure. "So we put some of our own people in place to help control the field. I'll take a seat in a dark corner."

"Why?" Callen asked.

"So I can see what's going on, but can't be seen in return." Deeks said.

"Where will Devereux be?" Hetty asked.

"He'll be around somewhere." Deeks said

"Doing what?" Sam asked.

"He will be more content on watching the show, but he will interact if he has too." Deeks said. "Devereux said he got a call from Spears earlier in the day."

"What did they talk about?" Callen asked.

"Not sure, but if I had to guess Spears was calling to chew Devereux out. Devereux said that he had to run down a lead; my guess is that Spears has skipped town." Deeks said.

"Do you know where to?" Hetty asked.

"As of right now, no; but if I was a betting man before this case is over Devereux will wrap it up in a nice bow for me." Deeks said.

"I'll coordinate the men that will be going in with you tonight; while the four of you figure out and plan to take these men down. How many men are there going to be?" Hetty asked.

"From what I gathered there will be three guys sitting in on the meet, but if there is going to be back up you guess is as good as mine." Sam said.

"I'll tell the people to show anywhere between nine fifty and ten fifteen. The four of you will make your own plans. Arrivederci." Hetty said and then took her leave.

The agents went over a plan to snare the three cops that would show up tonight. Before they left an agent came to take Johns to be processed for his crimes.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Seven hours later: Club Edison –

Callen was at the bar upstairs, Sam was by the bar down stairs, and Kensi and Deeks were both in a booth to Sam's six o'clock; but there were out of the way, so when the dirty cops came in they wouldn't see him. Deeks was going crazy. Because the agents had been there for a good half hour at least and all the DJ had been playing was techno music. Kensi was loving music, Sam and Callen were indifferent to the music, but Deeks was going insane.

"Really another techno song this is crazy." Deeks said.

"Shut up! This one has a good beat!" Kensi exclaimed

"Whatever you say." Deeks said.

Though it drove him crazy to listen to more techno music, the song did have a nice beat; not that he would ever admit that to Kensi. So he just sat there and listened to the song.

_Every other way_

_Nothing fades away_

_Listen to the mission_

_I've telling the tradition_

_And I'm giving you permission_

_To be in my head_

_Listen to the mission_

_I've telling the tradition_

_And I'm giving you permission_

_To be in my head_

_Listen to the mission_

_I've telling the tradition_

_And I'm giving you permission_

_To be in my head_

_Listen to the mission_

_I've telling the tradition_

_And I'm giving you permission_

_To be in my head_

_Listen to the Mission_

_Listen to the mission (In my head)_

_Listen to the mission_

_Listen to the mission (In my head)_

_Everyday fades away_

_Everyday fades away_

_Listen to the mission_

_I've been telling the tradition_

_And I'm giving you permission_

_To be in my head_

_Listen to the mission_

_I've been telling the tradition_

_And I'm giving you permission_

_To be in my head_

_Listen to the mission_

_I've been telling the tradition_

_And I'm giving you permission_

_To be in my head_

_Listen to the mission (In my head)_

_Listen to the mission (In my head)_

_Listen to the mission (In my head)_

_Listen to the mission (In my head)_

_Every other way_

_Nothing fades away_

_Everyday fades away_

_Everyday fades away_

_Everyday fades away_

_Everyday fades away_

_Everyday fades away_

_In my head_

_In my head_

_In my head_

_Listen to the mission_

_Listen to the mission (In my head)_

_Listen to the mission_

_Listen to the mission (In my head)_

_(Every other way)_

_Listen to the mission_

_Listen to the mission (In my head)_

_(Nothing fades away)_

_Listen to the mission_

_Listen to the mission (In my head)_

_Every other way_

_Nothing fades away_

After the song had finished playing Sam said over the wire.

"_Looks like our company just arrived._"

"_So how are we going to play this?_" Callen asked.

"_They're going to call me when they're situated and ready to do business._" Sam said.

"We'll be here when you're ready to play Sam." Kensi said.

There was a lull in the conversation, so everybody was waiting for the phone call. While they were waiting, a few more of their people had trickled in. Deeks was looking around, and then turned to look at Kensi and stared at her. Kensi was aware of his staring at her. Though she was okay with it, knowing that her fiancé was infatuated with her, Kensi was also curious as to why he was staring, and what he was thinking.

"Something wrong partner?" Kensi asked.

"You were right." Deeks said.

Kensi was stunned to silence by Deeks admission, but she was not sure what he was getting at.

"_Don't ask._" Callen said. He can see the look in his partner's eyes from the first floor.

"_Kensi was right about what?_" Sam asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kensi stared at Deeks some more, and then she saw where this was going and started to blush. Even before Deeks spoke she knew what he was going to say.

"You are too my type." Deeks said, echoing their conversation from three years ago when there were chasing Janvier. Kensi, even though her cheeks were on fire because of the pooling blood, leaned over and kissed Deeks.

"_What are you two doing?_" Sam asked.

"_You two do realize that we are on the clock?_" Callen asked.

"We are pretending to be a couple in love, right?" Kensi asked

"_We would prefer if we didn't have to hear you two locking lips together._" Callen said.

"We're just doing are job; anyways it's standard operating procedure when playing a couple." Deeks said.

"Any other standard operating procedures I need to be aware?" Kensi asked.

"_Don't encourage him._" Callen said.

"Thousands. But I only pay them Iip service." Deeks said as he kissed Kensi again. Kensi smiled into the kiss.

"_DEEKS!_" Callen exclaimed.

"What's the matter Callen, jealous?" Kensi asked.

Before anybody could come up with a retort to Kensi jab, Sam's phone started to ring.

"_Looks like the party is about to start._" Sam said.

Everybody was quiet while they listened to the conversation from Sam's end. After Sam had finished the conversation he got up from the bar and walked over to the section just outside the V.I.P. room.

"_I'm in. Let's see what these cops have for us._" Sam said.

As he sat down at the table and made introductions with the cops, Callen nodded to a couple of their agents to move and form a tighter net on the target area. That way if something goes wrong Sam won't have to wait for the back up to get there. While everybody was listening to Sam's meeting with the cops Devereux made a move to where Callen was sitting to get a clear view of the meet. The two men nodded at each other, and went about their business. And the whole time this was going on Deeks and Kensi were having a conversation; via text message, as not to distract Sam from the task at hand.

[Have you told your mom about us, and what's happening after this case?] Deeks asked.

[Not yet, but I'd rather do it when you're present.] Kensi said

[Afraid she might bite?] Deeks asked.

[No!] Kensi exclaimed

[Because I'm up to date on my shots, so I have no problem taking one for the team.] Deeks said teasing Kensi.

[I have a bite that no shot will protect you from.] Kensi threatened.

Kensi and Deeks were staring at each other for a little bit before Deeks looked at his phone and texted her back.

[Really?!] Deeks question with a devilish grin on his face, which had Kensi blushing.

[But in all seriousness I want you to be there because she never got to meet Jack ever: before we got engage, and she definitely never met him after we got engaged. I want you to be there for her response.] Kensi said.

[Kens, your mom has already met me.] Deeks said unsure of himself.

Deeks knew beyond a shadow that Julia would approve of him marrying Kensi, but what has Kensi shook up like this.

[Please Deeks.] Kensi said with tears in her eyes.

Deeks and Kensi stopped texting for a little bit and got lost in each other eyes: Deeks blues with uncertainty, and Kensi mismatched with fear and tears. It was silent for a time before Deeks relented.

[I will Princess.]

Kensi practically threw herself at Deeks and was crying the whole time. Deeks quickly turned both his and Kensi mic off as to not arouse suspicions from Callen and Sam. Deeks was holding Kensi and rocking her back and forth when he was struck with an odd thought.

_Usually more. Sometimes we text even though we're right next to each other—it's pretty adorable_.

Deeks looked at his phone as he mentally flashed to the conversation in the park that he had with Sam. He smiled and continued to rock Kensi some more. After Kensi had finished crying they turned their mics back on listen to the conversation. Kensi hand found its way into Deeks. After the listen for a little while Deeks phone beeped again. It was from Kensi.

[Thank you.]

[Anytime Fern.] Deeks said.

It was then that the party started to get interesting. From Callen's view he saw one of the cops pull a gun on Sam.

"One has a weapon drawn; move into position." Callen said.

On cue the agents moved into position, ready to take the cops down at a moment's notice. Just as the agents took position, another weapon was drawn.

"Take them down!" Callen exclaimed.

As soon as Callen finished giving the order, the agents moved in and took the cops down securing their weapons and their hands. The weapons were rounded up, and the cops were escorted to the field house for interrogation. While the cops were in interrogation overnight, the four agents went home and got some rest. They thought it would be wise to question these goons after a good night's rest and a belly full of food.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam went home to Michelle and his child, Callen went home and then had Joelle come by; and Kensi and Deeks went back to his place. They were greet by Monty at the door, and then went to get undressed. As Deeks was headed into the living room so Kensi could take her shower first she grabbed his wrist to stop him. Deeks gave Kensi a questioning glance.

"We're grown adults and have seen each other naked, so why don't you join me in the shower and we get them done and out of the way."

"Are you sure?" Deeks asked, and Kensi nodded her head. "As you wish."

Kensi and Deeks went to take their shower together. After they finished with their shower, they got dressed and went to get some ice cream. After they had ice cream, the couple took Monty for a walk. By the time from their walk they all called it night; seeing how it was after midnight, so they just got in, and went to bed. Before drifting off to sleep Kensi said.

"Thank you for humoring me about going with me when we tell my mom."

"Any time Kens, any time." Deeks said.

Kensi rolled over in Deeks' arms and kissed him. After the parted from the kiss they fell asleep in each other's arms.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks was waking up he realized that he felt heavier, or more appropriate there was extra weight on his body. Deeks was coming to when he saw… He saw nothing.

{What the heck!} Deeks thought.

And then he realized that the reason for the darkness in his open eye is because that there was an arm perfectly resting the socket. Deeks turn his head to get a better look, and saw that Kensi was striking her famous starfish pose. Deeks slowly extracted himself from his precarious position to go make breakfast. Deeks had been making breakfast for about twenty minutes before he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a head rest against his back. Deeks long for the day when this would be the norm, and not having to worry about a sociopath that wanted to take it all away from him. Though if everything works out the way Deeks has in mind this will be the norm, but only if.

Ring.

Deeks was broken from his thoughts because of a ringing phone; his to be exact. Kensi went over to the table to let him have some privacy when she saw that Deeks had made a few pancakes, so she grabbed a few and pancakes, a couple pieces of bacon, some fruit, and poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit at the table. Before Kensi could eat her phone rang. It was Callen calling.

"What's up Callen?" Kensi asked.

"_Meet me and Sam at the field house; tell Deeks to head back to the boat shed._" Callen said.

"Why the boat shed?" Kensi asked.

"_I honestly don't have a clue. We received a message this morning that Deeks should head to the boat shed._" Callen said.

"Do we know who it's from?" Kensi asked.

"_No, and I don't think it's from Devereux. He would have contacted Deeks directly. I'm guessing it's our final cop trying to stop us before we stop him._" Callen said.

"All right I'll let him know." Kensi said.

"_See you as soon as you get here._" Callen said.

"See you then." Kensi said and then hung up the phone. By the time she had finished talking to Callen Deeks had joined her at the table.

There was silence for a time. The couple ate in silence enjoying their breakfast, before Kensi spoke.

"It seems that you are needed at the boat shed this morning."

"Really, why?" Deeks asked.

"Not sure; Callen said that they received a call this morning for you to go to the boat shed. Any news from Devereux?" Kensi asked. There was a beep coming from Deeks phone. It was from Devereux. Deeks show Kensi his phone and then checked the message.

[Trap at boat shed. Going to be a shootout, come armed.] Devereux said.

Deeks dropped his face into his hand and the shook his head side to side and then showed the text to Kensi.

"Well it looks like Callen was right." Kensi said as she hand Deeks phone back. "What are you going to do?"

"Finish this little side show so I can finish with Devereux." Deeks said. "Can you drive yourself this morning?"

"No problem." Kensi said. She finished eating breakfast and then went to get dressed. On her way out, she gave Deeks a kiss on the cheek and then left. Deeks finished his breakfast, put his plate and silverware in the sink, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then left for the boat shed. Just as he got into his vehicle Deeks pulled out his phone and called Hetty.

"_Hello._" Hetty answered.

"Hetty, its Deeks." He answered.

"_What's the word Mr. Deeks?_" Hetty asked.

"Top of the list is that Devereux and I will be involved in a shootout later." Deeks said.

"_Where?_" Hetty asked.

"The boat shed." Deeks said.

"_Wonderful; anything else?_" Hetty asked.

"I need you to head back to the hospital I was admitted to when I was shot." Deeks said.

"_Why?_" Hetty asked.

"Just trust me. When you get there you'll understand. The hospital staff is expecting you, and make sure you have a safe house and a medical staff standing by." Deeks said.

"_Okay._" Hetty said.

"Oh: you're looking for an Ann Clarence." Deeks said.

"_Thank you, and be careful Mr. Deeks_." Hetty and then hung up the phone.

Deeks turned on the radio as he was pulling out of his drive way. The song on the radio was slow and somewhat melancholy.

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against_

_The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver forked sky_

_Lit you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_Now it's found us_

_Like I have found you_

_I don't want to run_

_Just overwhelm me_

_What if this storm ends?_

_And leaves us nothing_

_Except a memory_

_A distant echo_

_I want pinned down_

_I want unsettled_

_Rattle cage after cage_

_Until my blood boils_

_I want to see you_

_As you are now_

_Every single day_

_That I am living_

_Painted in flames_

_All peeling thunder_

_Be the lightning in me_

_That strikes relentless_

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against_

_The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver forked sky_

_Lit you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_Now it's found us_

_Like I have found you_

_I don't want to run_

_Just overwhelm me_

"That seems appropriate." Deeks said, and then turn the station to something a little more upbeat. He made the journey to the boat shed.

"I have a feeling I'm about to do my own rendition of the O.K. corral." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was making her way to room 602. She arrived at the hospital a half hour after she got off the phone with Deeks. Before she entered the room she was approached by a cop in plain clothes. Hetty showed him her id, and he let her through.

"So what is all the fuss about -"

Hetty didn't finish her sentence when she saw who Ann Clarence is. Hetty was in shock, but understood deception.

"Why you sly dog, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: The two songs used in this chapter were: In my Head by Pale 3(Club Edison) and The Lightning Strike part I - What if This Storm Ends? (Deeks drive over to the boat shed).

A/N: One last cop before Devereux finishes his game with Deeks, but before the end we still have to see how Leah Umphrey factors into this little charade.

A/N: Reviews, and feedback are greatly appreciated. I know that I won't always write it the way you were expecting it to go, but I don't mind hearing you thoughts.


	11. Skeleton in the Closet Part II

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Hetty shut the door to the safe house behind her and turned to the agent that was approaching the house.

"This location does not exist, and unless you hear from me or a message is being delivered from me then nobody gets to enter these doors. Am I clear?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." The agent said.

Then Hetty turned and left. She headed to her car, got in and headed for the field house. The thought to go to the boat shed and see how her newest agent was doing crossed her mind, but with Devereux backing Deeks up the field house was the better choice. She was hoping that Callen, Sam and Kensi were making progress with the three cops that were arrested last night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks parked his vehicle at the café that he told Talia about two years ago.

{There ain't a chance in this crazy world I getting my vehicle shot up!} Deeks thought.

As he approached the boat shed he saw that it had been repaired, or at least the structure itself had been repaired; not sure about the interior. As he got close he pressed his left side against the wall and crouched down. Deeks crouch walked to the corner of the building with the parking lot; as he approached the corner he took a peek. Deeks was dumbfounded, and unsure of he was seeing.

{What happened?} Deeks thought.

Deeks got up from his crouch position and walked into the parking lot. The cops that were waiting for him were dead in the middle of the parking lot. Walked over and checked the bodies. They all had large caliber holes in their heads. Deeks pulled out his phone and made a call.

"_What is it Deeks?_" Devereux asked.

"Did you see what happened?" Deeks asked.

"_What do you mean?_" Devereux asked.

"I was expecting a shootout, and all the cops are dead. Large caliber, .45 or bigger, round in each of the cops heads; you got any idea what happened." Deeks said

"_Oh that's strange. I saw the cops talking to a group of men after I texted you. They looked like trouble, so I took off._" Devereux said.

"Do you know what type of vehicle these new guys were driving?" Deeks asked.

"_SUV's, with all the windows darkened; like it was a fed entourage._" Devereux said.

"Or it was somebody pretending to be with the federal government." Deeks said. "How many vehicles?"

"_Two._" Devereux said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Deeks asked.

"_Give me a few hours and I will call you._"Devereux said.

"See you then." Deeks said, and then hung up his phone. He took in the scene and the called it in.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

On a pier near the boat shed was a man standing with binoculars looking into the distance. He had watched the whole ordeal at the boat shed: The shootout with the dirty cops, the arrival of Agents Deeks. He pulled out his phone and called a number.

"_Yes._" A voice on the other end said.

"The guest of honor is here, but his partner is not with him. I saw a man that has been tailing our target; do you want me to engage?" The man asked.

"_No I will come up with a plan to get the partners away from their friends. Keeping watching for now._" The voice on the other end of the line said, and then hung up.

The man continued to watch Deeks for a little longer, and then walked away.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks got in his vehicle and head to the field house to see what Sam, Callen, and Kensi had dug up. On his way he called Eric.

"_Hello._" Eric said.

"Eric, it's Deeks; did you find anything on Leah Umphrey?" Deeks asked.

"_Last I check she didn't exist until two thousand four. I have a driver's license photo for Leah, but nothing older than that. Leah must have made some powerful friends._" Eric said.

Deeks processed what Eric had said.

{Didn't exist until two thousand four.} Deeks thought.

"It's not that Leah doesn't exist, you just to need to find the right link." Deeks said.

"_Care to share._" Eric said.

Deeks heard a muffled beep; he pulled his phone away and saw that he had a message. It was from Devereux.

{That was fast.} Deeks thought.

[Market square; twelve o'clock.]

"I'll keep you posted, I got run. Devereux just texted me, so the game begins again." Deeks said.

"_Talk to you later Deeks._" Eric said and, then disconnected the call.

Deeks headed for the market to see what kind of trouble that would be awaiting him.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

At the field house Sam was finish interrogating one of the cops, and heading back into the main rooms

"That's all of them." Sam said as he was taking a seat at the table.

Sam and Callen were chatting about the direction of the case when Kensi spoke up.

"That's strange."

"What's strange?" Callen asked.

"There was supposed to be a shootout at the boat shed, but there isn't a word on any of the news stations." Kensi said.

Callen and Sam looked at each other and then went to watch the news with Kensi. While the agents were watching the news, Kensi phone beeped. She checked her phone and saw that she had a message from Deeks.

[I love you Fern.] Deeks texted her.

[I love you too, Shaggy.] Kensi texted back. [Hey baby what happened?]

[Somebody got the jump on the cops. They were all dead by the time I showed. Why do you asked?] Deeks texted back.

[Because there isn't a shred of evidence that there was a shootout today.] Kensi texted.

[Must have used a suppressor. Have Eric run camera footage in the area of the boat shed.] Deeks texted back.

[You do realize the boat shed won't be on camera?] Kensi texted.

[But we can look for vehicles that are moving in the direction about the time of the shooting] Deeks texted.

[Give it to me, and I will have Eric run it down.] Kensi texted.

[Devereux said that he saw a two suv's with darkened windows; and I'm sorry I didn't ask for make or model.] Deeks texted back.

[I'll work with it. Be careful babe.] Kensi texted back.

[You too sugar bear.] Deeks texted back.

Kensi speed dialed ops to talk to Eric.

"_Hello._" Eric said.

"Eric I need you to run a trace for some vehicles that might have been near a shooting this morning." Kensi said.

"_Lay it on me._" Eric said.

"Two suvs with darkened windows heading to and from the boat shed, or the general area, about two three hours ago." Kensi said.

"I'll run a kaleidoscope search for said suvs, or make an attempt on one." Eric said, and then hung up the phone.

It was about that time that the agents came in and took the dirty cops to be process, and the three agents headed back to the mission.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was walking through the market and reminiscing of when he was her last. It was when he was chasing Ray four years ago. Deeks was lost in thought he didn't realize that he was being tailed. It took him a few more seconds and then he saw his tails' reflection on the glass display next to him. It was a woman, couldn't guess her height, her hair was blonde. Deeks turned to see Leah Umphrey two feet behind him. Leah grabbed the nearest person and threw them on Deeks before he could react. Just as Deeks was getting to his feet Leah was nearing the exit.

"ANN!" Deeks shouted at the top of his lungs.

Leah had stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't turn around for a few moments. When she turned around and looked at Deeks it was with a shocked expression on her face. They made eye contact for what seem like an eternity. Deeks was going to walk to Leah, but she turned and ran out of the market. Deeks emotions were thrown into overdrive and he was fighting with all his might to keep the tears at bay.

"But, why?" Deeks whispered fighting back tears; and then his phone beeped. Deeks took his phone out and saw that he had a message from Devereux.

[Dumpster behind the market.]

Deeks put his phone away, wiped the tears out of his eyes, and then made his way out behind the market place. As he was making his way towards an exit Deeks got lost in his thoughts about Leah, whose name was actually Ann.

{Eric, I found your missing link to Leah Umphrey.} Deeks thought.

As Deeks was approaching the first, of three dumpsters, he was preparing himself for whatever he may find. He opened the first dumpster saw that it was empty. Then he moved onto the next dumpster, and again found nothing. He moved onto the next dumpster and opened it and was reward with his prize: a dead body of a white female with a plastic bag over her head. And judging by the smell, if that is legitimate thing because of the dumpster, she has been dead for a few hours or longer. Deeks made the call to nine-one-one to call in the body. Then Deeks took a picture and called Eric.

"_Hello._" Eric said.

"Eric it Deeks; I'm sending a picture your way of the dead vic. I just found." Deeks said as he sent the picture to Eric. It took Eric all of two seconds to get a hit.

"_The victim is D.A. Sharon Montez. She has a long list of victories against organize crime in New York, Chicago, and Los Angeles._" Eric said.

"Hold on; if her specialty is organized crime, how did she get mixed up in the Hermit Crab trial?" Deeks asked. It was about this time the police and coroner showed up to examine the body, the crime scene, and canvas the area. Deeks was approached by a detective.

"Are you the one that called in the body?" The detective asked.

"Eric I'm going to have to call you back." Deeks said.

"_I'll talk to you later Deeks._" Eric said, and then disconnected the call on his end.

"I'm Special Agents Marty Deeks, N.C.I.S.; the only thing I touched was the lid to the dumpster." Deeks said showing his credentials.

"Any clue who the vic. is?" The detective asked.

"District Attorney Sharon Montez." Deeks said.

"Montez." The detective said the rushed over to look at the body. "That's her alright; any idea who would want her dead?"

"She was working a case five years ago. I was on that same case also. A serial killer that would kidnap a woman and then trade her for her lover; few months later the lover is found dead, and the serial killer is long gone. He steals the victim's identity and moves onto his next victim." Deeks said.

"The "Hermit Crab" case?" The detective asked.

"Yeah, you know anything about it?" Deeks asked.

"Not much, I was a sergeant at the Twelfth when it first cropped up twenty years ago; I'm surprised it's still going. Wait are you telling me all the deaths that have showing up in the past two weeks are related to that case?" The detective asked.

"In a nutshell, yes." Deeks said.

"What's your connection?" The detective asked.

"I'm the target in this after the killer is done having his fun." Deeks said.

"That's it for now; we'll contact you if we have further questions." The detective said.

Deeks walked away from the scene heading for his vehicle, but not before taking a trip down memory lane. As he was walking back through the market he stopped by the little both that Ray's girlfriend worked.

{Or is it wife? They could be married by now.} Deeks thought.

Deeks walked away from the booth and heading for his vehicle to head back to the mission, or the field house wherever he was needed; as he was approaching his suv he pulled out his phone and called Eric back.

"_Hello._" Eric asked.

"Did you learn how Montez got involved with Devereux case?" Deeks asked.

"_I think she just stepped up and took it. Montez already proved herself by taking down mobsters, so this should have been a walk in the park for her. Little did she know that it was going to get her killed._" Eric said.

"Yeah well, none of these victims knew that it was going to get them killed." Deeks said.

"_Mr. Deeks._" Hetty said speaking into the line

"Yes Hetty." Deeks said.

"_Care to explain why Mr. Beale has been searching for a woman by the name of Leah Umphrey?_" Hetty asked.

"She's a person of interest to the case." Deeks said.

"_Does she know anything about the trial?_" Hetty asked.

"As far as I can tell no; she has no direct contact with this case." Deeks said

"_You know my policy about using company resources for personal gain._" Hetty said.

"Hetty this woman keeps showing up at the strangest times. Crap she just approached me about twenty minutes ago before I found the body." Deeks said. "She knows who I am, but hasn't realized it yet."

"_Do you know who she is?_" Hetty asked.

"I need more proof, but I have an inkling." Deeks said.

"_Care to share?_" Nell asked.

"Once I get back to base because I need access to a few databases, but right now I'm heading out to the field house to meet up with the rest of the crew." Deeks said.

Deeks phone beeped again. It was a message from Devereux.

{Thirty-fifth and Broadway in the valley.}

"On second thought, I'll check in later." Deeks said.

"_Why?_" Eric asked.

"I'm guessing another body dropped in the valley." Deeks said.

"_Do you need back up?_" Hetty asked.

"Hetty if Devereux wanted me dead he would have done it already. Oh, and Hetty." Deeks said.

"_Yes Mr. Deeks._" Hetty said.

"Keep them safe." Deeks said.

"_I will Mr. Deeks._" Hetty said and the hung up the phone.

Deeks cleared the line and checked his battery, and saw that he had one bar left. As he got in his vehicle he plugged is phone so it could charge and headed for the valley to see who the next victim is.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was approaching the bull pen to get an update about the dirty cops from the rest of her team.

"So where are we on the dirty cops?" Hetty asked.

"It was pretty cut and dry." Callen said.

"How so?" Hetty asked.

"The guys that we arrested and interrogated are just the peons. The big shot skipped town." Sam said.

"And the big shot being?" Hetty asked.

"Spears." Kensi said.

"And where is Brock Spears currently located at?" Hetty asked.

"Unknown. After the boat shed bombing he was spotted boarding a plan for Central America." Callen said.

"So we won't be able to find him?" Hetty asked.

"Well Deeks did say that Devereux had a conversation with Spears." Kensi said.

"We all know what the chances are that Devereux while divulge the details about that about that man." Hetty said.

"Actually, the chances are statistically high that we will be able to get the whereabouts of Spears out of Devereux." Kensi said.

"How do you figure?" Callen asked

"Devereux has been giving everything to Deeks on a silver platter." Kensi said.

"So." Callen said.

"Devereux is going to give the Deeks Spears whereabouts." Sam said.

"What makes you so certain Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked.

"Devereux is expecting Deeks to clean up this mess; even to the point of hunting Spears down in whatever country he is in right now." Sam said.

"And if Spears is in a non-extradition country?" Hetty asked.

"Knowing Deeks he'll figure it out when we get there." Kensi said.

"Well until that time comes we do what we can to back Deeks up. The last two bodies have dropped." Hetty said, and then walked away. The agents looked at each other and then debated on how to keep the case in their favor.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was approaching address and saw that there was a crowd, or at least in the front of the building. He parked his vehicle and got out and walked to the building at the address. As Deeks walked into the building he looked for the restrooms; not that he actually needed to go, but given where they found the second body it's a possible location. When he got to the hall with the bathrooms he cracked the door on the woman's restroom and took in the sight on the smell; no joy. Deeks walked across the hall into the men's room and was reward with a blood bath, but was shocked to see where the blood trail went. Deeks looked at the wall and saw a blood trail leading up the wall and out the window.

"Wow Devereux; you are getting creative." Deeks said.

Deeks exited the bathroom and politely told a store associate that there was a mess in the men's room that needed to be cleaned up, and walked out the door. Deeks walked around back and found the window with more blood around the wall and ground beneath the window. Deeks followed the blood trail to the dumpsters.

"Devereux, please tell me you didn't put this man in the dumpster?" Deeks said.

Deeks notices that the trail went to the side of the dumpster. Where the trail ended was under a tarp that had feet sticking out from under it. Deeks put on a pair of gloves, and then pulled back the tarp and saw that it was a white male in his late fifties, early sixties, with his throat slit. Deeks took another photo and called the police to let them know he found another body. After he got off the phone the store associate that he informed about the mess in the men's room was approaching him at the pace of a brisk jog and was about to ask him a question when they saw the body.

"Oh Mr. Hayes." The associate said.

"You know this man?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah. His name is Kyle Hayes; comes into the store every other week and buys a few knick knacks. Who would do suck a horrible thing?" The associate asked.

"A sociopath." Deeks said. "You go back inside and attend to the store; the cops will attend to Mr. Hayes and the bathroom."

The associate walked away, and after the associate clear the alley the police and coroner showed up to take control of the scene. Another detective approached Deeks to question him.

"You call in the body." The detective asked.

"Special Agent Marty Deeks, N.C.I.S.; I put gloves on before touching anything." Deeks said.

"Id. on the victim?" The detective asked.

"According to the associate on duty in this establishment, his name is Kyle Hayes. He came into the store every other week and bought a few knick knacks." Deeks said point to the building they were standing next to.

"Anything of importance that would require a federal agent?" The detective asked.

"He is a victim tied to a case I was working for the last ten years. I'm guessing he was a juror for a case five years." Deeks said.

"Wow. I think I have all I need; if there are any problems, or we have any question we'll be in touch." The detective said and then went to work the crime scene. Just before Deeks walk away he saw something in the man's hand. He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. He saw that it was a note for him.

_Deeks-_

_In five days, I will kidnap you fiancée._

_ Devereux._

Deeks talked to a crime scene tech about grabbing an evidence bag because of the note being for him. The follow the chain of evidence and he signed for it and left the crime scene. Deeks got in his vehicle and headed back to mission.

"It's time we put an end to this cat and mouse game Leah Umphrey." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam, Kensi and Callen were the gym sparring and keeping in shape, but mostly taking a break from the monotony of doing all that paper work. So when Deeks showed up an hour later he was able to sneak past the bull pen without any problems. Of course Hetty was on the prowl somewhere, but he wasn't worried about her.

{Knowing her she will no doubt see the search after I leave.} Deeks thought.

Upon entering ops Eric was the only one in the tech room.

"Eric I need you to show me what you have on Leah Umphrey." Deeks said.

Eric typed in a few lines and brought everything that he was able to find on Leah Umphrey. Deeks scanned the information, but what caught his attention a picture. The picture was of a mother and child, but the funny part was that the child was wearing shoes with velcro straps.

"Print me a copy of this picture." Deeks said pointing at the picture that he was looking at.

Eric printed the picture and gave them to Deeks.

"What's Leah address? And Send it to my phone." Deeks asked.

"How do you know who Leah is?" Eric asked as he brought her address, and sent it to Deeks phone.

Deeks took the tablet from Eric and typed in a name.

"Anybody you know?" Eric asked.

"Yep, a blood relative." Deeks said and the left ops, with Eric hot on his tail. Eric wiped the screen of the search as he exited.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam, Callen, Kensi and Nell were all in the bull pen as Deeks and Eric were coming down the stairs.

"Deeks, when did you get back?" Kensi asked.

"About a half hour ago. Kensi I need the keys to the SRX." Deeks said.

"Why?" Kensi asked as she was handing him the keys.

"Because we're going to pick somebody up, and the challenger will only slow us down." Deeks said taking the keys from Kensi and throwing them at Sam.

"We're?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, we're. Kensi is going to the field house to wait. Meanwhile Callen, Sam, Nell, and I are going to extract a person of interest." Deeks said.

"So how is this going to work?" Nell asked.

"Callen and Sam will be in the SRX waiting for the call." Deeks said.

"What are we going to be doing?" Nell asked.

"Bait and Diversion." Deeks said.

"Bait and Diversion?" Nell asked.

"Yeah Devereux will be there. You will lead him out into the open. From there I will keep him busy will you escape with the person. And not to leave you with any doubts Devereux will try to kill you, but he will hesitate before that happens." Deeks said.

"And you want to put Nell in the thick of that? Why not take Kensi?" Callen asked.

Deeks was about to pull out the note from the crime scene, but remembered that he referred to Kensi as fiancée and not partner.

"Let's just say that this little game is winding down and Kensi will be removed from our presence for a few days." Deeks said.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means, Mr. Hanna, that this case is reaching it conclusion. With that being said, Mr. Deeks is trying to tell us that Devereux will kidnap Kensi to continue with his game." Hetty said walking into the bull pen her usual way.

"We can discuss this later, and on top of that it only gets more complicated; but we will discuss this later. Sam here's the address we are going to. I'll text you when we arrive." Deeks said.

With that the team got up and left for the field.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks was approaching the field house he parked it and got to talk to Kensi.

"This is what I found on the last body." Deeks to Kensi before she entered the building.

Kensi took the note and read it. She almost collapsed when she was reading it. Kensi threw her arms around Deeks and kissed him, and they just held each other for a moment.

"Come back in one piece." Kensi said with tears in her eyes.

"I will. I love you princess." Deeks said.

"I love you too, Marty." Kensi said.

Deeks was taken back by Kensi using his real name. The stared at each other and kissed one last time. When the pulled away Kensi walked into the field house and Deeks returned to his vehicle. After they were a few miles into the trip to the address where they're supposed to be meeting Sam and Callen, Nell asked.

"What did that note have written on it?"

"Deeks, in five days I will kidnap your partner." Deeks said, lying to Nell. Deeks didn't want to let out that Kensi and he had planned on getting married. The rest of the trip was made in silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen and Sam were bickering as usual when Sam got a text from Deeks.

{Entering the building now, be ready.}

"They're entering the building now." Sam said looking up from his phone.

"I see them." Callen said pointing to the apartment building that they were waiting near.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell and Deeks found the apartment for Leah Umphrey and knocked on the door. A few minutes later Leah answered the door. Her eyes got huge when she saw Deeks and was about to slam the door in their faces, but Deeks stopped her.

I don't mean any harm, but I think it's time we had a nice chat." Deeks said.

Leah walked away letting Deeks and Nell in. Nell went into the living room and chatted with Leah, while Deeks was exploring the house looking for evidence. Deeks can here Nell telling Leah about the case they were working on, but didn't divulge any details because of the sensitivity of the case. It took Deeks all of ten minutes of being in the house to find pictures. What was truly odd was that Leah had the same picture that Deeks had asked Eric to print out for him. Deeks took out the picture and put it next to the one that Leah had; they were a match.

{What have you been up to since you have been gone.} Deeks thought as he looked back towards the women talking.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back out on the street Callen and Sam were still bickering when they saw a familiar figure walking into the apartment building that Nell and Deeks had entered to about twenty minutes later.

"Crap! Devereux just showed up." Callen said

"Deeks anticipated his arrival." Sam said as he was texting the two upstairs.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell was checking her phone after she heard the beep.

[Devereux just showed, so be prepared.] Sam sent to both her and Deeks.

[Don't fret Nell, just stay calm and I will take care of the rest] Deeks texted her.

{If you say so Deeks.} Nell thought as she put her phone away.

Nell calculated how much time she before Devereux would let himself in.

{He will probably let himself in, so I won't have much more than five minutes, six tops.} Nell thought

"Something wrong?" Nell asked.

She was brought out of her thought when she saw that Leah was shaking, but it wasn't cold in the apartment. Nell turned around and realized that she was shaking out of fear.

{Crap I miscalculate the time.} Nell thought.

When Nell looked at the door way leading to the exit, Devereux was standing with a loaded gun pointing at her.

"Any last words Miss. Jones?" Devereux asked.

Nell saw Deeks walk up behind Devereux.

"Surprise." Nell said in a mocking voice.

Devereux stare at her incredulously and then realization hit him. Just as he was turning around to see what was behind him Deeks put a kick center mass and sent Devereux flying.

"Nell get her out of here now!" Deeks shouted.

Nell grabbed Leah's hand and the two women raced from the apartment. As Nell cleared the apartment Devereux was getting back to his feet. He saw that Deeks had his gun trained on him and thought that this was the end, but Deeks did something strange. Deeks popped the magazine out of the chamber, and ejected the bullet from the chamber and laid the gun and ammo on the table, and then he pulled a folding tactical knife off of his belt and lay on the table next to the gun. Devereux realized what was going on, and followed suit with his weapons. Deeks and Devereux both squared up to each other and waited in silence. It was ten minutes before anybody spoke, or made a move. And then the two men charge each other and engaged in a fist fight.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Nell and Leah were exiting the building it took them all of thirty seconds to find Callen and Sam. The SRX pulled up and the driver's was window lower down.

"Get in!" Callen shouted.

The two women jumped in through the passenger's door on the driver side. As the door shut Callen had peeled out, heading for the field house.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Devereux fought to a draw. The fist fight had last for an fifteen minutes, and then Devereux took a knee. The two men reloaded their weapons and rearmed themselves. The two men looked at each other, nodded and parted ways. Devereux left the apartment, while Deeks cleaned himself up before he left for the field house. Deeks looked in the mirror and saw that he walked away with a few minor scrapes and scratches. After he patched himself up, he grabbed the picture from Leah's office and headed for the field house. It took Deeks an hour to get to the field house.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen, Sam, Nell and Kensi were at the field house for about an hour and a half waiting for Deeks. Then Callen had a thought.

"Anybody want to take a guess on how Deeks know this woman?" Callen asked.

"Well Leah approached us the day after he was released from the hospital. Deeks got a good look at her face and said that he got the feeling that he knew her. Almost a familial connection was shared with this woman." Kensi said.

"They're related, how?" Nell asked.

"Deeks thinks that there is a blood bond in there somewhere." Kensi said.

"Give me ten minutes and I will prove it." Deeks said as he walked. "Which room?"

"Number two." Kensi said.

Deeks walked over and placed the picture on the table and walked into room two. Sam, Callen, Kensi and Nell looked at the picture and took it in. Before they could understand the picture they heard the door open and Deeks step in and shut it behind him.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"You!" Leah said surprised as Deeks took a seat at the table.

"Yes, me. I always wonder about this day; no, I dreamed about this day! Nothing I dreamed of could have prepared me for how this day actually turned out." Deeks said.

Leah had a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid!" Deeks exclaimed. "You know who I am. At first you didn't realize who I was. You thought you might have been seeing a ghost when we saw each other for the first time on the beach last year."

There was a moment of silence. Leah did understand what Deeks was saying, but remained quiet from a moment.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty walked into the field house to see her agents and tech analyst with their eyes glued to the tv.

"What has been said so far?" Hetty asked.

"Nothing of importance so far." Callen said after he had regained his composure. So they all waited in silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What do you want from me?" Leah asked.

"I think the question is more "_what do you want with me?_" is more appropriate." Deeks said.

"And how is that relevant?" Leah asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me Ann?" Deeks asked.

There was a moment of silence. Leah started to freak out a little.

"How do you know that name?" Ann asked.

Deeks didn't say anything. He pulled the picture that he took from Ann's apartment and put it on the table. Then he got up and walked around to Ann's side of the table. Ann looked at Deeks wondering what was going on; then she looked at the picture. It was the picture from her apartment, but something struck her funny. She looked at Deeks, then back at the picture. Ann flipped over the picture and saw something written on the back.

"Ann and Marty Brandel- nineteen eighty-six." Ann said.

Ann was lost in her thoughts, and then she realized what was going on. And with tears in her eyes she said looking at Deeks.

"Baby."

"Hi, mom." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"_Hi, mom._" Deeks said on the screen.

Ann Brandel threw herself at Deeks and started to cry.

"MOM!" The analyst and the agents exclaimed together; while Hetty was standing there silence.

**T.B.C.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Callen turned to Hetty who was, as usual, silent and lacking emotion.

"When did you find out?" Callen asked.

"Pardon me?" Hetty asked.

"When did you find out that Ann Brandel was Deeks mom?!" Callen asked

Everybody present in the room was listening to the conversation going on between Hetty and Callen, and ignoring the plasma; which had Deeks cradling his mother in his lap. Both of them, mother and child, were shedding tears. Though Kensi wanted to hear Hetty's explanation, she wanted to go meet her future mother in law. Kensi wanted to meet Ann Brandel and see if she is responsible for the caring and loving person that would protect everybody else at the cost of his own life, or was that something Deeks learned on his own. For now Kensi wanted to hear Hetty's excuse.

"If you're accusing me of interfering with Mr. Deeks childhood like I did yours Mr. Callen think again. Mr. Deeks wasn't a blip on my radar until just before the death of Daniel Zuna. Mr. Deeks horrible childhood is the doing of his father, Gordon John Brandel, who is no longer among the living." Hetty said.

"Then why aren't you surprised about seeing his mother like we are?" Nell asked.

"Knowing Deeks and Eric they most likely ran a search, and Hetty found the search. She put two and two together and figured out the relationship; right Hetty?" Kensi asked, and then returned her attention to the plasma

"That is correct Miss. Blye." Hetty said nodding her head.

The conversation continued, but Kensi drowned them out, she was content on watching her fiancé and mother in law, and get lost in the moment. When there was a lull in the cathartic moment Kensi walked over to room two and introduced herself.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks heard the door open and saw that it was Kensi. Deeks was about to stand up, but Kensi waved him off and took a seat on the floor. When Ann had regained her composure she took a seat on the floor with Kensi and Deeks.

"I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye; I'm Deeks partner." Kensi said offer her hand to Ann.

"Ann Brandel it's a pleasure to meet you, but Deeks?" Ann asked.

"Before I joined the police academy I change my name legally to Deeks to avoid security risks." Deeks said.

"Say no more honey. I totally understand." Ann said. "I've been in this room for over two hours; can I get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Deeks said. Deeks stood and offered a hand to both women and helped them to their feet. Then they walked out the door and into the main room.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As the three of them had entered the main room they were greeted by Callen, Sam, Nell and Hetty. The group chatted for a half hour and then Deeks spoke up.

"My mom made light of being hungry earlier, I'm going to go get her something to eat; want to tag along Kens?" Deeks asked.

"Yep." Kensi said and then grabbed Ann's hand and then hurried left the room.

"Fern." Deeks said

Kensi stopped and turned around and raised her hand to catch Deeks keys, and then continued walking out to the suv with Ann in tow.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty said bringing his attention back to the group.

"Yes Hetty." Deeks said.

"What are the odds that Devereux will try to kidnap your mother?" Callen asked.

"Honestly I don't think he knew the significance of her. If anything he knew that I would try to come find her." Deeks said.

"For the duration of the case I'm putting her up in one of our safe houses." Hetty said tossing a set of keys to Deeks.

"As you wish." Deeks said catching the keys.

With that Deeks turned and went to join his fiancée and mother.

{I wonder how Julia will react to meeting mom.} Deeks thought as he exited the field house, with the conversation ended Hetty had turned and left.

"Deeks just said okay without a fight. That's new." Callen said.

"It's Hetty, Callen." Sam said.

"You think Hetty would have taken no for an answer?" Nell asked.

"True enough." Callen said and then left the field house going home. It was late getting late, and he wanted to see Joelle.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks made his way out to his vehicle found his mom in the front seat, with Kensi sitting behind him, chatting away.

{My two favorite women getting along.} Deeks thought.

Before getting behind the wheel, Deeks open Kensi door. Kensi stared at him, and was about to speak when Deeks gave her a kiss. Ann was watching in silence, understanding what her son was trying to say, and turned back to look out the windshield. Kensi was blushing, and longing for another kiss, but would have to wait for them to be alone. Deeks shut Kensi door, and then climbed into the driver's seat and started the vehicle and then left for a super market.

"Hetty said that we need to put you up for the in one of our safe houses, until our job is done." Deeks said.

"Given that your girlfriend introduced herself as Special Agent, I'm going to say that you two are cops of some sorts." Ann said.

"More or less, we actually work for the federal government." Kensi said. Deeks pulled up to a stop light that had just turned red.

"I think I've seen enough movies to know and understand the concept of "plausible deniability," so if you if feel that you need to stop go ahead. I won't be offended." Ann said. She reached her hand out to caress Deeks face. Deeks rested his hand on his mother's hand.

"I don't remember raising you to look so "shaggy," I thought I taught you better?" Ann asked, Kensi bust out laughing at Ann calling her son shaggy looking.

"It's for the job." Deeks said

"What's so funny Kensi?" Ann asked looking over her shoulder at Kensi.

"It's really funny actually." Kensi said. "So many people have made jabs about his scruffiness that they even made a commented about him looking like Shaggy from Scooby Doo, and to hear you call him "shaggy looking" is icing on the cake."

Ann started to laugh at the joke that she unwittingly cracked, and even Deeks laughed at the irony of the situation, as he pulled away from the green light,: his mom had said that he looked like Shaggy, more or less, without knowledge of the nickname. It was at that time that they were pulling up to the super market. The three of them got out and made their way in.

"Get a few essentials for the time being. Tomorrow we will go shopping for some clothes." Deeks said.

Kensi grabbed a cart while Ann walked over and gave Deeks a peck on the check, and then walked away with Kensi. Deeks felt old feelings start to rise from the pit of his stomach; feelings that haven't been felt in over ten years. He was going to fight the urge to ask why his mother left him all those years ago because there isn't good enough excuse, but Deeks had a feeling that he would ask anyways.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So how serious are you too?" A voice asked.

"Excuse me?" Kensi asked. She turned around and saw Ann approaching her.

"Come on Kensi. That kiss he planted on you, I've been on the receiving end from my ex before." Ann said. "So I repeat my question; how serious are you two?"

"We plan on eloping after we finish the case." Kensi said, but she said it without fear or hesitancy.

"Congratulations." Ann said pulling her future daughter in law into a hug.

"Thank you." Kensi said with a smile and hugged Ann back.

"Have you told anybody?" Ann asked as she pulled away and then started to look at the items she would need.

"I- we actually, were planning on telling my mom, but haven't got around to telling her yet." Kensi said walking with Ann. Ann would grab a few items and put them in the cart, some she just look at, other items she would grab give it a once over and then put it back on the shelf.

"How long have you two been together?" Ann asked.

"About a year, year and a half, though we always had feelings for each other; at first it was Deeks with strong feelings. And then I came around to the truth." Kensi said.

There was a lull in conversation with more items being grabbed, and others just being scanned.

"So what has my son been up to since I left?" Ann asked.

{This is odd.} Kensi thought.

"Well when you first disappeared Deeks was a public defender. Then some time after you disappearance he became a cop. After he graduated from the academy, Deeks somehow managed to land a job in the undercover department; and was there until our team ran into him on a case. He had been with us for five years know, just last year he became an agent." Kensi said.

Kensi started at Ann for a while not sure how to ask the next question, but Ann read her mind.

"Why did I leave Deeks, and change my name to Leah Umphrey?" Ann asked.

"More or less." Kensi said

"Not my choice, and if you two survive the case I'll tell you someday." Ann said.

"You two ready?" Deeks asked as he approached the two women.

"Yeah, this should be good for now." Ann said giving the items a once over in the cart.

The three of them made their way to the checkout line. Deeks paid for the things, bagged them and with walked the women out to his vehicle.

"You didn't have to pay for my things Marty." Ann said.

"I know, but I wanted too." Deeks said as he gave his mom a peck on the cheek.

Ann smiled and walked around to the passenger side while Deeks put her items in the trunk. As Deeks was walking to the driver's door he saw Kensi smiling at him.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"Nothing." Kensi said.

"Yeah, for some strange reason I get the feeling it's nothing." Deeks said as he unlocked the vehicle and everybody got in.

They drove off to the safe house that Hetty had set up for Ann.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

When they pulled up to the safe house it was nearing ten at night; they made a stop at Yummy, Yummy Heart Attack on the way. Deeks shut the suv off, and the three of them went inside. Deeks hand Ann her bag to take care of, while Kensi and Deeks sat in the kitchen and pulled out the food. Ann came back and they ate and talked. It was eleven o'clock when Ann decided to call it a night. Kensi hugged Ann goodnight, while Deeks hugged and gave his mother a peck on the cheek. Kensi and Deeks exited and headed out to his suv; while Ann stood in the door way to watch her _children _leave. After they left, she closed the door got ready for bed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

When Kensi and Deeks got home they let Monty out to do his business and take him for a walk.

"So when do you want to tell your mother about getting married?" Deeks asked.

"Tomorrow and we can introduce her to your mom too." Kensi suggested.

"Okay." Deeks said.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence. After return home the couple, they went straight to sleep. They had day ahead of them. Telling Julia about getting married, plus introducing her to Ann. It was going to be a crazy day.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty picked up her phone and called the safe house where Ann Clarence was being hidden at. The phone rang twice before the receiver was picked up.

"_Hello._" A man's voice answered.

"How is Ann Clarence doing?" Hetty asked.

"_She is recovering nicely. Doctor believes she will be field ready in two days._" The man said

"Good. Make sure she is ready after that because she may have information necessary to finish this case." Hetty said.

"_I have the means to get her ready; don't worry._" The man said.

"I leave her in your hands." Hetty said and then hung up the phone. Hetty dialed another number another number.

"_Hello._" A voice said.

"Did I catch you at a bad time Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked

"_If by bad time you mean waking me at three o'clock in the morning, then yeah it's a bad time._" Deeks said.

"I was calling to say that you and Miss. Blye don't have to come into tomorrow." Hetty said.

"_And what do I owe this honor of not having to come into tomorrow?_" Deeks asked.

"Seeing as how there isn't a case on right now, and we're waiting on Devereux to make his move; I thought you should introduce your mom to Julia Feldman. Seems like tomorrow would be a good idea, wouldn't you think?" Hetty asked.

"_Don't have to tell me twice._" Deeks said.

"See you in two days Mr. Deeks, and tell Miss. Blye I said hello when she wakes up." Hetty said.

"_Will do Hetty._" Deeks said and the hung up the phone.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The next day when Callen and Sam showed up Hetty was already waiting in the bull pen for them.

"What's up Hetty?" Callen asked.

"It's going to be a quiet few days until Devereux makes his play so prep some gear for when we need to move and get Overwatch ready." Hetty said.

"Why Overwatch?" Sam asked.

"How else do you think we're going to find Devereux and kill him?" Hetty asked.

"Who's dumb enough to lure into position?" Callen asked.

"It's not about being dumb, it's about doing the job and protecting more the American people from a French mercenary who could very well be a terrorist." Hetty said.

"Okay, then who is the bait?" Sam asked.

Hetty just stared at them, and then walked away.

"No. Not Kensi!" Callen said.

"No Mr. Callen, the job of bait falls to Mr. Deeks to lure Devereux out into the open." Hetty said and then walked away.

"If there was such a thing as hazard pay Deeks would be making a killing." Sam said as he and Callen walked towards the armor after dropping their bags on their desks.

"If that were true, think of all the times we've been in and would have gotten extra?" Callen asked

"Those times we went in and did a job, we weren't bait, G." Sam said.

"How is that any different?" Callen asked.

And the two men continued onto the armory bickering all the while; Hetty watch the two friends in amused silence from her office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi started to move and look for her partner. Her hand move to Deeks side of the bed, and felt that it was cold. She woke up and looked at the clock and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Nine thirty, oh crap!" Kensi said and then rushed to get dressed.

Just as Kensi was walking into the living room she saw Deeks asleep on the couch.

"Deeks get up!" Kensi shouted.

"Who, what, when, where, how, why?! "Who, what, when, where, how, why?! "Who, what, when, where, how, why?!" Deeks shouted practically jumping off of the couch.

"We're late for work!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Actually we're not late for work because Hetty gave us the day off. Oh and Hetty says hi." Deeks said.

"When did Hetty call?" Kensi asked.

"Three in the morning." Deeks said though a yawn.

{He must still be tired after waking up at three in the morning.} Kensi thought.

"Go back; Hetty told you to tell me hi?" Kensi asked.

"Think who we're talking." Deeks said.

"Hetty." Kensi said.

"Let's move onto the next topic." Deeks said.

{Touché.} Kensi thought.

"So what's on the list of things to do today?" Kensi asked.

"Parent meets parent." Deeks said.

"This ought to be interesting." Kensi said.

"That's what I'm hoping." Deeks said. "I was thinking about making reservations at a restaurant, but I wasn't exactly sure which one." Deeks said.

"You can cook, how about dinner here tonight?" Kensi asked.

"Alright I've never cooked for our moms before." Deeks said.

Deeks phone started to ring.

"Hello." Deeks said.

"_When can we go shopping to get the rest of my things?_" Ann asked.

"Ah, right. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be by to pick you up." Deeks said and the hung up the phone. "Call your mom and we can probably do this little get together tonight."

"Alright; can I'll tag a long?" Kensi asked.

"I don't think she'll mind, and she would probably prefer you when she goes to pick up her intimates." Deeks said.

Kensi punched Deeks in his arm, and then they walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

After they had dressed and brushed and flossed their teeth, let Monty out to do his business, Kensi and Deeks left. The stopped by one of their favorite coffee shops, grabbed refreshments, and then went to pick up Ann. As they were pulling up to the safe house, Ann was waiting on the front porch for them to arrive; Deeks just pulled up stopped so Ann could get in and then left to go shopping.

"My mind is a little fuzzy, but if I remember correctly you like your coffee black." Deeks said crooking his arm in a funky direction to give Ann her coffee.

"Twelve years and you still remember how I drink my coffee. Anything else you do that would still amaze me?" Ann asked.

"He is an amazing violin player." Kensi chimed in.

"How long has it been?" Ann asked

"Twenty plus years." Deeks said.

"I'm glad that you still have that skill." Ann said.

"Let's not take a stroll down memory lane. Living through it the first time was bad enough; I don't want to remember what that monster did to us, and neither should you." Deeks said a little too curt for his taste.

"Fair enough." Ann said.

"Hey mom you want to come over for dinner?" Deeks asked. Kensi looked at Deeks and smiled.

"Sure honey, I'd love to." Ann said.

"I'll pick you up around six. Though dinner will still be cooking by the time I pick you up, but you get the idea." Deeks said.

"That I do." Ann said.

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

While Ann and Kensi ere shopping for clothes for Ann, and Deeks being somewhere else in the store, Kensi called her mom.

"_Hello_." Julia answered.

"Hi mom." Kensi said.

"_Hello Kensi. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?_" Julia asked.

"I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight if you wanted to come have dinner with Deeks and me." Kensi said.

"Yes I would like to come have dinner with you two." Julia said.

"Come about six thirty, okay." Kensi said.

Before Kensi hung up she gave Julia the address to their apartment and wished her mom well for the day, and then hung up. Kensi approached Ann and the two women went rack to rack looking for clothes for Ann to use until after the case was closed and she can return to her apartment. About two hours later Ann felt like she had enough outfits to last for three weeks, and then Kensi texted Deeks letting him know that they were heading towards the checkout line. Deeks paid for the purchase and hurried the women out to the car. It was going on twelve o'clock and Deeks wanted to grab a small bite to eat to hold him over until dinner. They stopped a fast joint and eat it at the establishment.

"So how big is the wedding ceremony going to be?" Ann asked after the sat down to eat.

"Just you and Kensi mom." Deeks said.

"And I'm guessing the reason I'm coming over for dinner is to meet Kensi mom, that about right?" Ann asked.

"Yes." Deeks said.

"Can't wait to meet her." Ann said.

Deeks looked at Kensi through is peripheral vision and saw a slight smile on her face, which cause him to smile. They both look at Ann and she was smiling too. They finished their meal, left to drop Ann at home, and then Kensi and Deeks went home to walk Monty and have some private time to themselves; seeing as how it's been a busy month and a half chasing Devereux and the crooked cops. Seeing how it was one in the afternoon, the couple took their sweet time making love to each other.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

About four thirty Deeks got up, put some underwear and shorts on, and went to get dinner started. Thirty minutes later Kensi woke up to join Deeks in the, after she put a shirt and a pair of shorts on. Kensi walked up behind Deeks and gave him a hug.

"Afternoon princess." Deeks said.

"Afternoon Shaggy." Kensi said. "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking pasta and garlic bread. So while you and my mom were getting clothes for her I was getting ingredients for dinner tonight." Deeks said.

About an hour later Deeks got dressed and went to pick up his mom.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It was nearing six in the evening and Ann Brandel had finished getting dressed for dinner with her son and daughter in law. By the time she was exiting the house, Deeks was pulling up into the drive way.

"You look wonderful tonight mom." Deeks said.

"Thanks." Ann said.

After Ann got buckled in Deeks drove them back to his and Kensi apartment.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Honey I'm home." Deeks said as he walked in the front door.

"In the kitchen." Kensi yelled.

Just as the door was closed behind him and Ann, Monty came rushing to get some loving from Deeks and Ann.

"Who this gentleman?" Ann asked.

"This is Monty, a retire service dog." Deeks said.

After Monty was satisfied with his attention he went and lay down on his bed by the couch as Deeks and Ann made their way into the kitchen. As Ann entered the kitchen she saw Julia Feldman.

{I see where Kensi gets her good looks from.} Ann thought.

"Julia Feldman this is Ann Brandel; Ann Brandel this is Julia Feldman." Deeks said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Julia said.

"Pleasure is all mine." Ann said.

"I'm guessing this is a parent meets parent night?" Julia asked.

"You can see some my features in Deeks?" Ann asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Julia said.

As Julia and Ann walked into the living room to sit and talk Kensi offered them wine, which the women accepted. Kensi walked back into the kitchen to see if Deeks needs any help finish making dinner.

"Need any help?" Kensi asked.

"I'm good, but you can keep an eye on them in there though." Deeks said; motioning to both Ann and Julia.

Kensi got two beers out; for herself and one for Deeks. She opened Deeks and set next to the stove. After opening her beer Kensi went to join the moms in the living room.

**T.B.C**

A/N: Next chapter will continue with the dinner with the moms, but will end with Deeks getting kidnapped. The story is winding down, so I'm thinking two or three more chapters before the Epilogue.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: I apologize for making you wait so long for an update. I was working on other projects. Now said projects are done, I will be able to write more frequently without problems.

Ann and Julia were chatting away about a number of things: their childhood, marriages, their children, and their careers. They told embarrassing about Deeks and Kensi; which in turn had sharp retorts from either Kensi or Deeks. Thirty minutes after Ann showed up, Deeks was finishing the dinner, Deeks had called the group to the table and served everybody: they had spaghetti and garlic bread. They had been eating for five minutes when Ann spoke.

"I never knew you could cook Marty." Ann said.

"I'm guessing Kensi has enjoyed many meals being cooked by you." Julia said, to which Kensi was furiously blushing.

"I don't mind, it's fun to share a meal with somebody. And Kensi has cooked at least one meal for me, though I don't cooking for her." Deeks said.

Kensi smiled back at Deeks and everybody kept eating in silence for a time. After everybody had finished eating, Deeks rounded up the plates and took them into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back out with cheesecake.

"Cheesecake." Julia said with a smile.

"I see some things never die." Ann said.

"Darn right." Deeks said. "And if I remember correctly you liked cheesecake."

"Hey, I'm loving it." Kensi said; to which Deeks leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and Kensi looked up at him and smiled. Both Julia and Ann smiled at the casualness of the children's kiss.

"Did Marty decide to pick up the violin from you, or was it something he was interested in?" Julia asked.

"I had some talent, but nothing like he had." Ann said.

"I know. Last year while they were working a case he was playing a violin that Hetty had bought for, if I'm not mistaken." Julia said.

"Yeah Hetty had bought that violin for me that day." Deeks said.

"Well I heard him play some classical music, maybe even some contemporary music also." Julia said.

"I heard him play Beethoven's fifth symphony. It was awesome." Kensi said.

Deeks smiled at Kensi and the four of them ate and continued to talk. Kensi and Deeks share stories about past cases, and other events. Telling about such events with discretion, especial those that dealt with matters of national security. They continued talking until Monty started barking. Deeks looked at his watch and had seen that Monty hasn't been out since before he went and picked up Ann.

"It's getting late." Ann said.

"If you want I can take you home." Julia said.

Both Kensi and Deeks stared at the two women, afraid of what will be discussed after their respective parent is no longer present.

"Thanks for the lift. That means we can talk more privately." Ann said.

"Be afraid." Kensi said to Deeks with mock fear in her eyes

"Be very afraid." Deeks said to Kensi with the same look mirrored in his eyes.

"Stow it Deeks." Ann said sharply.

"Yes mom." Deeks replied.

"Mom." Kensi said.

"Yes Ken." Julia said.

"Deeks and I are going to get married." Kensi said as Deeks walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Julia stared at Kensi and Deeks for half a beat and then looked at Ann. It was then that Julia realized the purpose of the dinner.

"I'm so proud of you two and happy for you also." Julia said hugging and kissing her daughter and son in law to be.

Deeks grabbed Monty's leash and hooked it up to him. The kids and their parents walked out to Julia's car, and hugged each other good night. After Julia pulled away with Ann, Kensi and Deeks took Monty for a walk. After they turned the corner, somebody broke into their apartment. They were gone an hour, and needless to say their uninvited guest was long gone by then. As they were walking in the door Monty went on a warpath. As Deeks was closing the door Monty started to go berserk.

"Easy boy." Kensi said

"We had company while we were out." Deeks said as he unhooked Monty from his leash.

Monty made a beeline for the bathroom and pawed at the door.

"Last time I check that door was opened." Deeks said.

They looked at each other and then rushed over to see what gift Devereux could have left them. As Deeks opened the door and turned the light on, and nothing was out of the ordinary. Then Deeks had an idea. He walked over to the shower and turned the hot water on full blast, and they shooed Kensi and Monty out of the bathroom. Deeks waited ten minutes before walking in and shutting off the water as he turned around he saw that Kensi was almost white as a ghost. And then he saw the message on the mirror.

_Two days down, three to go. Enjoy them while they last because it will be your "last"._

Deeks could see that Kensi was about to collapse so he lunged forward and caught her just as her knees had given out. Deeks slowly lower Kensi to the floor, and pulled her into his lap. Kensi was crying because she thinks that her future with Deeks, both as partner and as husband will be taken away from her. Deeks knows this, but given the circumstances he is not exactly sure on how to ease her fears. So they just sat there until Kensi had finished crying.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to look bleak at times before we clear this case, but we will figure it out okay." Deeks said.

"But how can you be so sure?" Kensi asked wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Because this man's greatest flaw is hubris." Deeks said. "And I intend to exploit it."

"How?" Kensi asked.

"I have my ways. And for security purposes I'm going to keep my mouth shut." Deeks said.

Kensi shot Deeks a questioning look, but waved it off. The couple got undressed to take a shower and then went to bed. They fooled around for a little bit before falling asleep, mostly just kissing, and the Kensi drifted off to sleep with Deeks holding her in his arms.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Next morning as Hetty walked into O.S.P. she saw a mysterious shadow by her desk and a folder on her desk. As she drew closer she saw that the folder was a mission briefing with the words **NIGHT WING** in bold letters on the front.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Owen?" Hetty asked as she was grabbing the folder.

"I saw that on my desk yesterday morning. It came from the top." Owen said.

Hetty opened the folder and almost collapsed.

"Surely you must be joking, Owen? Those two don't deserve this mission. Especial going after that man" Hetty said.

"I'm guessing that man still has some pull and set this up." Owen said.

The mission briefing was addressed to Special Agents Kensi Blye and Martin Deeks. It effective date is whenever they finish their current case, and ends.

"You know that this won't end well." Hetty said.

"An order is an order." Owen said.

"This mission won't end until we put that decrepit fossil in the ground." Hetty said.

The mission had no end date.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Kensi and Deeks were walking in to the mission later that morning Kensi was listening to Sam and Callen bickering as always, but Deeks was distracted by his boss' demeanor. Deeks put his bag on his chair and then walked over to talk to Hetty.

"Where's he going?" Sam asked.

Kensi and Callen turned to look at what Sam was talking about.

"Looks like Deeks is going to talk to Hetty about something." Kensi said.

"Probably needs a new partner." Sam said.

"He does not!" Kensi exclaimed.

"I agree all the P.D.A. is disturbing." Callen said.

Kensi shot the two men a murderous glare and they backed off, but laughing none the less.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Can I help you Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked still looking at the folder in front of her. Deeks saw the words **NIGHT WING** written in bold letter on the folder. Hetty realize what Deeks delay was, and then closed folder and put in a drawer.

"Hetty I know that I can't help you, but are you okay?" Deeks asked.

Hetty looked at Deeks for a few moments and then said.

"No Mr. Deeks I am not okay, but if I'd be more concerned with your duties than what I have to deal with." Hetty said.

"Okay." Deeks said.

Deeks contemplated what Hetty just said, and then turned and walked back to his desk. Halfway there Deeks turned to look at Hetty again, and then finished walking to his desk.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What was that all about?" Callen asked.

Deeks was lost in his thoughts for a few moments' trying to comprehend what he just heard from Hetty.

"Earth to Deeks." Kensi said breaking Deeks out of his thoughts.

"There's trouble on the horizon." Deeks said.

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"I saw a folder with the wordsNight Wing, written in bold letters on the front. I think there's a secret mission coming up soon." Deeks said.

Deeks looked at Hetty's desk and saw that she had left. He got up and walked towards ops, with the other three agents on his heels.

"Care to share Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Still working out the details in my head Callen." Deeks said.

"Do you know who the trouble in for?" Kensi asked.

Deeks stopped and replay Hetty's last line in his head: _No Mr. Deeks I am not okay, but if I'd be more concerned with your duties than what I have to deal with._ Deeks lifted his head and connected the dots.

"For the moment me; I'm pretty sure that my name is in the mission briefing." Deeks said.

"Anybody else?" Sam asked.

Deeks looked at Sam, then looked at Kensi with eyes and then walked into ops. Sam, Callen and Kensi were stunned for a few moments, and then entered ops before the door could close.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"I'm sorry Deeks, but I have my orders." Nell said.

Deeks just stared at Nell with blatant disdain for his friend. Any other time Nell wouldn't have bother, but she was holding out on him so he knew that the mission revolved around him.

{Going to have to find out the hard way if Kensi is involved.} Deeks thought.

Deeks was brought out of his thought when his phone started to ring. It was a restricted number.

"What do you want Devereux?" Deeks asked.

Everybody in ops went silent just as Deeks finished his question. The three agents and the computer specialist were afraid of Devereux; but Deeks, well Deeks was Deeks.

"Dinner was great. Sorry I didn't invite you; it was by invitation only." Deeks said.

Deeks was being a smart aleck. There was more silence before Deeks spoke again.

"Yeah I got your message, except there is one problem." Deeks said.

More silence.

"It won't be my last." Deeks said.

More silence as Devereux was speaking. Callen could have sworn that he heard Devereux was laughing.

"Am I sure? Yes I'm sure, but I'll let you figure that out for yourself." Deeks said.

Devereux spoke one last time and then hung up. Deeks shook his head and then cut the line on his phone. Deeks looked at Nell with pure disappointment on his face, and then walked out of the room. Callen, Sam, and Kensi looked at each other and then at Nell.

"I have my orders from Hetty, so whatever you are going to ask I can't talk about it." Nell said.

"Really?" Kensi asked. The same look of disdain that Deeks had on his face when the walked in was on Kensi. Kensi shook her head and started to leave.

"Kensi!" Nell shouted as Kensi exited the room, but Kensi kept walking out.

Nell had a look of distraught on her face. She felt that by doing her job she would be protecting her friends.

{But if that's the case why do I feel like I just betrayed them?} Nell thought on the verge of tears.

"Remember when we went after Hetty in Romania?" Callen asked.

"Yeah." Nell said fighting back the tears.

"They don't hate you for doing your job, upset maybe, but it's not hate. Kensi and Deeks know they have to figure this problem out without using the usual channels. But seeing as how Hetty is being her usual mysterious self you only confirmed that whatever Hetty was hiding does involve them." Callen said.

After Callen finished his sentence, Nell's body gave out from under her as she collapsed to the floor. Eric was the first to react and caught his girlfriend before she hit her head on the floor. Sam was about to grab the kit but was stopped before he move one step.

"Don't bother." Eric said.

Sam and Callen looked at each other, and they looked at Eric with question looks on their faces.

"Nell's body gave out because of the mental exhaustion, look." Eric said.

Callen and Sam looked at Nell and saw that she did not pass out as the original thought, but she had broken down and was sobbing quietly.

"Hetty has made Nell hide some serious demons as of late. You two go find Kensi and Deeks, or Hetty; I'll take of Nell." Eric said.

Sam and Callen both laid a comforting hand on Eric's shoulder, and then left ops to find Hetty, or Kensi and Deeks. Eric threw one of Nell's arms around his shoulder, picked her up in his arms, and then carried her to one of the upstairs office. Eric told Nell to rest until she felt that she could do the job comfortable. Even if it meant that she took the rest of the day off; he didn't want her in ops if she was still upset. Eric then kissed Nell on the cheek and then went back to ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A

Sam and Callen we're descending the stairs back to the ground level when Hetty pulled her usual appearance act on the two senior agents.

"Have either of you seen Kensi and Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"My guess to figure out what you're hiding." Callen said.

"What I'm hiding?" Hetty asked.

"Know anything about an operation called _**Night Wing**_?" Sam asked.

"There's chatter floating around the intelligence community; why do you ask?" Hetty asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Well Deeks is pretty sure that it involves him and Kensi. Deeks tried to asked Nell, but she stoned walled him. Then she stone walled us and Kensi. After Kensi had walked, preceded by Deeks, Nell collapsed." Callen said.

"Is Nell okay?" Hetty asked with fear on her face now.

"Nell is fine, but I think she may be out of commission for some time." Callen asked, and then he walked away. Sam followed him.

"Why do you say that Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"One person can only withstand so much before their body gives up and shuts down on them." Sam said.

"Is she in a..." Hetty was afraid to ask if Nell needed to be rushed to the hospital.

"Nell isn't in a coma, but what you are doing to her, the secrets you are asking her to keep; it was only a matter of time before her body gave up." Sam said.

Sam and Callen walked away and went to find Kensi and Deeks. Hetty walked over to her desk and mourned in silence the rift that she had inadvertently created.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Any idea where Kensi and Deeks could be at?" Sam asked.

"We could track their phones." Callen said.

"On second thought let's let them be. They'll show up when they want to be found." Sam said.

"Good point." Callen said.

With that the partners headed to the gym to blow off some steam.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What exactly are we doing all the way out here on the docks?" Kensi asked.

"I'm trying to think on what operation _NIGHT WING_ could be about, you just happened to tag a long." Deeks said.

Kensi punched Deeks in his arm. Deeks rubbed his arm and then looked at Kensi, she seemed distracted.

"Don't hate Nell." Deeks said.

"I was mad when she withheld the information, but now I feel-"

"Guilty." Deeks said finishing her sentence.

Kensi looked at Deeks and nodded her acceptance of his word choice. Kensi started to breakdown and cry. Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms and then sat down with his back against his suv. As Kensi was crying Deeks was placing gentle kisses oh her forehead. After some time had passed there was a ring. It came from Deeks phone. He looked at it and saw that it was a restricted number.

{What in the world is Devereux calling right now for?}Deeks thought.

"Hello." Deeks said answering the phone.

"_Long time no speak Deeks._" Said the voice on the other end.

Deeks went bugged eyed, and slack jawed when he heard the voice. Kensi looked at Deeks wondering what the problem is.

[_Jon Doe!__]_ Deeks mouth, and then Kensi had the same look on her face.

"Jon, um wow! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?!" Deeks asked.

"_Are you somewhere private?_" Jon asked.

"As private as I can get." Deeks said.

"_Is Kensi nearby?_" Jon asked

"Nice to hear from you again Jon." Kensi said after Deeks put his phone on speaker.

"_Hi Kensi. Do any of you two know about an operation called __**NIGHT WING**__?_" Jon asked.

"Saw an operations folder this morning on our boss' desk. What do you know about it?" Deeks asked.

"_The target in question is from both Hetty and Assistant Director Granger's past. I don't know the man's name, but I've seen him in the past. If you two are being called into run the op it's because this is an act vengeance against your bosses._" Jon said

"Wonderful." Deeks mutter.

"Do you know what this person's specialty is?" Kensi asked.

"Psycho-hallucinogenic." Jon said.

"This ought to be an interesting mission." Kensi said.

"_That would be an understatement, Miss. Blye. This monster has killed many people, and wants to exact his vengeance against your bosses through you two._" Jon said.

"Anything else?" Deeks asked.

"_I try to send you a copy of the briefing later._" Jon said.

"We'll be waiting." Deeks said.

"_Talk to you later._" Jon said, and then hung up his phone.

There was a moment of silence before Deeks spoke up.

"First a murdering psychopath, now a mark from Hetty and Granger's past. How do we land these jobs?" Deeks asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Though I think Hetty said a few years ago that she has killed so many people that it could fill a mausoleum." Kensi said.

"We'll it looks like she missed one." Deeks said.

Kensi and Deeks got up from their position and got back in the suv. They made their way back to the mission.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

_Three days later_-

It was ten in the morning, and everybody was there except for Kensi, and Deeks was getting worried. It didn't dawn on that it was day five and Devereux had struck.

"Has anybody seen Kensi?" Callen asked.

Just as he finished asking his question Callen's phone beeped. Callen pulled out his phone and looked at the screen.

"It's an agent in distress." Callen said.

Deeks looked at Callen and then put the pieces together.

"It's coming from Kensi phone." Callen said worriedly.

"Easy now Callen; this is only the beginning." Deeks said. Deeks got up and headed to ops; with Sam and Callen hot on his tail.

"You want us to take it easy?" Sam asked.

"Our friend is out there and she could be in trouble." Callen said.

"Kensi isn't in trouble." Deeks said. "She has been taken by Devereux."

"How is Miss. Blye not in trouble when she has been captured by Devereux, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked as the three agents reached the top of the stairs.

"Has anybody been listening to me at all during this case?" Deeks asked.

He had received blank stares from his co-workers and boss as the wonder twins were coming to join the little powwow.

"I'm the target and Kensi the bait. Devereux will rough Kensi up, but I'm going to be on the receive end of his wrath. Nell what do we have?" Deeks asked.

"Her phone is supposed to be at home." Nell said.

"And her vehicle?" Deeks asked.

"Also at home." Eric said.

Deeks thought for a moment and then turn and headed for the parking garage.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Going to find the whereabouts of my partner." Deeks said.

"Not by yourself." Callen said.

"G slow your roll. Devereux is having his funny roughing up Kensi. He won't becoming for me; anytime soon." Deeks said over his shoulder as he clear the last step and continued heading for the garage; by way of the armory.

"Miss. Jones." Hetty said.

"On it Hetty." Nell said handing her tablet to Eric and heading after Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Deeks." Nell said.

Deeks looked at Nell a beat and continued gearing up.

"Grab you Sig." Deeks said.

Nell grabbed her Sig and a few magazines and then exited the armory with Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hetty." Callen said as he approached her desk.

"Mr. Callen what can I do you for?" Hetty asked.

"Operation Night Wing." Callen said.

"Need to know Mr. Callen; all I can say is that it came from the top of the food chain." Hetty said.

"From Sec Nav?" Callen asked.

"More or less, yeah." Hetty said.

"Thanks." Callen said, and then left.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"This is funny." Nell said.

Deeks and Nell went to Kensi house looking for evidence that could lead them to where Kensi is being held, but Deeks knows that it's futile. He is there to alleviate the emptiness in his chest that his fiancée is being held by a French terrorist, and he's next.

"What's funny?" Deeks asked

"This case started with Kensi and I searching your apartment for those evidence files, now you and I are looking for clues to find where Kensi has been taken in her apartment." Nell said.

Deeks can sense this conversation about to take a nose dive. Deeks could hear it in Nell's voice. Deeks dropped what he was doing and walked over to Nell to see what she was doing. Nell had been looking through files when her emotions got the best of her and she started to cry. Deeks pulled Nell to close to him and held her until she finished crying.

"We'll get her back." Deeks said after Nell had finished crying.

"But what about you?" Nell asked cleaning up her tears.

"I have a backup, don't worry Velma." Deeks said with a lopsided grin.

"I know Shaggy, but it still scares me." Nell said.

"This is the life we chose Nell, and these are consequences of living this life." Deeks said.

Deeks decided to check Kensi bedroom and found her phone, but underneath it was a message.

_I have your partner. Come to Thirty-fourth and Main in Chinatown in two days; oh and listen for the music-_

_ Devereux._

"Let's go Nell." Deeks said.

"Find something useful?" Nell asked.

"No." Deeks lied, but didn't want to worry Nell.

The partners exit Kensi apartment and head back to the mission.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's the word?" Callen asked as Deeks and Nell walked into the bull pen.

"Nothing of use at the moment." Deeks said, and then sat at his desk and returned to the paper work that he was so busy trying to ignore earlier.

Sam, Callen, and Nell all looked at Deeks and shared a look, but let it go. Sam and Callen return to their paper work, and Nell return to ops. Deeks was lost in mind: contemplating what Devereux is doing to Kensi, what Devereux would do to him and finally the phone call from Jon Doe about Night Wing.

{This has been the craziest year I have ever lived through.} Deeks thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

{My head hurts.} Kensi thought.

Kensi realized that she was restrained.

{Most likely tied to a chair.} Kensi thought.

"Miss. Blye." Devereux said.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"How are you feeling?" Devereux asked.

"Like crap, but I've been through worse." Kensi said as she opened her eyes and looked up at Devereux.

"Well normally I would rough you up, but seeing as how you put up on heck of a fight last night, I'll pass." Devereux said.

Kensi realized that she was having a hard time breathing, her face hurt, and her ribs felt tender.

"By now you realized that you have a broken nose, a black eye, swollen lip, and some minor bruising of the ribs." Devereux said. Kensi looked at Devereux in shock at the extent of her injuries. "Like I said a heck of a fight."

Devereux walked out of the room. Kensi was looking around at her surroundings. She was looking for something that could be useful, but with her circumstances there would be no such luck. Next thing Kensi saw that Devereux had come back into the room with a big bag slung over his shoulders. She gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to pick up your fiancé in Chinatown. So be a good girl and wait for the cavalry." Devereux said.

With that Devereux turned and walked out the door.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

_Two days later-_

Deeks knew that his time had come. Time to face the music.

{I just hope my backup arrives in a timely manner.} Deeks thought.

"Deeks." A voice said.

Everybody in the bull pen looked up to see Eric calling for Deeks.

"We got a hit. Two possible locations we're Devereux could be holding Kensi." Eric said and then headed back into ops.

{Why do I get the feeling that the actual location where Kensi will be found is going to be miles away from Chinatown?} Deeks thought.

"These are the possible locations." Nell said as Sam, Callen and Deeks walked into ops.

One was at the location in Chinatown, Thirty-fourth and Main; the other was out in the San Fernando Valley.

{GREAT!} Deeks thought.

"So what location are you going to take?" Sam asked Deeks.

"Chinatown." Deeks said remembering the note that Devereux left at Kensi place.

"Take Nell with you." Callen said.

"Don't bother Nell. You need to stay here." Deeks said.

"Are you going against a direct order?" Sam asked.

"This is Devereux's game." Deeks said. "If Nell goes, Devereux kills her and I still get captured. So Nell stays here and keeps an eye on my tracker."

"What tracker?" Eric asked.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty said as she walked into ops carrying a case. She pulled a chair up to the center console and placed the case on the console.

"Yes Hetty." Deeks said as he turned and looked at his boss.

Hetty pointed at the chair and Deeks took a seat. Hetty pulled out a vial of a substance and sprayed it on the back of Deeks neck. Everybody in ops turned and looked at the big screen and saw the tracker on the screen.

"Overwatch; good call Deeks." Sam said

"You knew that there was going to be a location outside of town didn't you?" Nell asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Deeks asked trying to understand why Devereux picked that location in Chinatown for.

"Eric bring up the location in Chinatown on screen." Deeks said.

Eric typed in the address into the computer and a three dimensional view of the building was brought up on screen.

{How poetic.} Deeks thought.

"Know the location?" Callen asked.

"Yeah; it was the same warehouse I arrested Devereux in." Deeks said.

"Wow, how poetic." Callen said.

Callen turned to Sam and motioned with him that was their cue to leave.

"Hetty make sure Ann Clarence is ready to move. I don't want to be left to Devereux devices for long." Deeks said.

"I will Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

With that being said, Deeks walked out of ops and headed to the garage.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hello." Callen said answering his phone.

"_What's your location Mr. Callen?_" Hetty asked.

"We're half way to the location in the Valley." Callen said. "Any news on Deeks?"

"_He's about to enter the building in Chinatown._" Eric said.

"Any idea how we're going to bail Deeks out of the mess?" Callen asked.

"_He has a plan_." Hetty said.

"Care to share." Sam asked.

"_Once Deeks is safe you'll understand."_ Hetty said and then hung up the phone.

"Deeks has gotten a lot more reckless since this case has started." Callen said.

"I wouldn't call it reckless G." Sam said with his attention more on the road than to his partner.

"Then what would you call it Sam?" Callen asked.

"Protecting the one's he loves." Sam said glancing over at Callen really quickly.

"Very true." Callen said, remembering that Deeks was trying to keep Devereux a bay without the proper help of the team.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was creeping his way through the warehouse; while taking a stroll down amnesia lane.

{It sure has been a long five years.} Deeks thought. {I'd be lying if I thought that it was going to end here with Devereux.}

Deeks continued to wonder through the warehouse and his memories until he found the stairs leading into the basement. Deeks decided to run some numbers in his head.

{Seeing as how Ann could be coming from anywhere she is going to have a least hour to get to Chinatown. Then a half hour trying to get to this building or longer depending on traffic; then however long it takes her to get into the basement. So I'm looking at least two hours with that sociopath.} Deeks thought. {I so hate my life right now.}

It was at this point that Deeks started to hear music; it was ever so slightly, but he definitely hears music.

"Oh how rich." Deeks said. "Asian music playing while I'm searching a building in Chinatown, Devereux really out did himself this time."

Deeks walked a little further and exited the staircase and followed the music to an open bay. In the center there was a chair, and a bucket.

{What's with the bucket?} Deeks thought

Next thing Deeks felt was being hit across the face with something hard, stopping him in his tracks, and then his body hitting the floor. Before the darkness overtook him and he succumb to unconsciousness Deeks heard Devereux say.

"I think it's quite poetic that we finish this little game here don't you think?"

N.C.I.S L.A.

Somewhere in the city of Los Angeles is a blonde haired woman speeding through rush hour traffic; trying to get to Chinatown.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: The song that Deeks was listening to leading up to his "detainment" is called Making of Cyborg by Kenji Kawa.


	14. Last Man Standing

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: Most of this chapter revolves around Deeks getting tortured. It isn't graphic, so the chapter will remain T, but I'm giving you a heads up none the less.

Deeks came to he realized that he was tied to the chair that was in the middle of the bay he had seen.

{REALLY?! Devereux is seriously going to torture me!} Deeks thought.

And then Deeks heard the music. Kind of rock to hard rock beat, with a long intro. It was then that he realized which song it was, and had the situation been any different he would have been singing a long; given the circumstances it kind of ironic the song Devereux had chosen to use; waking up to this song:

_Say your prayers little one_

_Don't forget, my son_

_To include everyone_

_Tuck you in, warm within_

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the sandman he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_Off to never never land_

_Something's wrong, shut the light_

_Heavy thoughts tonight_

_And they aren't of snow white_

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars_

_Dreams of dragon's fire_

_And of things that will bite_

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_Off to never never land_

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_Pray the lord my soul to keep_

_If I die before I wake_

_Pray the lord my soul to take_

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_And never mind that noise you heard_

_It's just the beast under your bed,_

_In your closet, in your head_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Grain of sand_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never never land_

{How ironic: waking up to Enter Sandman; kind of funny, but I'm going to save that for another time.} Deeks thought.

Deeks was taking stock of his injuries: his face was pounding from being hit, probably a swollen lip and.

"Why does it feel like my feel like it's in a vice?" Deeks asked out loud.

What Deeks failed to take into account that he had a wet rag over his head and the vice grip feeling, was because he was upside down in said chair, the blood had been pooling in his head for some time. Next thing Deeks feels is water being poured on his head.

{CRAP! DEVERUEX IS WATERBOARDING ME!} Deeks thought. {And if I remember correctly that was a big bucket.}

Devereux had a two gallon bucket that was filled to the top. He was halfway through the bucket before he heard Deeks start to sputter, choke, and cough up the water. Once he finished pouring the bucket of water on Deeks, Devereux up righted the chair, removed the rag and went to refill the bucket; while Deeks continued to cough up the water.

{At least I won't need dental surgery.} Deeks thought sarcastically.

By the time Deeks had clear the water, or as much of it as he could, out of his system, Devereux returned with another bucket of water. Devereux sat the bucket next to Deeks and grinned at him. The two men stare at each other for a time. Deeks jumped at Devereux, causing him to punch Deeks in the face. Devereux rewet the rag as Deeks was recovering.

"Come on Devereux, we both know that this isn't the best you can do." Deeks said

"I know, but I'm just going to relish this moment." Devereux said.

"Remember this moment." Deeks said.

"Why?" Devereux asked.

"I want you to remember this moment, Devereux .The way it could have gone and didn't." Deeks said

Devereux laughed out loud; to be more accurate, cackled actually. Then he looked at Deeks and shook his head. He punched Deeks one more time, and then replaced the wet rag Deeks face. Devereux flipped the chair again and started to baptize Deeks with the water.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hello." A female voice said answering her phone.

"_Miss. Clarence where are?_" asked Hetty.

"I am currently three miles from Chinatown. Do you know where Deeks is located?" Ann asked.

"_Thirty-fourth and Main._" Hetty said.

"That's where Devereux was arrested by Deeks. I'll call you back after I secure Deeks and eliminated Devereux." Ann said, and then hung up the phone.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen and Sam where approaching the building that Devereux had supposedly left Kensi in. Sam parked his Challenger twenty feet away from the building in case there were any surprises.

"How do you see this playing out?" Callen asked Sam.

"I'm hoping to get in, grab Kensi, and get out G." Sam said.

"You think he booby trapped the joint?" Callen asked.

"It's possible, but not probable G." Sam said.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Callen asked.

"According to Deeks, the female lover was always left unharmed, other than minor bruises and abrasions; and this is about Deeks. When has he lied about anything during this case?" Sam said.

"Hetty we're approaching the building." Callen said in to his mic.

"_Bring her home gentlemen._" Hetty said.

"On it." Sam said.

After Sam hung the phone up, the partners prepared to clear the building.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

After pouring the third bucket on Deeks, Devereux had decided to lighten the mood.

"I don't know about you, but listening to you drowning is completely boring. You want to listen to some music?" Devereux asked after resetting Deeks chair and removed the rag. Deeks couldn't respond because of the water he was choking on, and coughing up. Devereux wanted a song that would be perfect to drown out the noise, so he queued up a rock instrumental and went to fill the bucket again.

{Seriously.} Deeks thought. {The torture by Sidorov was worse, this session just _tickles_.}

Just as he finished clearing his system of water Deeks was started to get tired.

{After all I've been through, I die by drowning. That's one for the record books.} Deeks thought.

Deeks was breathing heavily by the time Devereux returned with the bucket. The two men had another staring contest, but Devereux flinched and punched Deeks in the face again.

"Had enough?" Devereux asked.

"Really; have I had enough?" Deeks said as he started to breathe even deeper. "We both know this is just for show."

"How do you like my new tricks?" Devereux asked.

"Been there, done that, do your worst douchebag; I'll see you on the other side." Deeks said.

"You still have a lot of fight left, I like that. But sadly you will still meet your untimely demise in this building." Devereux said, and then Punched Deeks in the face again.

Devereux walked over to his computer and click play. It was a rock song that he decided looped over and over again.

{I never thought I would have a soundtrack to go with my death.} Deeks thought sarcastically. {At least the beat is a good one.}

Devereux walked back over to Deeks and put the rag back in the bucket to rewet it, but let it soak for a bit. Devereux decided to get his hands dirty a little. He cracked his knuckles and took a few shots at Deeks face. After throwing a few punches, Deeks looked up at him and smiled. So Devereux grabbed the rag out of the bucket and replaced it on Deeks face. Then Devereux turned the chair over, grabbed the bucket and started to pour the bucket on Deeks again. The last thing Deeks remembers before being pulled under and into the abyss is the rock music blaring in the background and Devereux's maniacal laughter.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"We found Kensi" Sam said.

"Dang girl, you put up one crazy fight." Callen said looking Kensi over.

"How's Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Devereux is probably using him as play thing right." Sam said trying to cut Kensi restraints.

"Who is going to save Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"That's a good question; one that both Deeks and Hetty are not answering." Callen said.

"And what, we're chopped liver?" Kensi asked.

"I admire you bravado Kensi, but we need to get you patched up. Taking you to wear Deeks is being held won't help us." Sam said.

"Yes Hetty." Callen said.

There was a moment of silence between the three agents while Hetty weighed in. Kensi knew that she was about to be given an ultimatum that she wasn't going to like.

"Hetty says go to the hospital, or face a week's suspense; your choice." Callen said.

It was at this time that Sam had move the last of Kensi restraints. As Kensi got up she had rub her wrists to ease the tension from being tied up for two days.

"Lead the way boys. I'm not losing pay over something stupid." Kensi said, and then the three of them head for a hospital in the Valley to get her check out before heading back to Los Angeles.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Yes Hetty." Ann said answering her phone.

"_Where are you now Miss. Clarence?_" Hetty asked.

"Approaching Chinatown, but from the looks of it there is a festival. So I'm going to have to run to the building. I'm about ten blocks from the building." Ann said, and then disconnected the call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hetty, who's Ann Clarence?" Nell asked.

"Mr. Deeks secret weapon." Hetty said.

"Deeks has a secret weapon?" Eric asked not sure if he heard Hetty correctly.

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen and Miss. Blye are over twenty miles away. Mr. Deeks counted on this and made plans a few weeks back." Hetty said.

Hetty typed a few buttons into the computer and a picture came up. Nell and Eric looked at the picture and in complete and total shock.

"This is Ann Clarence." Hetty said.

"My, my." Nell said.

"Really." Eric said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ann sprinted ten blocks through foot traffic and was tired.

{Chinatown is usually crowded, but what the heck is so special about today that got more people out today?} Ann thought.

Only after she entered the building did Ann pull out her weapon. Tactically that is a dangerous move, but she didn't want to risk spooking the crowd and having Devereux get suspicious. Ann had to mentally redraw the map of the building and remember that Devereux would be in the basement, so Ann made her way towards the stairs.

{Once I'm in the basement just follow the music.} Ann thought. {What serial killer plays music?}

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Mr. Beale can you bring satellite heat imagery of the building up on screen?" Hetty asked.

Eric went on a warpath with his tablet. Tying in random buttons, enter in codes, and ten minutes after Hetty asked for the footage Eric had the live feed of the building on the big screen. They could see three heat signatures; though one was faded.

"The faded signature is Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"It looks like Ann has the element of surprise." Nell said.

"She better or they're both going to be dead." Hetty said.

Hetty picked up her phone and dial her agents returning from the Valley.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hello." Sam said putting his phone on speaker.

"_Mr. Hanna, return to the mission._" Hetty said.

"Umm you don't want us to go back Deeks up?" Callen asked.

"_Mr. Deeks backup has arrived and is about to take Devereux down. Return to the mission so we can all go to the hospital at the same time._" Hetty said.

"Any idea he condition of Deeks?" Kensi asked

"_His heat signature was faded, especially near his head._" Hetty said

"Why would is that?" Kensi asked.

"Waterboarding." Both Callen and Sam said at the same time.

"_So it would seem. Now I repeat my order: return to the mission._" Hetty said.

"On our way." Sam said, and then disconnected the call.

There was a moment of silence after the call ended. It was broken by Kensi.

"Deeks has probably thought about this, but at least he won't need dental surgery after he has been rescued." Kensi said.

Everybody in the car started laughing at Kensi joke, and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So tell me Deeks, any last words?" Devereux asked.

Deeks was coughing up water, and bad. He was coughing so had that he had broke blood vessel in his throat and tinting the water a light red. When Deeks looked up at Devereux he saw a shadow moving behind him. Deeks started to laugh a little, but returned to coughing up more water. After he finished coughing he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry you want to repeat that, I didn't hear you?" Devereux asked as he leaned closer to Deeks.

"I said _remember that moment_." Deeks said above a whisper, and then passed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Devereux asked, and then he heard a familiar voice.

"It means that you should have killed him when you had the chance, and not take your time savoring the moment."

Devereux' blood went cold as heard the voice. It was a female voice; one that he thought was dead, but apparently Deeks lied about her death. The last thing Devereux saw before he felt three bullets tear through his chest was Hailey Jackson standing fifteen feet away with a gun trained on him.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Twenty minutes after Devereux was killed, the police and fire were on scene and investigating. Within five minutes of their arrival, Deeks was checked out and load into the ambulance. Before leaving and heading to the hospital Hailey was investigating Devereux' computer; just as the EMS crew were leaving with Deeks, Hailey made a copy of all Devereux files to give to Eric when they met up at the hospital.

"Eric will definitely know what to do with these." Hailey said.

After pulling the flash drive out the computer slot, sticking it in her pocket, Hailey ran back to the main floor and outside; she caught up to the ambulance that was transporting Deeks to the hospital.

"Which hospital are you taking him to?" Hailey asked.

"The one at the University." The medic said.

"I'll meet you there, and I will call his next of kin." Hailey said.

With that Hailey ran back to her car.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

An hour and a half after Callen, Sam, and Kensi returned from the Valley, Hetty's phone rang.

"Lange." Hetty said.

There was silence as the rest of the team waited for Hetty to speak again.

"Did you get to him in time?" Hetty asked.

There was silence.

"And Devereux?" Hetty asked.

More silence awaiting to hear Hetty side.

"That's great news; what hospital are you going to?" Hetty asked.

More silence.

"Alright we will meet you there." Hetty said and then hung up the phone. "Everybody load and head to the hospital at the university."

"Who was that on the phone?" Kensi asked.

"Head to the hospital and you will get the debrief." Hetty said.

And with that Hetty and her team left the mission and headed for the university hospital, little did the rest of the team know that they were in for a complete surprise.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty and the team had been in the waiting room for ten minutes before they were approach by anybody on staff at the hospital.

"Family of Marty Deeks." The doctor said.

"That's us." Hetty said, as she and the rest of the team rose to hear the report.

"Yes, the extents of Mr. Deeks injuries were pretty inferior given that he drowned on the way to the hospital." The doctor said. "The medics were able to revive Mr. Deeks, and he has been in surgery to repair a broken nose and a fractured orbital bone, since arriving here at the hospital."

"How long until we can see him?" Hetty asked.

"Mr. Deeks will be out of surgery within the hour, but he won't be awake until the morning seeing as how he was given a high dose of medication to put him under for the surgery. All I know is if that woman hadn't call nine-one-one when she did Mr. Deeks would have died in Chinatown." The doctor said.

"What woman?" Kensi asked.

The doctor was about to speak, but saw the woman in question walk up behind them. The doctor nodded with their head at her, and then left.

"I called for medical assistance." The woman said.

With that the agents turned real quick to see a familiar face.

"Hailey Jackson!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Back from the dead." Hailey said approaching the group.

Kensi practically ran over to Hailey and pulled her into a hug.

"A hug?" Hailey asked.

"You did save my boyfriend." Kensi said.

"Touché." Hailey said.

Kensi laughed to herself at Hailey's word choice, but kept her mouth shut.

"It looks like Devereux had a hard time with you." Hailey said, making light of Kensi injuries.

"I've been through worse." Kensi said

"I'll take your word." Hailey said. "Eric I have something for you."

"What do we have here?" Eric asked as he took the flash drive from Hailey.

"I made a copy of Devereux' files before coming to the hospital; I need you to run traces, or find us a lead on the whereabouts of Brock Spears." Hailey said.

"I'll do it first thing in the morning." Eric said and then pocketed the flash drive.

Everybody gather around Hailey and hugging the detective and thanking her for saving a member of their little family.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was out of surgery, and wheeled into a room. Half hour after he was settled in the team went in to see him and wished him well, and a speedy recovery. But only Hailey and Kensi stayed overnight, to make sure Deeks isn't alone in the morning when he wakes up.

"Sticking around thank him for his faking your death?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, I get to live freely without wondering when Devereux will come for me. There is nothing I can do to thank him for that." Hailey said feeling very somber.

"Well Deeks knew that you'd be able to save him because Callen and Sam came to pick me up." Kensi said as she got up and from her chair and sat next to Hailey on the small couch.

"Deeks made a huge gamble on my survival." Hailey said.

"Actually didn't you get shot in the belly?" Kensi asked.

"Three centimeters to the right; if Deeks maneuver would have been off the bullet would have hit my heart." Hailey said.

"Actually I think the shooter was aiming for your chest, but you get the idea." Kensi said.

"Never the less I still owe Deeks." Hailey said. "I have to say that you guys owe Deeks also."

"How so?" Kensi asked.

"Deeks is resilient, but to take on a sociopath without any backup from his team is a feat that I would have a hard time pulling off." Hailey said.

"Deeks has done a lot of things that have been ignored, but never the less were extraordinary." Kensi said looking at Deeks.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you want some?" Hailey asked.

"I'll pass, thank you though." Kensi said.

Hailey left to go find some coffee, though I'm pretty hospital coffee in a league of its own. When Hailey came back to Deeks room what she saw was a sight to behold: Kensi asleep, snuggle up next to Deeks in his bed with fingers interlocked. Deeks had subconsciously wrapped his opposite arm around Kensi holding her tight. Hailey smiled at the scene, and then took her place on the couch. Hailey curled up on the couch and used her hands as a pillow.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Shout to Felixgi. It was his idea about using Enter Sandman by Metallica. The instrumental is Coward by Renholder.

A/N: Next chapter is Deeks recovery, and the retrieving Britney Spears.


End file.
